Big Time Latin Love
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: 5 Latinos transfer from Hollywood Arts to LA high. What happens when they meet Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and Katie? Will they develop feelings for their new friends or will something get in the way? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Latin Love**

***First day of school***

~General P.O.V~

-Girls-

_16 year olds Aidi A. and Zaidi N. Barreto, Rosemary S. and Briana V. Rivera are getting ready for their 1st day at Los Angeles High. While Zaidi a.k.a Nadii and Aidi's 15 year old brother, Adian J., is waiting outside for them in Aidi's car. The 5 teens have just transferred from Hollywood Arts to Los Angeles High and they are very nervous about their 1st day of school. Nadii is the 1st to finish. _

Nadii: (Yelling) Hurry up! Vamos a estar tarde por orientación*!

Aidi: We'll be down in a minute!

_The girls run downstairs, grab their bags, and run out to Aidi's car. After 10 minutes, the girls arrive in the school parking lot, try to find the auditorium, and get lost. On the way, they bump into 4 cute guys and a pretty girl; the 1__st__ guy's an average height Latino, with light brown soulful eyes, black hair, and about 5'7". The 2__nd__ is Caucasian, with brown hypnotizing eyes, black hair, about 5'9". The 3__rd__ is Caucasian, with blonde hair, green emerald eyes, about 6'1". The last guy is tan, brown perfect hair, hazel eyes, about 6'2": they all look like they work out. The girl's a brunette, with brown eyes, light skinned, she's petite, Caucasian, and about 5'1". Before the girls could yell, the guys quickly apologize. _

Rose: It's alright.

Briana: Umm...Do you know where...

Adian: The auditorium is?

_The guys point them to the direction of the auditorium, and leave without saying another word, dragging the girl behind them. The group heads off to the auditorium curious about who the others they ran into are, but they brush it away and get their schedules from an average height, skinny, raven haired women, Mrs. Wainwright, the principal. When they check their schedules and realize they have a few classes together._

-Guys-

_17 year olds Carlos A. Garcia, James D. Diamond, and 16 year old Logan P. Mitchell wait outside in Carlos' car for their best friend, 16 year old Kendall N. Knight, and his 15 year old sister, Katherine M. Knight. It's the guys' 3__rd__ year and Katie's 2nd year attending LAH. The first one out of the Knight's house is Katie and soon Kendall. _

Carlos: Finally!

Logan: What took you so long?

Katie: Mom made Kendall do the dishes before leaving.

C+J+L: Oh!

_They drive off. 8 minutes later they arrive in the school's parking lot, head to the cafeteria, and get their schedules. They compare schedules and Hi-5 because they have classes they want together. When they all head to their homerooms they bump into 4 Latinas: 2 about average height; the 1__st__'s a light tan, brunette, with hazelish eyes about 5'5" and the other's a tan, dark haired girl, with dark brown eyes, about 5'6". The others are 2 tall girls: A tan brunette, with brown eyes, about 5'7" and the last one is light tan, brunette, with light brown eyes, and about 5'8". And a Latino light tan skin, brunette, with hazelish eyes about 5'3". They apologize for running into them and the Latinos say: _

Light brown eyes: It's alright.

Brown eyes: Umm...Do you know where...

The guy: The auditorium is?

_The guys point them in the direction of the auditorium, while Katie stares at the guy she ran into. Katie snaps out of her trance when Kendall drags her to her homeroom._

* * *

><p>~Bri's P.O.V~<p>

_Me and Aidi walk into Chemistry and sit in the middle of the classroom. The blonde guy Rosie ran into 10 minutes ago comes in and walks behind Aidi._

Blondie: Is this seat taken?

Aidi: Nope the seat is all yours.

Blondie: Thanks...Umm...Sorry again for bumping into you earlier; we were kinda over excited about our classes.

Aidi: It's alright...

Blondie: Kendall, Kendall Nathan Knight.

Aidi: Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto but you can call me Aidi...this is my cousin Briana Viviana Rivera.

Me: But you can call me Bri.

Kendall: Nice to meet you Aidi and Bri.

_We shake hands._

_-Wow he's kinda cute...No!...What am I saying!_

Kendall: Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.

Me: Yea, we just transferred from Hollywood Arts.

Kendall: Oh cool I heard that everyone who goes there is really talented!

Me: Yea, it's huge and everyone is. That's why we went there, not trying to be cocky.

Kendall: Oh...What're your talents?

Me: Well, I play Bass, Drums, Dance, and Sing and Aidi is an Artist, she can play Drums, Guitar, Keyboard/Piano, Dance, and Sing too.

Kendall: Oh cool!

Me: What about you Kendall...Do you have any talents?

Kendall: Well yes. I can play the Guitar, Bass, Drums, Sing, and Dance.

Aidi: That is so cool...

Me: Do you wanna play a game?

Kendall: Sure.

Aidi: Ok...What game?

Me: 10 questions to break the ice but Aidi can't ask me questions cause she already knows me.

Kendall: Ok.

Aidi: Ok...You go first Bri.

Me: Ok...Kendall...How old are you?

Kendall: 16...I'm next...Aidi...Where are you from?

Aidi: Puerto Rico...Kendall...What're your favorite colors?

Kendall: Red...Bri...Aidi...What are your favorite songs?

Aidi: "Tengo un amor" by Toby love ft. Rakim y Ken-y and...

Me: "Countdown" by Beyoncé...Kendall...What's your ethnicity?

Kendall: White, German, Russian, and other things...Aidi...Who are the others with you this morning?

Aidi: The boy's Adian and the two other girls are Nadii and Rosie...Kendall who are the others that were with you?

Kendall: The guys are Carlos, James, and Logan and the girl is Katie...Aidi...Bri...Do you have any siblings? How old are they?

Aidi: Yea. The one your pale friend ran into is my sister, Nadii, and 3 brothers, 2 from my dad's side. The oldest is 17 he's Justin, the 2nd oldest is 16 he's Darnel, and the youngest one, Adian is 15, who Katie ran into.

Me: And the one you ran into this morning is my sister, Rose and I've got two brothers who live with my dad, Joselito he's 12 and Jariel he's 13...Kendall...How about you?

Kendall: Well I only know of is Katie...Aidi...Bri...How old are you?

Aidi: You don't look alike. You don't know any on your dad's side?

Kendall: She looks more like my mom and I look like my grandfather. My dad left when I was 3 and Katie was 2 and never came back.

Aidi: Oh I'm sorry. By the way we're 16.

Kendall: It's alright we're better off without him. My life couldn't be any better. I have the have the most awesome friends and family.

_*Bell Rings*_

Me and Aidi: That's so sweet, see you later Kendall.

Kendall: See you around girls.

_I walk off to Spanish 2._

* * *

><p>~Aidi's P.O.V~<p>

_I walk into my 1__st__ period class, Chemistry, with Briana we both sit in the middle of the class room and an empty seat on my left. _

Eyebrows: Is this seat taken?

_I hear a deep voice say, when I look to the side one of the cute guys (The one with big eyebrows), me, my brother, sister, and my cousins ran into earlier._

Me: Nope the seat is all yours.

Eyebrows: Thanks...Umm...Sorry again for bumping into you earlier we were kinda over excited about our classes.

Me: It's alright...

Eyebrows: Kendall, Kendall Nathan Knight.

Me: Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto but you can call me Aidi...this is my cousin Briana Viviana Rivera.

Briana: But you can call me Bri.

Kendall: Nice to meet you Aidi and Bri.

_He shakes our hands and we begin to ask questions for the rest of class. What Kendall said about his dad made me feel a little sad; his dad leaving him and his sister as babies but at least he has people who love him and make him happy._

_*Bell rings*_

_We say bye and I walk off to French class._

* * *

><p>~Kendall's P.O.V~<p>

_I walk into 1__st__ period and see two of the girls, Carlos and James ran into earlier; Hazel and Brown eyes, and an empty chair near the window. I walk around to the empty seat. _

Me: Is this seat taken?

Hazel eyes: Nope the seat is all yours.

_I apologize and explain why we ran into them this morning._

Hazel eyes: It's alright...

_-Crap I forgot to introduce myself!_

Me: Kendall, Kendall Nathan Knight.

Hazel eyes: Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto but you can call me Aidi...this it Briana Viviana Rivera.

_She said pointing to the girl next to her._

Brown eyes: But you can call me Bri.

_We started to talk about their old school Hollywood Arts and what we're good at and me and Aidi play almost the same instruments it's so cool, then Briana says we should play 10 questions and we play. They ask about my father's side of the family and I tell them my story, that I'm ok with him leaving, and that I love my life how it is with my best buds and family._

Bri and Aidi: That's so sweet, see you later Kendall!

Me: See you around girls.

_I walk off to Italian class._

* * *

><p>~Rose's P.O.V~<p>

_I walk into 1__st__ period/homeroom, Biology 2, alone and sit down in the back. _

?: Hola*!

_I look up and see Soulful and Hazel eyes, the ones Aidi and Bri ran into earlier._

Me: Hola.

Soulful eyes: I just came over to say sorry for running into you and your friends this morning we were kinda happy about our classes.

Me: It's ok you didn't hurt any of us.

Soulful eyes: Ok...By the way soy* Carlos Antonio Garcia but you can call me Carlos or Carlitos and this is one of my best friends James David Diamond.

_He says pointing to the guy sitting next to him._

Hazel eyes: But you can call me James.

_He says with a flirty smile._

_-**They're so sweet and cute**_..._Nope stop it right there Rosita!_

Me: I'm Rosemary Shamarie Rivera but you can call me Rose or Rosie.

_I shake both their hands._

Carlos: Encantado* Rosie.

James: Nice to meet you Rose.

Me: We should play a game to distract us from getting an education...10 questions?

_Carlos and James laugh. _

James: We're gunna get along really well...Sure we'll play but me and Carlitos can't ask each other question.

Me: Ok that's fine...Carlos...What sports do you play? With who?

Carlos: I play Baseball and Soccer with mi familia, Hockey and Football with my boys...How about you?

Me: That's cool; I play Basketball and Gymnastics with mi hermana and dos primas, Soccer with two of my cousins, and Tennis with anyone...How about you James?

James: That's cool. I play Football and Hockey with my boys, and Basketball when I'm alone...Rose...Do you have a talent? If yes what is it?

Me: Yea I play the Piano, learning to play Guitar, Dance and Sing...How about you guys?

James: Wow...Well we Sing, Dance, Play Drums, Guitar, and piano...Rose...What's your favorite color? And why?

Me: That is so cool...I like yellow and purple because those are the colors of the Lakers and blue and indigo are nice colors...How about you guys?

Carlos: Well, I'm more of a Heats fan but I like blue because it's cool and James likes purple because he thinks he looks good in purple.

Me: My cousin loves the Heats and I bet he does...Ok...Back to the questions go Carlos.

_James pouts._

Carlos: Yes ma'am!

_He does the army salute. All three of us laugh._

Carlos: Rose...Do you have any brothers or sisters? If yes who?

Me: Yes, My sister is Briana, she's the one James ran into and I have 2 brothers, Joselito and Jariel, they are 12 and 13, they live with my dad...What types of cars do you drive?

James: I drive a Jeep and Carlos drives a Mustang...What about you?

Me: Carlos a classic? Or one of those new ones?

Carlos: A classic.

Me: ...I drive a Porsche...How old are you guys?

James: 16...Are you or your sister single?

_He slaps his hand over his mouth._

Me: Me too and nope sorry.

_I kinda expected that to happen and I feel bad but at least he knows._

_*Bell Rings*_

Me: Bye guys!

Carlos: Adiós* Rosie!

James: Bye Rosie!

_I walk off to Italian class._

* * *

><p>~Carlos' P.O.V~<p>

_I walk into Biology 2 with James behind me, fixing his hair because he wants it to be "Perfect", and I see the girl Kendall ran into; Light brown eyes. I slowly walk to the back of the room and sit down next to her._

Me: Hola!

_I say in Spanish because I know she will understand._

Light brown eyes: Hola.

_She says back. I apologize. Then I introduce me and James._

Light brown eyes: I'm Rosemary Shamarie Rivera but you can call me Rose are Rosie.

Me: Encantado Rosie.

James: Nice to meet you Rose.

Rose: We should play a game to distract us from getting an education...10 questions?

_Me and James laugh._

_-This is gunna be a good year._

_We begin to play 10 questions, and we get to know each other a little, joke around and James brings up the question I wished he didn't bring up._

James: Are you or your sister single?

_He slaps is hand over his mouth. I could tell her answer made him feel a little sad, but that's what he gets for always asking girls, he just met and barely knew, if they're single. Soon enough the bell rings._

Rose: Bye guys!

Me: Adios Rosie!

James: Bye Rosie!

_Then I was off to French class._

* * *

><p>~James' P.O.V~<p>

_After we ran into those girls my hair got messed up, so on my way to 1__st__ period with Carlos, I comb my hair to make it perfect again. We both walk to the back of the room. I notice Carlos talking to a girl._

Carlos: Hola!

?: Hola.

Carlos: I just came over to say sorry for running into you and your friends this morning we were kinda to happy about our classes.

?: its ok you didn't hurt any of us.

Carlos: Ok by the way...Soy Carlos Antonio Garcia but you can call me Carlos or Carlitos and this is one of my best friends James David Diamond.

_He said pointing to me and I realize she's the girl that Kendall ran into; Light brown eyes._

Me: But you can call me James.

_I say trying to flirt but she ignores my tone._

?: I'm Rosemary Shamarie Rivera but you can call me Rose or Rosie.

Carlos: Encantado Rosie.

_-I really need help on my translation!_

Me: Nice to meet you Rose.

_Next thing I know we're playing 10 questions and the question I don't want to ask, for the first time in ever, slips out of my mouth._

Me: Are you or your sister single?

_I slap a hand over my mouth but it was too late. I wasn't expecting her ta answer so fast but she did._

Rose: Nope sorry.

_-Damnit! I got no chance with her or even her sister, who was pretty cute even though I just saw her for like 30 seconds. I'm taken out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and Rose saying bye._

Me: Bye Rosie!

_Now time for Spanish 2. Good I can get some help I need._

* * *

><p>~Zaidi's P.O.V~<p>

_The bell rings and I rush off to 2__nd __period Calculus. Great, my worst subject! I walk into the class and see the guy I ran into this morning. I look around and see we're the only two in the class. I sit in the seat next to him._

Me: Hey, I'm Zaidi Naideliz Barreto, but everyone calls me Nadii.

Brown eyes: Hey, I'm Logan Philip Mitchell.

Both: I'm sorry for running into you this morning.

_We both laugh._

_-NO! You can't think he's cute! Or even his laugh!_

Logan: Are you new here? I know for a fact that I haven't seen you around here.

Me: Yeah, I just transferred here from Hollywood Arts.

Logan: I hear that school is for very talented people. What's your talent?

Me: I sing, usually not in front of people, alone, I play the Piano, Guitar, Bass, and I Dance. Do you have any talents?

Logan: Yes I do. I Beat Box, I Sing, Rap, play the Piano, the Drums, and I Dance.

Me: That's awesome.

_The rest of our classmates come in, and so does the teacher. We both turn around and pay attention to Mrs. Murphy as she assigns our seats._

* * *

><p>~Logan's P.O.V~<p>

_I enter my 2__nd__ period class and see that I'm the first one there. Seconds later, the girl I ran into this morning; Dark brown eyes, comes in and sits next to me._

Dark brown eyes: Hey, I'm Zaidi Naideliz Barreto, but everyone calls me Nadii.

Me: Hey, I'm Logan Philip Mitchell.

_We both apologize for running into each other simultaneously. We both start to laugh and I begin to think she's really cute. We keep talking until the students, and our teacher, Mrs. Murphy, come in. We look at each other, smiling, and turn our attention to our teacher. 2__nd__ period goes by quickly. Mrs. Murphy assigns seats, and Nadii and I sit next to each other. We talk to the others in our group, but they talk to each other and ignore us. The bell rings again and Nadii and I end up going to Latin together._

* * *

><p><em>Meanings if you need them.<em>

_Vamos...orientación*- We're going to be late for orientation _

_Hola*- Hi/Hello_

_Soy*- I am_

_Encantado*- Nice to meet you_


	2. Chapter 2

~General P.O.V~

-Carlos and Aidi-

_Aidi heads off to 2nd period when she runs into Carlos again._

Carlos: I'm so sorry...Hey didn't I run into you this morning?

Aidi: Yeah but its ok your friend Kendall apologized.

Carlos: Oh ok, I'm Carlos Antonio Garcia but you can call me Carlos or Carlitos.

Aidi: Nice to meet you Carlos, I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto but you can call me Aidi.

Carlos: Nice to meet you too Aidi.

_They both walk into French class and are assigned seats. They end up sitting next to each other. They get to know each other, find out they're both Latinos, and that they have a lot in common._

-Biana and James-

_Briana heads of to Spanish (She wants an easy class), sits down in the back of class, and she spots James._

Bri: Hey I'm Briana Viviana Rivera but you can call me Bri, we bumped into each other this morning.

James: Hey...Yeah sorry about that.

Bri: Yeah it's alright though your buddy Kendall explained last period.

James: Ok well I'm James David Diamond but you can call me James.

Bri: Nice to meet you James.

James: Pleasure's all mine Bri.

_James and Briana start to talk and find out they have a lot in common, but he doesn't flirt because Rosie said Briana isn't single._

-Rose and Kendall-

_Rosemary leaves Bio to go to Italian class, she meets Kendall._

Kendall: Hey you must be Rosemary Shamarie Rivera.

Rose: Yea, hey you must be Kendall Nathan Knight, I met your friends Carlos and James last period...By the way...How do you know my name?

Kendall: I met your sister and Aidi last period too.

Rose: Ok cool.

_The teacher walks in and introduces what they are going to learn in class this year. Rose then learns that Kendall is stubborn when he speaks English and any other language._

-Logan and Zaidi-

_Zaidi and Logan head off to Latin together after they compare schedules and realize they have five out of seven classes together._

-Everyone-

_2nd and 3rd period go by quickly and the girls head off to Music class and talk about how their first 3 periods went. Logan waits for the guys and they barely make it to Music. The guys spot the girls and sit right behind them._

Kendall: Hey girls!

B+A+R: Hey Kendall!

Kendall: These are my best buds, James David Diamond, Carlos Antonio Garcia, and Logan Philip Mitchell.

Aidi: Hey James and Logan. I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto but you can call me Aidi. Hola otra ves* Carlos.

Rose: Hey Logan. I'm Rosemary Shamarie Rivera but you can call me Rose or Rosie. Hi a 2nd time James and Carlos.

Bri: Hey Carlos and Logan. I'm Briana Viviana Rivera but you can call me Bri. Hi again James.

Aidi: Oh I almost forgot this is my baby sister, Zaidi Naideliz Barreto.

_She points at Zaidi._

J+C+L: Hey!

Nadii: Hey James, Carlos, and Kendall, you can call me Nadii. Hello agian Logan. (Whining) Aidi I'm not a baby.

_They shake hands._

K+C+J: Nice to meet you.

_They get to know the ones they haven't met, and then compare schedules until an average height, semi-bald man, Mr. Roque, walks in, and makes the class do warm-ups. About 5 minutes before class is over Mr. Roque assigns a project; pairing the girls up and pairing the guys up, the project is to come up with a group name, write a song on the subject Mr. Roque gives them, and perform it in front of the class. The project is due a week after homecoming, they have around a month to write their songs._

_*Bell Rings*_

_5th period and lunch went by fast. Now it's 6th period, US History 1, the 8 teens meet up in the back of the classroom and talk about 5th period. Out of nowhere the fire alarm goes off. The 8 teens are the first ones out of the building. They spot Adian and Katie._

Aidi: (Smiling) Joaquin!

Aidi yelled from the other side of the street.

Adian: (Smiling) Aidi!

_He yelled back. She runs up to Adian and hugs him. Then he lets her go after a minute and everyone catches up._

N+R+B: Hey Adian!

Aidi: Jay Did you take your pills before lunch?

Adian: No I took 1. Did you?

Aidi: No I forgot them en casa...Do you have an extra?

Adian: Yea, here. I knew you were gunna forget so I brought the bottle but then I...Uhh...Kinda forgot it in the car. So yeah...Just take mine.

_He says handing her a small pill._

Aidi: Thanks. Oh baby bro.

Bri: This is James David Diamond, Carlos Antonio Garcia, Kendall Nathan Knight, and Logan Philip Mitchell.

_She points at each one, in order._

Nadii: Guys this is our brother, Adian Joaquin Barreto.

Adian: But you can call me Jay or Adian.

The Guys: What's up Adian?

Adian: Nothing much.

_They fist pound._

Kendall: Girls this is my baby sister, Katherine Marie Knight.

Katie: But you can call me Katie.

The Girls: Hey Katie!

James: Katie this is Briana Viviana and Rosemary Shamarie Rivera, and Aidi Alexandra and Zaidi Naideliz Barreto.

Bri: But you can call us Bri...

Aidi: Aidi...

Rose: Rose or Rosie...

Nadii: And Nadii...

Katie: Hey Bri, Aidi, Rosie, and Nadii.

James: Aidi...Why do you need to take pills?

Nadii: Her and Adian have ADHD.

James: Oh!

Katie: That reminds me...Carlos...Did you take your pills?

Aidi: You have ADHD too Carlos?

Carlos: Yup... (To Katie) Yes Mamita I did take my pills.

Katie: Good boy!

Kendall: So baby sis...How's your day so far?

Katie: Good.

Rose: How about you Jay.

Adian: Maravilloso*.

Kendall and Rose: Did you meet new friends.

Katie: Yes! _Daddy_ I made 1.

Adian: Yes prima*. I made 1 too.

_They say while pointing to each other._

Katie and Adian: Did you make new friends?

K+C+J+B+R+A: Yes we did. We made 4.

_They say pointing to the each other._

Katie: Yes! Now mom doesn't have to be on our case about making new friends because we made 5.

The Guys: Good thinking sis!

Bri: Wait...You're all her brothers?

Carlos and James: Yea.

Logan: Kendall is her biological brother and we're her surrogate brothers.

_Logan says pointing at himself and the others._

C+A+A: Surro-What?

_Logan face-palms._

Nadii: He's said...James, him, and you, Carlos, aren't Katie's blood brothers but are like her brothers.

C+A+A: Oh...Ok.

_They talk for a while, the guys get to know Adian, and the girls get to know Katie. When it's time to go back inside, the bell rings signaling it's time for 7th period, Dance._

* * *

><p><em>Otra ves*- again<em>

_En casa*- at home_

_Prima*- Cousin_

_Maravilloso*- __Marvelous_


	3. Chapter 3

~General P.O.V~

_7th period the girls are paired with the guys by the way they interact; Aidi and Carlos, Nadii and Logan, Bri and James, and Rose and Kendall. The teacher makes them dance in pairs to start off the class with them getting to know their classmates even more. After school Nadii, Bri, Rose, Adian, Logan, James, Kendall, and Katie wait in front of the school for Aidi and Carlos to come back with the cars so they can hang out. Aidi's back first, 30 seconds later Carlos comes back._

The Guys and Katie: Whoa! Aidi a Camaro!

The Girls and Adian: Whoa that's your car, Carlos?

_They point at Aidi's car and __to Carlos' car. __Aidi smiles proudly and __Carlos smiles and nods._

Aidi: Yup this is my sexy 2011 Cherry red Camaro Chevy Concept Convertible a.k.a Mi Bebe! Wow Carlos nice classic.

_Aidi high-5s Carlos._

Carlos: And esto es mi '67 Royal Blue Mustang GT 500 a.k.a "Whoa that's your car, Carlos?"

Aidi: Haha oh wow Carlos...

Logan: Carlos loves classics.

Nadii: Aidi loves Bumblebee from "Transformers" and the color red for Miami Heats.

Aidi: He is a sexy ass car, robot, guardian, thing, I like red but I also happen to love the Heats. They're better than the damn Lakers and Celtics!

Carlos: I agree with Aidi and classics are awesome!

Aidi: You got that right Carlos.

_Aidi high-5s Carlos again._

Rose: Oh yea that's why the Lakers won 5 championships and the Heats won none.

Adian: But they lost 4 games. In a row. Against the same team. Before the 3rd round this year.

Aidi: Buen dicho!

Nadii: Forget about them. Anyways...What types of cars do you guys drive?

_Nadii says pointing to James, Kendall, and Logan._

James: A 2012 Royal Dark Purple Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8.

Kendall: A 2012 Red Toyota Camry Hybrid XLE.

Logan: And an '06 Jet Black Aston Martin DB9 Volante...What do you girls drive?

_Logan said pointing to Nadii, Rose, and Bri._

Bri: An '08 Royal Blue Cadillac Escalade.

Rose: An '05 Indigo Porsche Boxster S.

Nadii: And a 2012 Midnight Black Mercedes S55 AMG.

Aidi: The same car in "Twilight".

Adian and Katie: Where did you get the money to buy those?

Katie: And how do you girls know that much about your cars?

_They look at each other and smile._

Aidi: It's like we said we went to Hollywood Arts, every time we performed in front of a producer or got hired for a gig, the past 4 years, they paid us like $1000 an hour each, every performance, and we saved up to buy our own cars. Which added up to $240000 each but now we all have like $40000 left except Adian. He still has all of it, he's still saving up.

Katie and The guys: Whoa.

Carlos: And we saved up our money from jobs we had over the past 4 years. Well except Logan, he got money from his dad, who's a teacher at UCLA, and his mom, who's a book writer person.

Logan: You mean an author?

Carlos: Yea. That's why he has an Aston Martin.

Nadii: And Katie we know so much about cars cause 1) We're Puerto Ricans...The guys in our family love to work on cars...

Adian: (Whispering) Cause they don't want to pay hundreds of dollars on mechanics.

_Nadii hits him._

Rose: 2) Our family is made up of mostly guys.

Bri: 3) When we were kids we always helped them.

Aidi: (Smiling) And 4) We ain't afraid to get covered in grease and oil.

Katie: That's cool.

The Guys: That's hot!

_They all cover their mouths fast but the girls still hear it. They all blush and laugh at the boys outburst._

Adian: Why don't you drive your own cars to school?

_Adian points at the guys._

Kendall: Because we don't want to waste gas and it's fun going to school together.

Logan and James: What about you girls?

Bri: We don't want to hurt the environment and we have a schedule on who's car we take. Aidi goes first, then Nadii, Rose, then me and our schedule works so every 4 days we drive each car or when we feel like it, but it's easier because we live in the same house.

James: We do the same thing it goes Carlitos, Logan, Kendall, and then me, except we don't live together...Why do you live together?

Nadii: Because me and Aidi are sisters, fraternal twins to be exact, Adian is our brother, and Rose and Bri are fraternal twins and also our cousins.

Aidi: But people think we're twins...

_She says pointing to herself and her brother._

Adian: Because we both have hazel eyes, light tan skin, we're brunettes, we have ADHD, we barely fight, and have the same talents.

James: Wait...Adian...What're your talent?

Adian: I play the Drums, Guitar, Piano/Keyboard, I Dance, Sing and I'm an artist.

Katie: That's so cool and creepy at the same time.

The Guys: We agree Batie-bear.

Nadii: How is it creepy? And Batie-bear?

James: When Katie was 1 we didn't know how to pronounce her name.

Logan: So we called her Batie...

Kendall: Then we added the bear because...

Carlos: She was so cuddly.

Bri: And Nadii your brother and twin sister are a 13 months and 2 days apart, have the same talents, and look alike...If that's not weird then I don't know from what f*ucking planet you're from.

Nadii: (Pouting) When you put it that way you make me feel like the dumb one.

Rose: Well for the smartest Barreto child, you really didn't get the easiest thing to understand.

Adian: Oooh...

Aidi: Dunned!

Kendall: Dunned?

Bri: Oh sorry since we were raised in Worcester we say words others don't understand like...

Rose: Dunned, Sauced, O.D but we spell it O.D.E.E or O.D.H.E, gassed, Bird, Bagging and a whole bunch of other words.

Nadii: Dunned and sauced mean getting told off. Odhee means O.D, and gassed means when someone blushes alot, is excited or happy, and Bird means Slut, loose, hoe, bitch, tramp, yea you get the point, and bagging means trying to get at or flirting.

The Guys: Oh!

Aidi: We can teach you our East Coast/New England language if you want?

Carlos: That would be good so we won't feel lost.

Katie: Anyways...You sound just like us, except me and Kendall are the only ones related and I'm 11 months and 2 weeks younger, in our group.

Bri: How?

Carlos: Cause me and James are the less smarter ones.

Kendall: They're smart in their own special ways.

Carlos and James: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

_Everyone laughs except for Carlos, and James._

Katie: And Katie, Kendall, and Logan are the smarter ones.

Logan: Who say smarter and wiser things.

Nadii: And in our group me, Rose, and Bri are the wiser ones.

Adian: And me and Aidi are the less smarter ones...

Aidi: Who do mad fun things!

Rose: The only reason you two are like that, Aidi, is because you have ADHD.

Aidi: But admit it, if we didn't have ADHD, we would still be odhe funner than you.

Rose: Aidi "Odhe funner" doesn't make sense.

Aidi: Well, does to me cause it's in my vocabulary!

Aidan: Dunned!

Carlos and Adian: It's in mine too.

_Carlos, Aidi, and Adian hi-5._

James: (Laughing) Ok. Can we get out of the school parking lot?

Carlos: Yea this is the longest time I stayed around school, if you don't count detention.

Aidi: I agree with Carlitos.

_Carlos smiles at his nickname._

Adian: Me too.

Kendall and Rose: It's only been 15 minu-

C+A+A: Exactly!

Logan: Kendall you forget who you're talking to.

Nadii: You too Rosie.

Carlos and Aidi: What's that supposed to mean?

Bri and James: That you don't like school.

Katie: Ok we should go to...

James: Kendall's house?

The Girls: Ok!

Adian: Ok, we should tell Mami and Titi Dalia first.

_Nadii pulls out her 4G and starts to dial their house number._

Nadii: I'll be right back.

Aidi: Ok.

_5 minutes later Nadii comes back and tells them that their moms said to be back by 6._

Aidi: Ok, so we have three and a half hours to kill at Kendall's house.

Logan: What are we gunna do?

Carlos: Videogames!

Kendall: Ok, but for only like 2 hours, then we should do other stuff.

Carlos: Fine.

Aidi: What games do you have Kendall?

James: He has all , CODs and MWs...

Adian and Aidi: Kendall eres un Angel!

Logan: Why is he an Angel?

Nadii: Because they've been wanting to play Modern Warfare 3 for past few weeks.

Logan: Oh!

_Aidi hops in her car first, Adian in the passenger's seat then the rest of the girls in the back. Carlos hops in the car after Katie, Kendall, and Logan hop in the back, and James gets in the passenger's seat. The girls follow the guys out of the parking lot and head to Kendall's house. When they pull up in the drive way and walk into the living room a tall, skinny, light skinned, redheaded woman walks in from the Kitchen._

* * *

><p>Girls' cars- Google<p>

Aidi:_ .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSaxzNyZomQgszwit_H0n7OCf84hf9YgodFu8-otxcYnYlTopnw_

Nadii:_ .com/images?q=tbn:-i5AvPCBziRy_

Bri:_ .com/images?q=tbn:_

Rose:_ .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRLz3Cqy9dw-_

Guys' cars- Google

Carlos:_ .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS7KIS2AsEQ-_

Logan: _.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT6m4iJx4ObIQ-66mIUJ7S4a_hbQSeyMmPwDItuObtV5bnqReFJdQ_

James: _.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSYhb2p4ZeP_EnM8zY-yKbGWZ7m-x9Hn-tLrq8tIW4288pmb3z96w_

Kendall:_ .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRhYFkJ43oPHVuwpG9jOb-wfHjd7ZWpSgohMzjNqFv0RBvBWq0l_


	4. Chapter 4

~General P.O.V~

?: Hey kids how was school today?

Kendall: Awesome.

Mr. Knight: Good. So...Who are these kids?

Carlos: (Excited) They're our new friends Mama Knight!

Aidi: Hi Mrs. Knight I'm Aidi Alexandra Barreto, this is my little brother, Adian Joaquin Barreto...

Adian: Hi!

Aidi: My twin sister, Zaidi Naideliz Barreto, but we call her Nadii...

Nadii: Hello.

Aidi: And my cousins, who are twins too, Rosemary Shamarie and Briana Viviana Rivera.

_She points at them in order and Rose and Bri wave shyly._

Mr. Knight: Hello. Nice to meet you but please call me Mama Knight, all Kendall's friends do.

The Girls and Adian: Nice to meet you too Mama Knight.

Bri: Uh-oh I think Carlos' pills wore off.

_Bri says making everyone turn around to see Carlos jumping around._

Mama Knight: (Stern voice) Antonio.

_Carlos stops jumping. Mrs. Knight walks back t the kitchen._

Carlos: (Pouting) Sorry Mama Knight.

James: (To Bri) No they didn't, he gets like this when we play videogames.

Bri: Oh ok I got worried for a sec.

Aidi: Well, sucks for you, Rivera, mine did.

Adian: Mine too. Haha.

Nadii: Adian and Aidi...When was the last time you took them?

Aidi and Adian: When we met up after lunch!

Nadii: And how many did you take today?

Adian and Aidi: 1!

Rose: (Whining) You guys are supposed to take 2 pills in the morning.

Bri: Adian where are your pills?

Adian: In the car.

Nadii: Aidi give me your car keys.

Aidi: Here.

_Nadii takes Aidi's keys, excuses herself, walks back to the car, and gets the pills. She comes back 5 minutes later to see that Aidi, Adian, and Carlos started playing MW3._

Nadii: Aidi and Adian come over here.

Aidi: One minute.

Adian: What Aidi said.

Nadii: Ahora mismo.

Aidi and Adian: Ok.

_Aidi and Adian get up, take a pill each from Nadii, and swallow it._

Kendall: Aidi is older than Nadii and Adian. Right?

Bri: She's actually the middle child but yea she's older.

Kendall: (Confused) Then why does she take orders from Nadii?

Rose: Aidi and their 3 brothers all do cause Nadii's the only one that doesn't have ADHD and the most intimidating out of the our uncle Barreto's kids.

Kendall: That explains why she's calm instead of bouncing off the walls.

Carlos: Now I get it! She's silent but deadly like Batie-Bear.

Bri: (Nodding) Exactly.

James: Why do they have to take 2 pills in the morning?

Bri: Because their ADHD makes them more hyper than they normally already are.

James: I don't get it.

Logan: Do you know someone who's hyper but doesn't have ADHD?

James: Ye-Nope.

Logan: Have you met someone that has ADHD and only takes 1 pill a day?

James: Yea, Carlos.

Carlos: Nope, I take 2.

James: Ok then...No.

Kendall: Ok...Umm...Picture Carlos when he doesn't take his pills.

James: That's baaad; the house would be upside down.

Rose: But picture it 2x as worse...That would be Adian and Aidi, for you. If, they don't have both of their pills.

Katie: Than I won't have a house anymore.

Nadii: That's why they take 2 pills.

James and Katie: Ohh.

_Aidi and Adian walk back in calm and non-hyper._

Aidi and Adian: So what are we talking about?

Carlos: How bad it would be if you and Adian didn't take your pills.

K+L+J: Carlos!

Adian: That's alright.

Aidi: Chacho seria muy muy muy malo.

James: What?

Katie: What's 'Chacho'?

Nadii: Nene she said 'Man it would be really really really bad'.

Logan: Dude you need to work on translating your Spanish.

James: I know.

Adian: 'Chacho' is short for muchacho.

Bri: I'll help you, James. I have nothing else to do.

James: Thanks.

Bri: No problem.

Nadii: You're not the only one who needs a tutor.

Logan: You, The smartest Barreto child, need help in a subject?

_He looks at her in disbelief._

Nadii: (Nodding) Yup in Calculus.

Logan: Ok then. I'll help you.

Nadii: Thanks.

Aidi: Hey! What about me and Rosie? I need help on my Dance and Rose (Turning to Rose) wants to learn how to play the guitar but don't want us to help her!

Rose: Because you always scream at me for doing something wrong!

Aidi: True.

Briana and Adian: Haha Aidi just straight up agrees.

Kendall: I'll help you, Rosie and I won't yell at you.

Katie: He really won't. He even taught me I was 10 now I'm best in my music class according to Mr. Roque.

Carlos: And yo te ayudo Aidi.

James: Out of all us guys Carlitos is the best dancer.

Carlos: It's cause Latinos know how to dance.

Aidi: It's not that I don't know how, I just need help at remembering the 2nd half of a routine, so gracias Carlitos.

Rose: (Smiling) Thanks Kenny.

Kendall: Kenny? Why?

Rose: Yup I'm calling you Kenny because it's easier to remember.

Kendall: Fine than you're Rosita.

Carlos: I want a nickname.

Aidi: You're gunna be Bebe because you look so squishy, like a baby.

Carlos: Yay! You're Beba cause you look huggable like a baby.

Aidi: (Blushing) Ok. Yay! We have matching nicknames.

_Aidi blushes but only Nadii, Bri, Adian, and Rose notice. They giggle at her. The others don't notice._

James: I want one too.

Bri: I'll call you Jamie because I want to and I can't call you Jay that's Adain's.

James: Ok fine by me. You'll be Vivi.

Bri: Alright.

Nadii: Logan, your Gringo because that's what Puerto Ricans call their light skinned friends that.

Logan: Ok. You're Nikki.

Nadii: Why?

Logan: Because of your middle name.

Nadii: Ok.

Adian: Katie, your Kit-Kat.

Katie: Kit-Kat? Why?

Adian: Cause I want some Kit-Kats.

Kendall: Are you saying you _want_ my sister.

Adian: No, no I mean your sister's name reminds me of Kit-Kats.

Kendall: (Chuckling) It's alright man. I was just joking.

_Adian sighs in relief._

Katie: Ok, Adian your A.J.

Adian: Why?

Katie: Because your name is Aidan Joaquin as in A.J. Duh!

Adian: I'm fine with that.

_They continue to play MW3 and continue to talk for 2 hours then Aidi and Bri's Phones go off._

Nadii and Rose: Who is it?

Aidi: Jordan.

Bri: Xavi.

Nadii: (Annoyed) What do Ortiz and Torres want?

Aidi: _Ortiz_ said "Hola donde esta quiero ver te".

Bri: And _Torres_ said "Donde estas? come 2 mi casa I wanna chill".

Nadii: Of course they did.

_Then Rose's phone rings._

Nadii: Now who's that?

Rose: Juan.

Nadii: And what does _Rodriguez_ want? Let me guess "To chill".

Rose: Si.

James: (Whispering) Who are they talking about?

Adain: (Whispering) Their annoying ass boyfriends.

_Kendall and James get into a state of shock. The first one out is Kendall._

Kendall: (Whispering) I'm guessing you don't like them very much.

Adian: (Whispering) Your guessing correctly. They are douche bags.

_Down inside Kendall and James are sad except Logan and Carlos; Logan doesn't worry cause they didn't say anything about Nadii having a boyfriend and Carlos is lost in the game not paying any attention. Then Nadii's phone rings._

Nadii: Oh look who decides to text me after not texting, speaking, or seeing me for a week.

Aidi: What'd he say?

Nadii: "Where are you? I wanna see you I haven't seen you in a week".

Bri: That's his fault for not visiting, calling, or texting.

Rose: I don't get why, your still with Trey.

Aidi: Yea he's such a light skinned n*ggah-rican man whore but you're just too oblivious to notice.

Logan: (Whispering) Ok so Imma take a guess. Trey is Nikki's...

_Logan says while swallowing a lump in his throat he didn't know he had._

Logan: ...Boyfriend?

Adian: (Whispering/Angry) Yup he's the biggest douche bag.

Bri: Nadii, Aidi just used a word she never uses, she only does that if she's serious, so you know she ain't kidding about this sh*t.

Aidi: Yea, you haven't noticed that every time Camille, your bird of a best friend; you know since she's been nowhere and everywher-

Rose: Aidi concentrate!

Aidi: Oh yeah right that! Well as I was saying...Every time she's near him, they're always all over each other, but you think we're lying cause we got no prof.

Nadii: Well I need prof.

R+B+A: Fine we'll text Tasha to get us prof.

Nadii: Ok do that.

Rose: Don't worry you'll get it sooner or later.

Bri: But when it turns out to be true...We're gunna be there to comfort yo-

Aidi: But we're also gunna say we told you so.

_Everyone looks at Aidi._

Aidi: What I want to say it to her at some point in my life. Since I'm 'Always wrong'.

_She puts air quotes around "Always wrong"._

Carlos: Ok, how about we calm down, think nice thoughts about kittens, and go play outside.

Aidi: (Laughing) Ok Bebe let's go.

_Aidi gets up to head outside._

Bri and Rose: Ok Haha. What are we gunna play?

Kendall: Sports?

Mrs. Knight: (Stern voice) Kendall. No Hockey.

Kendall: Fiiiine.

Aidi: Soccer!

Nadii: Football.

James: Ok. If you wanna play Football raise your hand?

_Nadii, Kendall, James, and Logan raise their hands._

Carlos: Who wants to play Soccer?

_Aidi, Carlos, Adian, and Katie raise their hands._

Logan: Ok, so Vivi and Rosita you're the tie breakers.

Bri: Well we kinda wanna play Basketball.

_Aidi and Nadii look at each other than..._

Aidi and Nadii: Never mind we wanna play Basketball.

Kendall: Ok, so A.J and Batie-Bear are the tie breakers.

_Adian and Katie begin to think then Katie breaks the silence._

Katie: I'll just watch and listen to music. How about you A.J?

Adian: Yea, I'll do the same as Kit-Kat.

Kendall: Ok, so you girls play Basketball and us guys play Football?

Everyone: Fine by us!

_They go outside, play Football and Basketball for the 85 minutes then go back inside._

Bri: It's 5:45.

Mrs. Knight: Girls, Adian would you like to stay for dinner?

Adian: No thanks Mama Knight. We have to get home and work on our Music projects.

Mrs. Knight: You already have a project assigned.

Kendall: Yea but it isn't due til after homecoming.

Rose: We like to get a head start on our songs.

Nadii: Especially on this one in particular.

Logan: Why? What's your topic?

The Girls: Heartbreak.

Carlos: That isn't that hard.

James: Well Carlos out of all of us you and Kendall are the only ones who got your hearts broken.

Nadii: Really?

Kendall: Yup back in Minnesota my ex moved away without telling me and then I found out 2 days later, when she texted me, that she moved to Colorado. But I'm over it.

Carlos: (Pouting) And my last girlfriend broke up with me because after almost 5 months of being together she said I was "To childish" for her.

_He added air quotes using his fingers and made a face while doing it._

James: Carlitos it was 3 years ago in Minnesota. You were 14. Get over it.

Carlos: (Pouting) So. I can't, I actually really really liked her.

Aidi: Does Carlitos need a hug.

Carlos: (Baby voice/Arms open) Yes.

_Aidi goes up and hugs him. She lets go after a few seconds._

Aidi: Out of us girls and Adian its only been me.

Logan: Really?

Bri: We've only been in two serious relationships. The one we're in now and one from 3 years ago.

Rose: Our first serious relationships ended cause we were moving back to Worcester after 2 years of living in P.R.

Aidi: Yup but my first serious relationship back in P.R ended because the douc-

_Mrs. Knight gives her a stern look._

Aidi: Sorry Mama Knight. The idiot. Thought that when he cheated on me before we left, that I wouldn't find out which I did and lets just say it didn't end very pretty. For him. By the way for the millionth time thank you Rosie you anger really came in handy.

L+K+J: Ouch!

James: I wasn't there but I can feel it.

Logan and Kendall: Remind us never to get Nadii or Rose pi-angry at us.

Carlos: That's mean. Do you need a hug Beba?

Aidi: (Baby voice/Blushing) Yes.

_Carlos goes up and hugs her. Again, only Adian and the girls notice Aidi blush. He lets go after a few seconds. Rose checks the time._

Rose: Shi-oot it's 5:58 we have to go.

Bri: Ok.

The Girls: Bye Kitty, Gringo, Kenny, Jamie, Bebe, and Mama Knight.

_They kiss each of them on the cheek before they leave._

Adian: Bye Kit-Kat and Mama Knight.

_Adian Kisses them on the cheek and h__e fist bumps the guys._

Adian: Deuces. See you tomorrow guys.

_Shows them the "Peace" sign once he's at the door. The guys stayed for dinner._

-Guys and Katie-

James: Carlos did you just use your's and her break up stories as an excuse to hug her?

Carlos: Maybe, Maybe not.

Katie: To bad you have no chances with them.

_Carlos looks at her in confusion._

Katie: Didn't you hear Bri she said and I quote "We've only been in two serious relationships. The one we're in now and one from 3 years ago".

The Guys: (Frowning) Oh.

James: I miss the 2nd part.

Logan: Oh well that doesn't stop us from being friends with them.

Mrs. Knight: That's right Logan. That doesn't mean you can't be friends with the girls you like.

_The guys nod._

Kendall: Ooh Baby sis! Bri didn't say anything about Adian being taken.

Katie: (Looking down/Blushing) Shut up!

Carlos and James: Ooh Katie likes Adian. Katie likes Adian. Katie lik-

_Katie stares daggers at them._

Carlos and James: (Looking down) Sorry.

_They continue to eat dinner. When they finish Carlos, James, and Logan hop into the Mustang and head home. They get home and tell their moms how their day went._

-Girls and Adian-

_Meanwhile the girls and Adian hop in the Camero and head home. After dinner Adian heads straight to the shower then to bed. Aidi, Bri, and Rose call their boyfriends before they go to bed to let them know where they were_.

-Bri-

Bri: Hola my amor.

***Xavi: Heyy babe. How was your day?***

Bri: Surprisingly good. Me, the chicas, and Adian met new people.

***Xavi: Cool what are their names?***

Bri: James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, Stephanie King, Tyler, Dak, and these 3 girls all named Jennifer.

***Xavi: So you met new guys?***

Bri: Yea they're really sweet and chill people. They are pretty much the first people who bothered to say hi and tell us about the school.

***Xavi: Oh ok. By the way I texted you earlier but you didn't text back. Where were you?***

Bri: Oh I was with my cousins and Rosie. We were hanging out with Katie, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. At Kendall and Katie's house playing video games and basketball we met their mom too. She's odhee nice.

***Xavi: (Angry) SO INSTEAD OF BEING WITH ME YOU WERE WITH 4 OTHER GUYS?***

Bri: (Mad) ALL WE DID WAS PLAY GAMES AND GET TO KNOW THEN AND THE SCHOOL BETTER.

***Xavi: That they were flirting with you.***

Bri: NO THEY DIDN'T THEY KNOW WE AIN'T SINGLE. WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?

***Xavi: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT ALMOST EVERY GUY DID OVER HERE.***

Bri: YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE A GUY, OTHER THEN YOU, CAN MAKE ME LAUGH, MEANS THAT THEY WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME.

***Xavi: YES BECAUSE THEY DO!***

Bri: NO THEY DON'T. PLUS YOU DON'T KNOW THESE GUYS. THEY'RE WAY DIFF-YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEEDA EXPLAIN HOW THEY ARE. I'm tired Imma go ta bed.

***Xavi: Fine but we're not through with this convo.***

Bri: You're not pero yo si. Bye.

_She hangs up before he can say anything._

-Rose-

Rose: Hi Juan.

***Juan: Hola babe. Where were you? I been tryinna text you.***

Rose: I was at Kenny, one of my new friends', house.

***Juan: Cool but why didn't you text me?***

Rose: Babe I texted you when I woke up, when I got to school, during lunch, and After school. Everyone's starting to get pissed at me for texting you to much.

***Juan: (Angry) TELL THEM TO MIND THIER OWN MOTHER F*CKING BUSINESS!***

Rose: WHOA CALM YO ASS. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO RAISE YO VOICE AT ME. NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT I DID TO AIDI'S EX?

***Juan: NO. BUT I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE GETTING IN OUR BUSINESS!***

Rose: THEY AIN'T IN OUR BUSINESS THEY JUST TIRED OF US TEXING EACH OTHER NON STOP!

***Juan: THEY ARE IN OUR BUSI-***

Rose: IT'S CAUSE I DON'T HAVE UNLIMITED TEXTING! I DO HAVE A LIMIT!

***Juan: SO GET UNLIMITED TEXTING!***

Rose: JUST CAUSE I _HAD_ $280000, FOR PERFORMING 70 HOURS A YEAR FOR 4 YEARS, TO BEGIN WITH PLUS BUYING MYSELF A CAR AND A FEW THINGS FOR EVERYONE. YOU DON'T REALIZE NOW I HAVE $40000 LEFT FOR COLLEGE, SO MY MOM IS PAYING FOR MY PHONE NOW, AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS A LOT OF MONEY TO PAY FOR 3 PHONES EVERY MONTH!

***Juan: So don't go ta college!***

Rose: You know what I wanna make something of my life. I'm done with this convo. Good night.

***Juan: But I am-***

_She straight up just hangs up on him mid-sentence._

-Aidi-

***Jordan: Hey.***

_He says with no real emotion in his voice._

Aidi: What's wrong?

***Jordan: Xavi said you be chillin with otha guys. What up with dat?***

Aidi: Nothin. They're friends, nothing more, nothing less.

***Jordan: YOU SHOULDN'T BE CHILLIN WITH OTHA F*CKIN GUYS!***

Aidi: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHATTA DO. IT'S MY LIFE. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT MY FATHER. I CAN CHILL WITH WHOEVER I WANNA.

***Jordan: NO YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE _MY _GIRLFRIEND, YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BAGGIN OTHA N*GGAHS!***

Aidi: (Angry) WHO SAID I BE BAGGIN ANYONE! THERE JUST MY NEW FRIENDS WE BARELY KNOW THEM! IT'S LIKE I SAID NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS.

***Jordan: BUT DO THEY KNOW THAT?***

Aidi: YES THEY DO WE TOLD THEM WE ARE TAKEN AND WE TOLD THEM WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EX IN P.R. THEY PERFECTLY KNOW NOT TO TRY ANY SH*IT WIT US!

***Jordan: (Worried) The one that was put in the hospital by Rose?***

Aidi: Yea that one. Umm I'mma go cause I'm not really happy with you right now.

***Jordan: Bye love you.***

Aidi: Yea I'm not sure bout that right now. You really pissed me off, accusing me of baggin otha n*ggas. No.

***Jordan: (Sad) I'm sorry.***

Aidi: Sorry don't cut it. I'm still pissed. Te hablo mas horita. Bye.

_She hangs up. _

-Zaidi and Adian-

_Zaidi gets a phone call. She looks at the caller ID sees it's the one and only, Trey. Adian walks in._

Adian: ¿No lo vas a cojer?

Nadii: No it's Trey.

Adian: Then why don't you take it?

Nadii: I'm pissed at him so imma ignore him for a week to show him how I feel and we need to plan for your birthday in 3 days. You know turning 15.

Adian: I an't wait. Can it just be Mami, Titi Dalia, Me, you, the girls, Katie, and the guys and their families.

Nadii: So just a small party?

Adian: Yea like a BBQ or something?

Nadii: Ok I'll just tell the others.

Adian: Ok Goodnight Nadii.

Nadii: Goodnight.

_Nadii's phone rings again, she doesn't pick it up but shuts it off. She goes and finds the girls in the hallway in front of their rooms. She tells the girls about throwing Adian a small party t__hen they all go to bed pissed off and kinda excited for the little party._


	5. Chapter 5

***3 days later: Sunday***

~General P.O.V~

_It's Adian's birthday and the party is going to be the girls, their moms, the guys, Carlos' brothers, and Mrs. Knight, the guys parents have to work. The 10 teens are in the back yard of the girls' house, the girls leaning their heads on the guys' shoulders, playing truth or dare._

Aidi: Ok one last round.

Carlos: Oh c'mon why only one.

_Carlos whines looking down at Aidi._

Rose: Carlos we've been playing since 2.

Carlos: So, what's your point?

Kendall: It's almost 7:30pm.

Nadii: And we still haven't had cake.

Logan: Or sang happy birthday to Adian.

James: Oh, speaking of birthdays, Logan what are we gunna do in 10 days for the big 1, 7.

Bri: Wait 10 days that's the 14th and 17! HOLY SH*T YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TWO DAYS BEFORE HOMECOMING!

Logan: (Laughing) YES I TOLD YOU THIS 2 DAYS AGO!

Rose: Wow Bri you never forget anyone's B-day or age.

Bri: I know it's just everything going on with Xaviersito. He thinks he owns me.

James: Aww does Vivi need a hug?

Bri: (Baby voice) Yes.

_They hug. Katie makes kissy faces at James._

Carlos: Do you at least remember our b-days and ages?

Bri: Well Rosa and Mine's are the same, July 31th we'll turn 17, Aidi and Nadii's is August 2nd they'll turn 17, Carlitos yours is August 15 and you'll be 18 I think-

Carlos: Yay you remembered.

Bri: Yay! Umm...Kenny's is November 2nd and he'll be 17. I think.

_She looks a Kendall and he nods his head. She's right._

Bri: Kitty yours is Oc-tooo-berrr 16th? And you'll be...15?

_Katie nods too._

Bri: Logan's is September 14th he'll turn 17.

Logan: You only know that because James reminded you.

Bri: So...Jay's is today, September 4th, and you are 15.

Adian: Well duh!

Bri: Callate. And Jamie's is July 16th and you'll be 17 n-no 18.

_She looks at James and he nods in approval._

Bri: Yay! My mind isn't totally screwed up by Mr. Xavier Torres.

_They all continue to talk, forgetting about truth or dare. Mrs. Barreto walks out._

Mrs. Barreto: Kids come inside we are going to sing happy birthday.

Carlos: Yes!

Aidi: Cake time! MOVE!

_Aidi pushes Carlos, who is about to get up, down and is the first to go inside. Carlos gets up and chases after her._

Carlos: Get back here!

Aidi: You can't catch me. Na na na na boo boo.

_The others follow behind shaking their heads._

Mrs. Rivera: Ok Adian, mi amor, go stand in the middle. Aidi and Briana en un lado, Zaidi y Rosemary en el otro.

_The girls do as they are told._

Mrs. Rivera: Perfect. Boys if you want you can go on each side behind the girls.

Mrs. Barreto: And Katie can go next to Adian so we can see all of you.

Katie: Yay! Ok Mrs. Barreto and Mrs. Rivera! C'mon guys.

Mrs. Barreto: Katie, sweetie, what did we tell you? Call me Mama Luz.

Mrs. Rivera: And call me Mama Dalia.

Katie: Sorry.

Mrs. Barreto: It's ok.

_Carlos and James stand behind Aidi and Bri, Logan and Kendall stand behind Nadii and Rose, and Katie stand next to Aidi and Adian._

Mrs. Rivera: Jowell, Angel, y Jorge you can join them if you like.

Jowell: We'd love to Mama Luz.

_They stand behind the girls, next to James and Kendall. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Barreto, and Mrs. Rivera finish taking pictures after 5 minutes._

Aidi: Can we sing happy birthday? I want cake now.

Carlos: Me too.

Mrs. Barreto: Ok mi vida we'll sing happy birthday.

Nadii: Bri start it off.

Bri: Ok. _"Happy birthday to you-"_

Everyone: _"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Adian, Happy birthday to you"._

Rose: _"Happy birthday to you you're a hundred and two-"_

A+N+B: _"You smell like a monkey and you act like one too"._

Aidi: _"Feliz feliz en tu día amiguito-"_

All (Except The Knights+J+L): _"Que dios te bendiga que reine la paz en tu día y que cumplas muchos más"_

A+A+C: Ehhh! CAKE!

Aidi: Happy b-day Joaquin.

_Aidi hugs him, dips her fingers in the icing, and spreads on the right side of Adian's face. When she finishes she licks the icing off her fingers._

Aidi: Mmm that's good icing.

Bri: Didn't you already try it.

Aidi: Yea so, your point is?

Bri: SMH Nothing prima.

Nadii: Happy birthday hermanito.

_Nadii hugs Adian too avoiding the icing on his face._

Adian: Thank you very mucho.

_He begins licking the icing off his face._

Katie: Happy b-day A.J.

_Katie hugs Adian, they pull away both don't notice each other's blush._

Kendall: Happy b-day bro.

Logan and James: Happy birthday man.

Carlos: Feliz cumple Adían.

Adían: Thanks.

_Everyone says happy birthday to Adian, gives him hugs, and get cake._

Carlos: Oh man! Who made this cake?

_Carlos stuffs his face with cake. Literally._

Nadii: How do you know we didn't buy it?

Kendall: Because Carlos loves food and-

James: He can always tell the difference.

Logan: It's weird how he knows.

Bri: It sounds weird too.

Rose: Yea it does.

Aidi: Mmhhm. Well we made the cake.

Adian: Oh no I'm too young to die. I just turned 15.

Nadii: Shut up?

Katie: Well this is the best cake I've ever tasted.

K+L+J: What she said.

Garcia bros: Agreed.

Nadii: Thank you.

Bri: Mochas thank you's.

Rose: Gracias.

Aidi: Thanks babes.

C+J+L+K+J+J: Did you just call us Babe.

Aidi: Yup I always call my friends that.

All the guys: Oh.

_Everyone stays quiet. Until Katie decides to speak._

Katie: Isn't it kinda ironic that almost half of us are twins.

Kendall: That's not random at all Baby sister.

Katie: Be quiet.

Rose: What do you mean almost half?

Logan: Only six of us have twins.

James: You and Bri, Aidi and Nadii, and Angel and Jorge.

_They all turn to Carlos' brothers._

N+A+A+B+R: You guys are twins?

Angel: Yea?

Jorge: Carlitos didn't tell you?

Nadii: Don't think so.

Logan: Carlos must've forgotten.

Carlos: Yea I was gunna tell you but you know what happens when I eat corndogs. I got distracted!

J+K+K: Of course you did.

Aidi: Wait how old are you babes?

Angel: We're 18 turning 19 on July 30th.

Bri: Wow that is creepy.

Jorge: How?

Rose: That's a day before our birthday.

Aidi: This is some scary sh-

_Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Rivera, and Mrs. Barreto give Aidi a look._

Aidi: Shizz nuts. Yea scary shizz nuts.

Mrs. Barreto: Nice save.

_Jowell, Angel, Jorge, Mrs. Barreto, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Rivera leave the room. The 10 teens continue eating and talking. 20 minutes later Mrs. Knight walks in._

Mrs. Knight: Kids you have 20 more minutes till we leave, tomorrow is a school night.

K+L+K+J+C: Aww c'mon we wanna stay.

Adian: Mama Knight, can they sleep over?

Mrs. Knight: Well it's up to your moms.

Aidi: If my mom says yes can Kendall and Katie sleep over.

Mrs. Knight: Yes I suppose but Logan, Carlos, and James call and ask your moms.

Carlos: Can I go ask Jowell instead? Since he's the oldest.

Bri: How old is he?

Carlos: He turning 21 on January 10th.

Bri: So you're the baby?

Carlos: Yup.

Aidi: Now I got another excuse to why I call you Bebe.

Carlos: (Pouting) Not fair.

Aidi: It's alright Babe.

Adian: She sometimes acts like a baby. She likes binkies and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Aidi: (Thumb in mouth/Whining) No I don't.

Nadii: That's why your thumbs in your mouth.

Aidi: Shut it.

Carlos: Now I got another reason too.

Mrs. Knight: Carlos you can ask him but make sure he tells your mom.

Carlos: Ok Mama Knight.

_James and Logan call their parents and Carlos calls his brother, he doesn't want to get up, after about 5 minutes they hang up simultaneously._

Carlos: He said I can.

James: So did my mom.

Logan: And mine too.

Mrs. Knight: Ok.

_Aidi, Adian, and Nadii Scream for their mom making the others jump._

Mrs. Barreto: What?

Adian: Can you come over here?

_Mrs. Barreto comes in with Mrs. Rivera right behind her._

Mrs. Barreto: ¿Qué quieres mijito?

N+B+R+A: Can Katie and the guys sleep over.

_Mrs. Barreto and Mrs. Rivera look at each other and nod._

Mrs. Barreto: Sure they can.

Katie: Yay!

K+K+L+J+C: Thanks Mama Luz and Mama Dalia.

Mrs. Knight: Where are they going to sleep?

Adian: The guys in my room and-

Aidi: Girls in my room? Since it's the biggest out of the girls' rooms.

K+K+L+J+C: Alright.

_Carlos' brothers walk in the room._

Angel: Ven Carlitos.

Jorge: You needa get your stuff for tomorrow.

Carlos: Ok.

Mrs. Knight: You too Ken, Kate, James, and Logan.

J+K+K+L: Ok.

_They all get up to leave._

Logan: We'll be back in half an hour tops.

Aidi: Why that long? You live like 3 minutes away by car.

Carlos: Y'know cause of James' clothes and hair products.

James: Hey I actually know what I'm gunna wear tomorrow…For once.

Logan and Katie: Good.

Katie: Ok see you in about 20-30 minutes.

Aidi: Alright.

Mrs. Knight: Goodnight Aidi, Nadii, Bri, and Rosie. Goodnight Luz. Goodnight Dalia. Happy Birthday Adian.

A+B+R+N: Goodnight Mama Knight.

Mrs. B and Mrs. R: Goodnight Jen.

Adian: Goodnight Mama Knight thank you.

_They all give her a kiss on the cheek._

Carlos' Bros: Goodnight everyone. Happy birthday Adian. It was nice meeting you guys.

N+A+B+R: Goodnight you too.

Aidi: Goodnight Babes. Nice meeting you too.

_The three give the girls, Mrs. Rivera, and Mrs. Barreto a kiss each on the cheek and Adian daps. The guys and Katie come back 20 minutes later in the Aston Martin. They all talk and hang out for a half hour._

Logan: When do you wake up?

Rose: Since we don't go to HA anymore and school starts at 7:30.

Nadii: We wake up at like 5:50, shower, get dressed, eat, and wait for Bri for like 10 minutes.

Aidi: We're done by like 7.

Bri: I take like half an hour on my hair and make-up.

Kendall: How many bathrooms do you guys have?

Rose: 7, one in each room, if you don't include our mom's bathroom, its 5, but if you include the half bathroom downstairs then it would be 6 but if you want to shower its 5.

Logan: So 8 but 2 are off limits and 1 doesn't have a shower.

Bri: Pretty much. (To Kendall) Why?

Katie: Well James takes a long time in the bathroom doing his hair.

James: Well it has to be perfect.

Nadii: Lucky us for having 8 bathrooms.

Rose: Umm how about Aidi and Katie us Aidi's bathroom?

Nadii: Sure.

Aidi: Nadii and Rose take Nadii's...

Bri: Adian and Carlos could take Adian's...

Nadii: Logan and Kendall can take Rose's...

Adian: And since Bri and James take a while they can take Bri's.

Bri: Ok.

James: Fine by me by the time I'm done showering you girls are up.

K+K+C+L+A: Alright.

Nadii: It's agreed. Oh Logan and Kendall, Rose's bedroom is the 2nd on the left.

Kendall: Alright. Umm before we go to bed we kinda have to change.

_He says while signaling to the clothes on their bodies._

Rose: You and Logan can go use it now if you want.

Bri: And James and Carlos you can use mine if you want. 3rd door on the left.

J+K+L+C: Thanks.

Adian: When you're done you can go to my room 2nd on the right.

Aidi: Katie you can change now. 1st door on you right. We'll be right up.

L+J+K+K+C: Alright.

_The guys and Katie head up the stairs._

Adian: Well it's almost 10. Buenas noches chicas. Thanks for the party.

B+R+N+A: Buenas noches A.J. Welcome and Happy birthday *Muah*.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 Weeks later*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

-Girls and Adian-

_The girls and Adian all go shopping for homecoming and Logan's birthday presents._

Adian: Ok well imma go somewhere else, where I'm not seen dress shopping, and look for Gringo's present.

Aidi: Ok.

Nadii: Where you going?

Adian: Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, and Foot Locker.

Rose: Ok. Meet us by McDonalds in...

Bri: 2 hours tops.

Adian: Ok Deuces.

Aidi: _**"My shawty always on some bullsh*t like Chicago so I flip that middle finger-"**_

Aidi and Adian: **_"And that index finger follow. Deuces we ain't got no future in tomorr-_" **oh. Sorry stuck in my head since this morning.

Bri: Umm ok so get going Adian.

Adían: Oh aight. See ya en dos horas.

N+A+B+R: Aight.

_Adian leaves the store and buys a whole new outfit and a few other things from all 4 stores. The girls all stick together and help each other out. After 2 hours they all have new outfits and accessories._

Adian: Chicas ¿Que comparon?

Aidi: I bought a red, strapless, knee-length dress, Gucci rimless silver sunglasses, a red flower necklace with a matching ring, a pair of red heart studs, red wedges, and something for Loganator.

Nadii: I picked out a black, knee-length, strapless dress, a Batman necklace, H&M sunglasses, a silver Hermes ring, black rose studs, silver wedges, and something for Gringo.

Rose: I ended up getting a purple, one strap, knee-length dress, purple wedges, CG Fashion sunglasses, Purple heart pendent, the same studs como Aidi's pero en violeta, Justin Bieber bracelets, and a gift for Loges.

_Adian and Nadii look at Rose as if she was a psycho chick who just escaped from a Mental Hospital._

Rose: What? Yea that's right I'm a Belieber.

Aidi and Bri: Amen Rosa.

_Aidi sticks her hands in the air like if she was preaching at church._

Bri: Umm...Well anyways...I ended up picking out a pink, strapless, knee-length dress, a pink "Love" necklace, a pink diamond trim rose ring, DIOR Air light pink sunglasses, a pair of pink Skull studs, and pink wedges, y algo para Gringito.

R+A+N: What bout you A.J?

Adian: Well...Beba, Nikki, Rosita, and Vivi, I got a yellow hoodie, grey skinnies, grey dress shirt, a black vest to go over the sweater, 2 leather bracelets, una Crus, yellow and white Air Maxes, and a present for Loges.

Nadii: Whose car are we taking?

A+A+R: El tuyo.

Rose: Your's primita.

Nadiii: Ok fine.

Aidi: I just realized something.

Rose and Bri: What did we forget something.

Aidi: No I just realized that we are gunna look gooood.

Bri: Don't we always?

Rose: Wow. James has rubbed off on you a little.

Bri: (Blushing) Nuhuh. C'mon lets go eat.

-Guys and Katie-

_Meanwhile._

Katie: Big Brother.

Kendall: What Baby sister?

Katie: Take me to the mall?

Kendall: Why?

Katie: To buy a few things for Homecoming Duh. And something for Loges.

_James and Logan walk over to them leaving Carlos in the Jeep._

James: Kendall we're heading there anyways-

Logan: Might as well take her.

Kendall: Ok c'mon Kate.

_They hop in the Jeep and head to the mall. 10 minutes later James parks the car near the entrance._

Kendall: Ok so in 2 hours we meet up in front of Pizza Hut for lunch.

K+C+J: Ok.

James: Well bye.

Carlos: Adiós.

Logan: Peace.

Katie: See ya Big Brother.

Kendall: 2 hours! Pizza Hut!

K+L+C+J: Yea yea yea.

_They head to different directions. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos meet up at Pizza Hut._

Kendall: Well we're 30 minutes early. So we should just sit here and wait for James and Katie.

Carlos: Ok.

Logan: Alright.

_40 minutes pass and Katie and James arrive at the Pizza Hut._

Carlos: Finally I was starving.

Logan: Carlos you just ate 10 corndogs. You are seriously still hungry?

Kendall: Loges its Carlos you're talking to.

Logan: Yea your right. Ok so what did you buy that took you so long?

Katie: Well I picked out a yellow, strapless, knee-length dress with a bow, yellow Nike Racer sunglasses, a yellow emerald shaped cocktail ring, a pair of yellow crystal studs, Zinnie pendent necklace, and yellow wedges.

James: That looks cute Batie-Bear.

_Katie smiles at James._

Katie: What about you guys?

Carlos: Oh oh I'll go first. I got a blue dress shirt, black skinnies, a black vest, a white tie, leather bracelets, a silver chain with a cross, and blue and white Jordans.

Katie: You're going to look so cute Hermano.

_Carlos shows her is huge childlike smile, teeth and everything._

Carlos: Thanks Kit-Kat.

Logan: Ok I bought a black dress shirt, black skinnies, a white tie, leather bracelets, a silver chain with a Japanese symbol, and black and white Nikes.

Katie: Logan who buys most of your clothes?

Logan: My mom. Why?

Katie: You should buy them yourself. You are going to look handsome.

Logan: Thank you very much Kate.

Katie: No prob.

Kendall: Well I bought a red button up shirt, black skinnies, a black tie, silver and black leather bracelets, and red Vans.

Katie: I like it; it's cute but still casual just like you Big Brother. Wait were in God's name did that just come from.

Kendall: Haha well thanks Baby sis.

Katie: Oh…Umm…Welcome. Oh ok now we had to save the fashionista for last. Now Jamie what did you buy?

James: I know I have the best taste. Ok so I got a purple button up, black skinnies, a black vest, a black tie, leather bracelet, Silver Star of David necklace, and black Adidas.

Katie: Yea I cannot believe imma say this but James you are going to look more handsome than usual. Girls are going to be all over you.

James: Aww man.

Carlos: What's wrong Dude.

James: That's not what I was going for but oh well.

Logan: (Sarcastic) Oh my God James Diamond not wanting girls all over him, the world has come to an end!

Katie: (Smiling) Oh my God! And I know why. Its cause our little Jamie has a crush on a certain someone and I know who that person is.

James: No I just want to start fresh. But if you think I like someone than let's hear it.

Katie: It's Bri.

James: (Blushing/Straight face) No. I don't have a crush on Bri.

_To James' advantage, he has rosacea, if he didn't, the guys would see him blush and make fun of him for it._

Katie: Yes you do cause when we found out that they have boyfriends you barely said a word.

James: Nuhuh that doesn't mean anything.

Kendall: (Worried) So you like Rosita?

James: No you can have her. No offence.

Kendall: What psh I don't like Ro-Rosita.

Katie: Whatever floats you boat Bro.

Logan: (Curious/Worried) So you like Nikki?

James: No she's too smart. You can have her.

Logan: Psh I don't li-like her. And just cause we're both smart doesn't mean I like her.

Katie: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Carlos: (Confused) So you like Beba?

James: No she's like a girl version of you and I don't want to date you. No offence Carlitos. You can have Aidi.

_Carlos is about to argue but Katie cuts him off._

Katie: Carlos, don't even deny it, we can obviously tell you like her. Look your even blushing now cause we said that.

Carlos: Shut up.

Kendall: Ok so instead of interrogating James and making Carlos turn red like a tomato, we should get some food.

Carlos: Yay!

_Carlos screams totally forgetting about the conversation about Aidi._

Logan: Wait we still need to figure out which car to take.

Kendall: Easy we're taking yours.

_The others agree with Kendall._

Logan: Fine.

_They order their food, talk, eat, and split the bill. They hang out together for the rest of the day._

* * *

><p><strong>*3 days later*<strong>

~General PO.V~

_It's Logan's birthday and they are all staying home (Girls' house), for a sleep over, watching movies all day. It's 3:30pm, Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Katie have arrived and they all decided to watch, Step up 3D, The Hunger Games, and Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon._

Aidi: They shoulda left Megan Fox in the movie she is better than the Blondie. *(Megan is better in my opinion)*

J+L+C+K: I know right.

Adian: What happened to her?

Rose: Well supposedly sh-

Bri: She b*tched out on the director-

Nadii: And got her ass fired.

Katie: If I meet her I'm going to-

K+L+J+C: Convince her to sign with Knight Management.

Kendall: Just cause you persuaded Russell Brand, by making his party in one day, doesn't mean you can persuade Megan Fox.

Nadii: Knight management? Wait Russell, Weird British dude, Russell?

James: Yup.

Rose: Russell, one of the best comedians alive, Russell?

Carlos: Yea.

Bri: Russell, ex hubby of Katy Perry, Russell?

Logan: That's the one.

Aidi: Wait Knight Management, Russell Brand, quick party set up? I KNEW YOU ALL LOOKED FAMILIAR.

Nadii: Come again?

Aidi: Z do you remember when we won that free trip here for a week to the red carpet like 4 years ago?

Nadii: Yea.

Aidi: And you met Taylor Swift, Rose met Adele, Bri met Nicole from the pussycat dolls-

James: You met my future wife.

Kendall: You never met her James how can you possibly be her future husband.

_Aidi and Rose can see the anger flash through Bri's eyes but it disappears just as fast as it appeared._

James: By being her future husband.

Rose: Ok let Aidi continue.

Aidi: and Adian met-

Adian: Usher!

_Aidi gives him a stern look._

Aidi: If anyone else interrupts I ain't telling the story.

Everyone: Sorry.

Aidi: And Well I met Katy Perry?

N+B+R+A: Oh yea.

Aidi: Well you remember how I was out the whole week at the arcade? I wasn't technically were you thought I was.

Nadii: ¿Perdon?

Aidi: I…Uhh…Was at…Uhh Russell's be-beach house.

Katie: Wait your telling us when you were like 12 you went all the way to Malibu, alone?

Aidi: Not alone per se. I went with Andre.

Bri: Andre as in Andre Harris one of our best friends?

Adian: So you went with a stranger?

Aidi: Yes to Bri, not to Adian, I met him the day we came and he had nothing to do so I asked him to come with.

Nadii: That's why you didn't want to leave because you would leave him?

Rose: And that's why you were like besties on the first day we were at Hollywood Arts?

Aidi: Yup to both plus the beach was beautiful.

Adian: You're off topic.

Aidi: Oh right. So me and Andre were in Russell's living room, a girl about 4'8", who now I know was Katie, walked up to Russell before he hung up on his stupid manager, who was horrible by the way and she was talking to him about signing a contract to become his manager, which he did, after she got some girl to sing at his party. Before the party, I sat on the hill in the back, Andre went to the beach, and I saw a whole bunch of people at the beach house next door. There was a kid, kinda cute, being chased by Russell's neighbor, now that I think of it, it was Kendall, two other cuties that looked like weirdoes looking for whatever, obviously Logan and Carlos, and James obviously, spasing out on the beach. That's how I remember them. THE END.

James: Yea we came on vacation. (Pouting) I wasn't spasing.

Kendall: We left back to Minnesota the day after and that girl thought I wanted her. Which I didn't.

Carlos: And me and Logan were looking for treasure.

Logan: Didn't you notice she called all of us cute.

Nadii: Don't get too gassed she also called you weirdoes.

Adian: Any who…Can we play a game?

Everyone: Sure.

Rose: Never Have I Ever?

Everyone: Yea.

Bri: If you did what the person says take a sip of your drink.

Adian: I'll go first. Umm Never have I Ever had a crush on a friend.

_Everyone sips from their drinks._

Katie: Never Have I Ever had a crush while dating someone.

_The girls all take sips._

Adian: (Wiggling eyebrows) Oh really?

Bri: Next! Never Have I Ever hated jealous people.

_Everyone takes a sip._

Nadii: Never Have I Ever liked wrestling.

_Aidi, Adian, Katie, and the guys all take sips._

Aidi: Me and Kitty are the only girls. Yeyaa! We are AWESOME!

N+B+R: Shut up.

Kendall: My turn. Never Have I Ever had a puppy.

_The girls and Adian take sips._

Adian: We had 3 Chihuahuas. Puppy, Tyson, and Lucky.

Rose: 2 died. Puppy and Tyson.

Nadii: They got hit by cars but-

Bri: We really don't remember them.

Aidi: And we gave Lucky away before we came here.

J+L+C+K+K: Sorry to hear that.

A+A+B+R+N: Don't worry about it.

Rose: Never Have I Ever had a crush on a celebrity.

_They all take sips._

James: My number 1 is Emma Watson.

Carlos: Megan Fox.

Logan: Rachel McAdams.

Kendall: Angelina Jolie.

Aidi: Taylor f*cking Lautner!

Rose: (Raising hand) Bieber.

Bri: Lil' Romeo.

Nadii: Zac Efron.

Katie: Harry Styles.

Adian: Mine is Demi Lavato.

Aidi: Ok moving on. Never Have I Ever had the bestest friends in the whole wide world.

_They all take sips._

Carlos: Never Have I Ever resisted a corndog.

_Everyone but Aidi takes a sip. Mrs. Barreto and Mrs. Rivera walk into the living room._

Logan: Never Have I Ever broke out singing in public.

_Aidi, Briana, and Adian take a sip each._

Logan: Really?

Adian: Yup! Right Mami?

Mrs. Barreto: That's right.

Kendall: What songs?

Mrs. Rivera: Aidi sing _**"Someone Like You"**_ by Adele and _**"Take A Bow"**_ by Rihanna, Bri sang **_"Say Goodbye"_** by Chris Brown and _**"Bleeding Love"**_ by Leona Lewis, And Adian sang **_"Just The Way You Are"_** by Bruno Mars and_** "Soberbio"**_ By Romeo Santos.

Carlos: I don't think we know _**"Soberbio"**_.

Mrs. Barreto: Carlitos, Mi amor, what's your ethnicity?

Carlos: Venezolano, Dominicano, Y Español.

Bri: And you don't know that song?

Carlos: Well when you hang out with these guys you mostly listen to music that's not in Spanish.

Nadii: Then we are gunna have to show you.

_Nadii gets up, grabs the Cuarto, Mrs. Barreto gets the Guiro, and Mrs. Rivera get the Congas. Nadii starts off the melody with the guitar._

Mrs. Barreto: **_"Mis noches no tienen Lunas son oscuras y amargas_**

**_En esta historia que narro la princesa se marcha"_**

Adían: _**"Por créela mía o no es mía hay quizás**_

_**Por tan creído y sentir me Superman**_

_**Indestructible inmune a llorar"**_

Mrs. Rivera: _**"Mi abuelo vio el Titánic que se hundió en el mar**_

_**Y su nieto no es de hierro ni un inmortal"**_

_Mrs. Barreto and Mrs. Rivera join in on the melody. Adían and Aidi start dancing together. Rose grabs Kendall's arm and they also dance._

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Un soberbio rendido"_**

Mrs. Barreto: **_"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar_**

**_Ahora entiendo quél amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero_**

**_Si quisiera no la puedo comprar_**

**_En el suelo abatido_**

**_Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar_**

**_Me dejo una nota en el bolsillo_**

**_Decía 'estas dormido per me despido"_**

Adían: _**"Tengo diez carros de lujo y un alma en pena**_

_**Un palacio con todo menos la reina"**_

Mrs. Rivera/Mrs. Barreto: **_"Y en portón abierto por si quiere volver"_**

Mrs. Barreto: _**"Fui prepotente me sentía Superman**_

_**Indestructible inmune a llorar"**_

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Mi abuelo vio el Titánic que se hundió en el mar_**

**_Y Romeo no es de hierro ni un inmortal"_**

Mrs. Barreto: _**"Un soberbio rendido"**_

Adían: _**"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar**_

_**Ahora entiendo quel amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero**_

_**Si quisiera no la puedo comprar**_

_**En el suelo abatido**_

_**Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar**_

_**Me dejo una nota en el bolsillo**_

_**Decía 'estas dormido pero me despi****do****"**_

_Adian and Aidi split up and grab Katie and Carlos' hands to dance. Bri gets up and does the same to James. And Rose and Kendall split and Rose goes over to the birthday boy, whom Logan accepts, and they dance._

Adían: _**"Un soberbio rendido"**_

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar_**

**_Ahora entiendo quel amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero_**

**_Si quisiera no la puedo comprar_**

**_En el suelo abatido_**

**_Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar_**

**_Me dejo una nota en el bolsillo_**

**_Decía 'estas dormido pero me despido quédate con todo aquí me despido"_**

_They continue until the melody is over. They all sit down._

Logan: Wow that was fun.

Rose: How the world did you Ms. And Mr. Knight know how to dance like that?

Bri: Yea you all knew the steps and how to move your hips.

Kendall: (Laughing) We always go to Carlos' family parties.

Katie: So we picked up on every step.

James: And they always make me dance with them.

Aidi: Carlos you are definatly Dominican you know how to move those hips better than any guy I know. Its a good thing.

_Carlos blushes and the guys and Katie just laugh._

Nadii: What about you Mr. Mitchell.

Logan: Umm I'm kinda part Hispanic so I learned from my mom's mother.

Aidi and Adian: Cool!

Nadii: What do you mean kinda?

Logan: I'm black, Scottish, Polish, German, English, and 25% Hispanic.

Bri: How are you part black?

Logan: All Hispanics have African descent.

Aidi: Yesss. I love black people they are awesome.

N+B+R+A: Agreed.

Carlos: I'm bored. Let's open presents.

Aidi: Oh let me get mine upstairs.

Adian: Mine too.

N+R+B: Get all of them.

Aidi: Fiiiine!

Carlos: I gotta go get mine too.

Kendall: Bring all of them.

Carlos: Ok.

_Aidi and Carlos come back 5 minutes later with 20 presents._

Logan: Whoa those are all mine?

Everyone: Yup.

Mrs. Barreto: Put them all in the middle.

_The two hyperactive teens place the gifts in front of everyone._

Adian: Open mine first. It's the one in the black bag.

_Logan picks up the bag and opens it up._

Logan: New clothes.

Adian: Read what the shirts say.

Logan: Ok. Umm **"**I'm awesome**"**, **"**Live like a boss**"**. **"**Adian is the bestest friend in the whole universe**"**, **"**(Smarts+Confidence+Loyalty-Jealousy) Girl = ;)Me Gusta**"**,** "**I may be smart, shy, and play Hockey but I'm also soft and cuddly wanna see ;)**"**.

_While he reads the last two he looks at Nadii through the corner of his eye which only Katie catches._

Nadii: Really Adian? **'**Me Gusta**'**, **'**Soft and cuddly**'**, **'**Bestest friend in the whole universe**'**?

Kendall: Someone's stuck in Loony Ville, I'm his bestest friend.

Adian: Not according to the shirt.

Kendall and James: Well then.

Mrs. Rivera: How about we open another present.

James: Mine. Here.

_Logan grabs the present and opens it._

Logan: Buster Clyde's. How. Why. What. How?

James: I got then cause I know you wanted them. Don't deny it I saw the way you starred at them in the store.

Logan: Thanks man.

James: No problem.

Kendall: Next.

_Kendall got Logan a new skateboard and new skates, Aidi got Logan LA Lakers vs. Miami Heats tickets, Bri and Rose got the genius tickets to a Hockey game, Katie got him new hats, Carlos got him a new Zombie game, and Nadii got him blue and yellow customized batman Nikes. He opened all his other presents and got a new keyboard, science kits, books, and a bunch of other things. They rest of the night (30 mins) they spent eating cake. They went to bed happy and tired out._

* * *

><p><strong>*2 days later: Homecoming*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_School goes by rather quickly and the groups go home, get ready for the Homecoming dance, when they finish, the girls and Adian hop into Nadii's Mercedes, and the guys and Katie hop into Logan's Aston Martin, and they all head off to the Los Angeles High School gym. They reach the school 8-10 minutes later. When they reach the gym Carlos, being his over-excited self, bumps into the girls and Adian._

Adian: Whoa. Oh hey Guys. (Blushing) Hey Kit-Kat!

Katie and the Guys: Hey A.J, hey Girls!

The Girls: Hola muchachos, hey Kitty!

Carlos: Wow! ¡Chicas ustedes se ven muy muy bonitas!

James: (Nodding/Smiling) What Carlos said.

Kendall: Carlos, English please!

_Carlos twirls Aidi and Nadii, while James twirls Rose and Bri around to check out their whole outfits._

Katie: Whoa...Down boys.

_She says petting their heads like owners do to their dogs._

Carlos: Sorry. I said they look very very pretty...Wait why am I saying sorry you already know Spanish.

Logan: Yea but James won't understand.

James: Hey I understand a little bit.

Nadii and Bri: (Blushing) He'll understand all of it soon enough.

Aidi: (Blushing) Gracias, Babe.

Aidi and Rose: (Blushing) New year, New school, gotta be looking good. Kenny we said thanks.

Kendall: (Smiling) I know.

Aidi: You don't look bad yourselves.

Rose: Why all spiffy?

Kendall: New year. So we decided a fresh new start.

Bri: Turn around we need a full view.

_All four boys do as Briana asked._

Bri: (Biting lip) Perfect.

Adian: Bri down girl.

Bri: Sor-ry I really need some cheering up and they always seem to do so and they look cute.

Rose: How about...I don't know...Call Xavier! Instead of checking out our besties.

Carlos: Yay we got more best friends!

Bri: Yes Carlos more Best friends. Rose he's being a dick today and they look cute.

Nadii: Of course he is.

Aidi: (Whispering to self) Hell yea they do.

Carlos: What'd you say Beba?

Aidi: (Blushing) Oh nada Bebe.

Logan: Ok so we should head inside.

_They head inside, dance, and talk. During the past 3 weeks they have become very close friends; the guys found out everything about the girls' boyfriends, and don't like them very much. They try not to flirt but still do without actually noticing._

* * *

><p><strong>*1 week later: Project is Due*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_The guys and Katie arrive in the school parking lot in Kendall's Hybrid and the girls and Adian arrive in Rose's Porsche. They walk into 4th period Music and their projects are due._

Mr. Roque: Ok Cats! Dogs! Who wants to sing their song first?

_The boys raise their hands._

Mr. Roque: Ah Dogs! What is your group's name, why, and what song have you created for us?

_The guys get in their positions in front of the instruments they're going to use for their song; Carlos on Drums, James on Guitar, Kendall on Bass, Logan on Keyboard._

Kendall: Well we came up with Big Time Rush...Because we always go all out and "Rush" is a Hockey term...

Logan: Like rushing the net and since we got the topic of Fame...

James: The song we wrote is called...

Carlos: (Jumping up and down)** "Famous"!**

Mr. Roque: Great, now let's hear it!

Logan: Alright.

_Logan starts of the melody then they all join in. Kendall begins to sing._

Kendall:_** "Do you want to ride in a big limousine**_

_**Tell me do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine**_

_**If you wanna be discovered**_

_**End up on the cover of every star studded supermarket magazine**_

_**You can do it stick right to it it can happen tonight"**_

_Everyone starts to get up and dances along**.**_

Kendall/James (Background):_** "You wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**You wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride"**_

James:_** "Do you want to cut to the front of the line**_

_**Baby do you need tooo**_

_**See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign**_

_**Come on we gotta work harder**_

_**Fight the fight together**_

_**Take it to the top we got the winning team"**_

Kendall: _**"It's your moment you can own it**_

_**It's the American dream"**_

_Everyone begins to cheer._

Kendall/Carlos (Background):_** "If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride"**_

Carlos:_** "All day all night**_

_**The camera's on and it never lies**_

_**You're under the spotlight**_

_**24/7 till the end of time"**_

James/BTR (Background):_** "Woooah you wanna be famous (Famous)"**_

_**Woooah you wanna be famous (Famous)"**_

_The girls start to dance._

Kendall/Logan (Background):_** "If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride**_

_**You wanna be famous"**_

Logan:_** "Your song is on the radio**_

_**High rotation video**_

_**Bright lights**_

_**Fan mail**_

_**Paparazzi on your tail**_

_**Tour bus**_

_**Private jet**_

_**Thinking big ain't failed you yet**_

_**Just one thing you can't forget**_

_**Takes more than just wantin it**_

_**Aim high**_

_**Never rest**_

_**Put you passion to the test**_

_**Give your all**_

_**Never less**_

_**Fame just means you're the best"**_

_They wait for Mr. Roque's verdict._

Mr. Roque: Alright dogs! You guys get...

_They get closer to Mr. Roque._

Mr. Roque: An A.

Carlos: Woo!

J+K+L: Yes!

Mr. Roque: Who came up with the song?

Kendall: We all did. I wrote my part.

Carlos: I wrote my part!

_Carlos said jumping up and down like a child._

James: I wrote my part.

Logan: And my rap was...It just popped into my mind, while we were writing.

_The guys sit, and watch everyone else sing their songs. The girls are up last so they stand in front of the instruments they're gonna use; Aidi on Drums, Nadii on Guitar, Bri on Bass, Rose at the Piano._

Mr. Roque: Alright Chicas! What's your group's name?

Aidi: We are The Breath Takers because we'll take your breath away!

Nadii: According to our brothers anyway. Since our topic was heart break...

Rose: The song we wrote is called...

Bri: _**"Best thing I **_**never**_** had"!**_

Mr. Roque: Alright you girls may begin.

Bri:_** "What goes around comes back around hey my baby"**_

Rose:_** "What goes around comes back around hey my baby"**_

Aidi:_** "I say what goes around comes back around hey my baby"**_

Nadii:_** "What goes around comes back around"**_

Bri:_** "There was a time I thought that you did everything right**_

_**No lies no wrong boy I must've been outta my mind"**_

Rose:_** "So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and I-I saw the real you"**_

TBT:_** "Thank God you blew it thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you so baby good lookin out"**_

Bri/TBT (Background): _**"I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**You turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaaad)**_

_**And I'm gon always be the (Best thing you never haaaad)**_

_**I bet it sucks to be you right nooo-oo-oow"**_

Aidi:_** "So sad you're hurt**_

_**Boohoo oh did you expect me to care**_

_**You don't deserve my tears**_

_**I guess that's why they ain't there"**_

Nadii:_** "When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you"**_

TBT:_** "Thank God you blew it I thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you baby good lookin out"**_

Rose/TBT (Background):_** "I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**I said you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**Mmm and I'll never be the (Best thing you never haaaaad)**_

_**Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right noo-oo-oow"**_

Bri:_** "I know you want me back it's time to face the facts"**_

Rose:_** "That I'm the one that's got away Lord knows that it would take"**_

Aidi:_** "Another place another time another world another life"**_

Nadii:_** "Thank God I found the good in goodbye"**_

Nadii/TBT (Background):_** "I used to want you so bad**_

_**I'm so through that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaad)**_

_**Oh you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaaad)**_

_**And I will always be the (Best thing you never haaaad)**_

_**Oh best thing you never had!"**_

Aidi/TBT (Background):_** "I used to want you so bad**_

_**I'm so through it thaaaat**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never)**_

_**Oh you turned out to be the (Best thing I never)**_

_**Oh I will never be the-aahh-ah (Best thing you never haaad)**_

_**Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right noo-oo-oooow"**_

Nadii:** "What goes around comes back around"**

Bri:_** "What goes around comes back around"**_

Rose:_** "I bet it sucks to be you right now"**_

Aidi:_** "Goes around comes back around"**_

Nadii:_** "I bet it sucks to be you right now"**_

TBT:_** "What goes around comes back around**_

_**I bet it sucks to be you right noooow**_

_**Oooooh"**_

_The guys are left speechless each thinking "Wow", "Amazing", or "Jesus"._

Mr. Roque: Great job, girls! You get an A and your brothers are correct. You did take my breath away.

TBT: Yes!

_The girls do the cheetah girls' handshake._

Mr. Roque: Who came up with the song?

Nadii: We all did. Aidi, Rose, and Bri wrote the lyrics, and I fooled around on the piano putting the lyrics into a melody.

Mr. Roque: What was the inspiration for that song?

_The girls start thinking about how to answer._

Rose: Well, Me and Bri were kinda stuck, so we hit up our friends from Hollywood Arts-

Bri: We asked them to help us and told them our topic was heart break-

Nadii: Our friends Tasha and Andre told us that when they think of heart break, they think of losing someone you love.

_Aidi clears her throat._

Nadii: Sorry or someone you thought you loved.

Aidi: And I thought of my 1st relationship back in P.R, which didn't end very well.

R+N+B+BTR: For him.

Aidi: (Smiling/Laughing) Yea...Anyways after Tasha and Andre said that the lyrics just flowed out of me after I thought of how my ex made me feel after his "Mistake" (Whispering) f*cking b*tch ass n*gga.

_The school day goes by fast, TBT and Adian go home, and BTR and Katie follow right behind them. The girls drop off the Porsche._

Nadii: Umm how are we gunna fit?

Logan: Umm well you girls are going to have to sit in our laps.

James: Since the car has 2 front seats and a back seat which fits at least 3-4 people.

Rose: Well I call shotgun.

Aidi: Kitty, you sit on Joaquin's lap.

Rose: Nadii on Gringo's.

Kendall: Vivi on James'.

Adian: And Aidi obviously on Carlitos' lap.

_The guys all get in the car, Bri and Aidi go on the right side of the car, and Nadii and Katie on the left. Throughout the whole week the guys began to get stronger feelings for the girls but BTR, once again, ignores their feelings because TBT have boyfriends. Adian doesn't know if Katie likes him and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself, so he's waiting till he's sure. But little does he know that Katie likes him, ever since the first day they met._

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming clothes- <strong>Polyvore

Girls: .com/big_time_latin_love/set?id=42712063

Guys: .com/big_time_latin_love/set?id=43050694


	6. Chapter 6

***2 weeks later: Thursday***

~Carlos' P.O.V~

_Since me and the guys went to school in the Aston Martin; Logan dropped me off at my house af__ter school__. I get in my car and drive to Aidi's house to pick her up and come back to my house, to work on our dance routine for a project coming up. When I get to her house and ring the doorbell, she opens the door emidietly, ready to leave._

Me: ¿Estas lista?

Aidi: Vámonos.

_We walk to my car and I open the door for her._

Aidi: Gracias Bebe.

Me: Denada.

_I hop in the driver's seat and drive off to my house. When we walk inside we run into my mom._

My mom: Hola mijo, who's this?

Me: Mami this is Aidi Alexandra Barreto one of my friends...Beba this is my mom.

Aidi: Hola Señora Garcia nice to meet you.

My mom: Hola Aidi nice to meet you too and llamame Mama Garcia.

_Then my dad walks in the room._

My dad: Hola mijo, who's this?

My mom: This is Aidi one of Carlos' friends.

My dad: Oh, well encantado a conocerte Aidi.

Aidi: El gusto es mío, Señor. García.

Me: Well vamos a estar en la sala practicando para un proyecto para la clase de Baile.

My mom: Ok mijito; call me if you want anything.

_I move all the furniture out of the way._

Me: So you know how you told us you can't remember half the routine?

Aidi: (Looking down) Yea.

Me: Don't be embarressed I'll help you.

Aidi: Well it's kinda sad.

Me: No it ain't. Most people can't remember like the fifth step.

_We both laugh._

Aidi: Let's start.

Me: Ok...Umm...Oh we should break down the routine into pieces.

Aidi: Just like what Mrs. Sanchez does?

Me: Yea so it can be easier to remember.

Aidi: Ok. Lets start.

Me: Enpecemos.

_We begin to work. It takes us 2 hours and alot of falls but we finally get it._

Aidi: (Baby voice) Ayy Bebe me lele. (Serious) I have to get home Bebe can you take me.

Me: Haha sorry about that. I'll go get my keys Beba.

Aidi: Ok.

Me: Mami, Papi I'll be right back, I'm just going to take Aidi home.

My dad: Ok be careful mijo.

Me: I will.

_After that we walk to my car open and close Aidi's door again, and drop her off at her house._

Aidi: Bye Carlitos nos vemos.

Me: Bye Beba.

_She kisses my cheek and runs inside. I drive back home, get out of my car, and as soon as I close the front door, my mom and dad ask me questions about Aidi._

My mom: She's a nice girl. When and where'd you meet her?

Me: At school on the first day of school.

My dad: Why didn't we meet her before?

Me: Because we're always at Kendall's house. At the park hanging out with the guys, her sister, brother, and cousins or her house.

My mom: I like her. ¿Es tu novia?

_-I wish._

Me: No, Ella tiene un novio, Jordan.

My mom: ¿Porque te llama Bebe y tú le llama Beba?

Me: Because that's our nicknames for each other. She's Beba cause she looks huggable like a baby and I'm Bebe cause I look squishable like one too.

My mom: Ooohh...

My dad: Mijito?

Me: Hmm?

My dad: Do you like this girl?

Me: Umm...Yea kinda...A lot. (Day dreaming) Tenemos mucho en comun; we both like corndogs, videogames, we both have ADHD and alot of other things, she's so...Amazing. But we can never be together cause-

My mom: She has a boyfriend.

Me: Yea and My mami always taught me not to go after taken women.

My mom: That's mi nene but, let time take its course, everything will turn alright soon.

Me: Ok imma be upstairs en mi cuarto.

My dad: Alright mijito.

My mom: I'll call you down for dinner soon.

Me: Ok.

_I know what your thinking "Oh my God Carlos didn't ask what's for dinner" or "He didn't sound excited" well that's what happens when I have Beba on my mind. It felt kinda weird, my parents asking questions about a girl I like, but I can always come to them for anything no matter what it is._

* * *

><p>~Aidi's P.O.V~<p>

_Me, the girls, and Adian go home after school and I run out of the Mercedes._

Nadii: Someone's excited to spend time **_alone_** with a certain Latino/Best friend.

Me: Shut up!

_-**You know you do**...O no...**O si**...Ok fine yes I am...**I know**._

_I run into my room and get ready to go to Carlos' to practice for a dance project. About 8 minutes later, I hear a knock on the door, run down the stairs, grab my bag, and open the door._

Carlos: ¿Estas lista?

Me: Vamonos.

_-_**_Dios mio he's so cut__e_**_...No piences en el asi...**But why you no it's true**...No I'm with Jordan...**He doesn't have to know**...I'm not a cheater...**True but you know you like Carlos**...No I don't...**Ok then tell me why you keep getting these weird feelings whenever you see him or hear his voice**...I can't...**Ok then I made my point ****Deuces**...Deuces._

_He moves aside and lets me walk out, and he opens the car door for me._

_-What a gentleman...**A cut-**...Don't even finish that sentence...**Fine but I'll be back.**..Really Dark Vader voice...**Yup you gotta problem**...Just- never mind._

Me: Gracias Bebe.

Carlos: Denada.

_He hops in the drives seat and drives to his house. Once we pull up to his house and go in through the front door, he is greeted by an average height brunette woman. __Then an average height, raven haired man walks in the room. He introduces me to them both._

Carlos: Well vamos a estar en la sala practicando para un proyecto en la clase de Baile.

Mrs. Garcia: Ok mijito; call me if you want anything.

_Carlos moves all the furniture out of the way and we work on our routine after we break it up into steps, it takes 2 hours, I got the routine down without any mistakes and I remember it. My ass and back hurt from falling a lot. _

Me: I have to get home Bebe can you take me.

Carlos: Sure I'll get my keys Beba...Mami, Papi I'll be right back I'm just going to take Aidi home.

_-**That's cute he calls them Mami and Papi...**No stop it!...**Fine.**_

My dad: Ok, be careful mijo.

Carlos: I will.

_After that we walk to his car, he opens and closes my door again, drives to my house, and drops me off, We say good bye. __I walk into my house, sit on the couch, turn on the T.V, and decide to watch the Scooby-Doo Marathon._

_-__Ahh just like the good old days, __Scooby-Doo, my bestie, you always take my mind of things...**Carlos looked so cute when we were dancing...**He did, I admit I like Carlos more than a Besty...**I knew it**...but I don't want problems between him and Jordan, you know my boyfriend...**I know what you mean**...No duhh___…**Who do you love?**…They're both important guys in my life family being #1, then Friends/Boyfriend...**Eso no era la pregunta, Who. Do. You. Love?**...I don't know they both make me feel better when I'm down and know how to make me laugh. Uhh why does love have to be complicated? __

* * *

><p>~Logan's P.O.V~<p>

_After I dropped off the guys, I headed off to the girls' house to pick up Nadii. Earlier today, she told me she was failing Calculus, so I offered to help. She thinks it's because I don't want her to fail, which I don't, but it's really because even though she has a boyfriend, I think I might like her. As soon as I pull up she opens her door. I look at her curiously._

Nadii: What? I am very observant.

Me: Okaaay?...Well we're gonna stop at my house first, to get something to eat. Then we'll go across the street to the park. No one's really there this time of day, so it'll be a nice learning environment.

Nadii: Alright.

_We head off to my house. I already told my mom that I would be tutoring Nadii and that we'd stop a home to eat. As soon as I open the door, I take Nadii's hand and lead her to the kitchen, where my mom is standing._

Me: Hey, mom.

My mom: Hey, Logie. You must be Zaidi Naideliz Barreto. The boys will not stop talking about you and your family. It's nice to meet you.

Nadii: It's nice to meet you, as well Mrs. Mitchell.

My mom: Call me Mama Mitchell.

Nadii: Ok.

Me: Mom, we'll be in the Palm woods park, studying. I'll be back before dinner, okay?

My mom: Of course Logie.

_Nadii and I leave and as we walk to the park..._

Nadii: (Smiling) Logie?

Me: Don't talk about it. _Please_.

Nadii: (Still smiling) Why not? I think it's cute.

Me: No it's not. It's embarrassing.

_She thankfully drops it. _

Nadii: Umm Gringo.

Me: Hmm?

_She points to our hands which I didn't know I was still holding hers._

Me: Oh sorry.

Nadii: Its alright.

_We sit underneath one of the trees, open our books, and I explain everything to her. She struggles at first, which is very cute, but eventually she starts to understand. When we finish up we head back to my house to find my mom taking out the ingredients to make dinner and my dad in his chair reading the newspaper._

My mom: Hello again sweetie. Do you want to stay for dinner?

_-Yes mom because it would be less embarrassing if she does while you show her my most embarrassing pictures._

Nadii: I wouldn't want to intrude.

My dad: You should stay. We'd love to get to know you better...

Nadii: You can call me Zaidi or Nadii.

My dad: Zaidi. It's not often that one of Logan's friends come over. Besides the three hockey heads, of course.

_-Way to embarrass me, dad!_

_Nadii just smiles and looks at me. She stays and helps my mom cook. She made lasagna and rice, and it is amazing. My parents then interrogate her. We both clean up the table after we all finish eating, then I take her home. On the way back to my house, I can't help but wonder if she likes me. As I step into my house, my mother comes up to me._

My mom: You like her, don't you?

Me: N-

_I was about to say no, but I just realized that I do so I just nod my head. I then head to my room. _

_-Life is complicated._

* * *

><p>~Zaidi's P.O.V~<p>

_We all get home and Logan arrives to pick me up 15 minutes later. I don't think he belived me when i said I'm very observent._

_-**I don't think you believed yourself**...Shut up._

_We got to his house; I met his mom, and went to the park to study. I struggled at first, which is embarrassing since it is infront of a guy, but understand at the end. We go back to his house and I meet his dad and his mom invites me for dinner. I look at Logan and see that he's blushing. _

_-**How cute!**...NO you have to stop thinking like this...**Why?**...You know your boyfriend! Trey remember...**So everyone is probably right he's probably cheating on you**...I don't know what to think anymore._

_I turn back to Mrs. Mitchell._

Me: I'll stay on one condition. I get to help you cook.

Mama Mitchell: No, you don't have to do that. You're a guest, not a servant.

Me: But neither are you. C'mon you invited me to stay, and to show my gratitude, I want to help you cook.

Mama Mitchell: Ok. How about, I make the mashed potatoes and the cheesecake.

Me: And I'll make the lasagna and the rice.

_We head off to the kitchen to cook while Logan sets the table. About a half hour later, dinner is ready, and we're all ready to eat. I serve the rice and lasagna, while Mama Mitchell serves the mashed potatoes. Everyone digs in, and I wait for their reactions. _

Mr. Mitchell: This lasagna is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?

Me: Well, I mostly learned from my mom, but I also took cooking classes while I attended Hollywood Arts last year.

Mr. Mitchell: Hollywood Arts? What are your talents?

Me: Well, I Sing, Dance, play Piano, Guitar, and the Bass.

Mr. and Mama Mitchell: Wow.

_They continue to ask me questions until we all finish our meals. Logan and I clean up the table. Then we head for his car, and he takes me home._

Logan: Sorry about my parents Nikki. They practically interrogated you.

Me: It's okay Gringo. They're really nice.

Logan: I know. But still Nikki...

Me: **Logie**, it's alright, really. I didn't mind.

_We both smile when I called him Logie. I'm surprised he didn't yell at me._

Logan: You know 1 thing I'm happy about is that they didn't show you embarrassing pictures of me.

Me: Cool ow I know you have embarrassing pics. Imma ask her next time.

Logan: Haha No. Imma burn them before you get the chance.

_We laugh but then it dies down. We sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. When we get to my house, we say goodbye and when I head inside all I see is Aidi sitting on the couch._

Me: Scooby-Doo Marathon?

Aidi: Yup.

_I nod and turn to go into my study to read one of my favorite books; New Moon. _

Aidi: Hey, where've you been?

Me: Gringo's mom asked me to stay for dinner. I couldn't say no.

Aidi: (Smiling) Couldn't or didn't want to? You really like Gringo don't you?

Me: Shut up. You shouldn't be one to talk. You like Bebe don't you? Which es un gran problema.

Aidi: (Sad) I know. (Smiling) So you do like Gringo.

Me: Oh you just admitted to liking Bebe and Shut up! Now go watch your Scooby-Doo.

_Aidi laughs and turns to watch Scooby. I walk into my study and pull out my book. While reading, my mind begins to wander. The only thing on my mind is Logan and this time I didn't stop myself. I realize that Aidi is right; I didn't want to say no. I wanted to spend more time with him. I like Logan more than I thought I did. Now, there are two problems: 1) I have a boyfriend, Trey, who is supposedly cheating on me and 2) I don't know if Logan likes me back._

* * *

><p>~Kendall's P.O.V~<p>

_Logan dropped me and Katie off at our house after we got back from school. I go straight up to my room and change. 5 minutes later I go down the stairs, grab my car keys, and drive off to Rose's house; she wants to learn how to play the guitar. I volunteered to teach her because 1) I want to spend time with her alone; but the only thing wrong with this situation is she has a boyfriend, Juan. So I have no chance with her. and 2) Because now we each have a chance to help each other in whatever we are having trouble in. As soon as I get there, I see her standing at the front door with her guitar case._

Me: Are you ready to go?

Rose: Yup...Where we going again?

Me: My house.

Rose: Ok let's go.

_I put her guitar in the back seat, open and close the door for her. __I get in the driver's seat._

Rose: What a gentleman.

Me: (Fake hurt) I thought we were besties. I thought you knew me so well but I guess not.

Rose: You are my number 1 top besty.

Me: I feel so special.

Rose: You are special.

Me: Yay.

Rose: Special Ed.

Me: That not the right way to treat your best friend, who is also gunna teach you how to play guitar. I can just turn the car around.

I grab the wheel making it look like i'm going to turn.

Rose: No! Ok ok fine. (Baby voice) I sowwy Kenny.

Me: Apology accepted Rosita.

_ I drive back to my house and realize I forgot my house keys. __We reach my house._

_-Damnit...**Sucker! Haha.**_

Me: Rosita...Umm...We're gunna have to knock on the door cause I...Uhh kinda forgot my house key.

Rose: Hahaha ok Kenny.

_I knock on the door and Katie opens it._

Katie: Really Kendall...That's like the third time this month.

Me: Yea I know baby sis.

Katie: Hi Rosie.

Rose: Hi Kitty.

_We walk in and get stopped by my mom._

My mom: Hey sweetie...Hi Rose where's everyone else?

Rose: Hi Mama Knight. Gringo's tutoring Nadii in Calculus in the park, Bebe's helping Aidi on her dance routine at his house, and Bri is helping Jamie on his Spanish translation at his house.

Katie: Of course.

_We look at Katie but ignore her comment._

My mom: Oh alright.

Me: Mom, we'll be on the patio. I'm going to teach Rosita how to play guitar.

My mom: Ok, call me if you need anything.

Me and Rose: We will.

_We go to the patio and I begin to teach her but she struggles, I sit behind her and begin to stum the guitar with her. After a while I stop strumming with her and she begins to play on her own._

Me: There you go. You got it.

Rose: Thanks Kenny.

_She kisses me on the cheek, we go back inside 3 hours later after I taught her 5 songs: "Edge of desire" by John Mayor, "Drive" by Incubus, "Check 'yes' Juliet" by We the Kings, "Creep" by Radiohead, "Burn" by Usher._

Me: I can't believe you got all 5 songs down on the 3rd try without messing up.

Rose: Well Aidi and Zaidi did teach me half of Edge of desire when they weren't yelling at me and people say I have a Photographic and Auditory memory or something like that.

_Me:_ That's cool.

_We walk into the dining room to my mom setting the table._

My mom: Rose would you like to stay for diner?

Rose: Sure Mama Knight.

_My mom grabs another plate and we all sit down._

My mom: Rose how did you learn how to play like that?

Rose: When the others and Adian weren't yelling at me for messing up, they taught me a few cords but other than that it was Kenny who taught me.

My mom: Well good job Kendall.

Me: Thanks but it was all her. All I did was teach her the cords.

Rose: That's true. I was all me.

Me: Cocky much.

Rose: (Laughing) You know it.

Katie: I love your song choice Rosie. Especially "Drive" *Cough* Kendall's favorite song.

Rose: *Cough* I know *Cough* that was the point.

_-How does she know my favorite song?...**Remember you told Bri and Aidi on the first day of school**...Oh yea they must've told her...**No duhh I thought a little birdy told her**...Shut up!_

Me: What do you mean?

Rose: It was a 'Thank you for teaching me how to play guitar' thing.

Me: Oh well your very welcome.

_We finish diner, then I take her back home._

Rose: Bye Kenny. Oh and tell your mom dinner was great.

Me: Alright and I will bye Rosita.

* * *

><p>~Rose's P.O.V~<p>

_Aidi runs out the car, I follow right behind her, run to my room, and get my guitar. I fix my lip gloss, which for some reason I've been doing since the 1__st__ day of school, and wait for Kendall. 10 minutes later Kendall pulls up in the drive way, he gets out of the Hybrid and walks up to me._

Kendall: Are you ready to go?

Me: Yup...Where we going again?

Kendall: My house.

_-I feel so stupid._

_He puts my guitar in the back seat and closes my door. __He gets in the car and drives to his house and we joke around a little. He rememberes he forgot his keys. __I see he's kinda embarrassed. _

_-__**It's kinda cute**...__No stop. Don't think of him that way...**Why not? You know it's true Rosa**...I have one word why...**What is that word?**...Jaun...**Oh yea but does he make you feel comfortable like the way Kendall does?**...Uhh leave me alone...**TTYL.**_

_He knocks on the door and Katie opens it annoyed about Kendall forgetting his key. We walk in and see Mama Knight. We talk about where the others are and why me and Kendall are here without them. Then Katie's comment takes us out of our conversation._

_-Wait what is that supposed to mean?...**What do you think?**_

_We just keep talking, me and Kendall head to the patio, he teaches me some cords but I still can't play it right, he sits behind me, takes my hand, and begins to strum the guitar with me. Soon he let's go and I play by myself. 3 hours later we finish. Mama Knight invites me to stay for dinner, and as soon as we're done eating, Kendall takes me home. I go inside to and I learned 5 songs. I see Aidi watching Scooby-Doo. I sit next to her and start to watch it too._

Aidi: Donde estavas Rosie?

Me: At Kenny's he taught me the other half of "Edge of desire". He taught me "Check 'Yes' Juliet" By We the Kings, "Burn" By Usher, "Creep" By Radiohead, and "Drive" By Incubus.

Aidi: He taught you his favorite song?

Me: Yea I ask him to as a 'Thank you'.

Aidi: Ok so to thank him for helping you, you asked him to teach you his favorite song?

Me: When you put it that way, you make it sound confusing and stupid. But yea pretty much.

Aidi: Oh wow.

_I stay and watch Scooby with Aidi._

* * *

><p><em>~James' P.O.V~<em>

_I get inside and Logan drives off. I go get ready for my study, whatever it is, with Briana. A few minutes later, I finish fixing my hair, and I hear a car pull up in my driveway. I open the door and lead Briana to the living room. And we take out our books._

Bri: Okay, Jamie. Let's get started. I am going to say something in Spanish, and I want you to translate. If you have any trouble just break down the sentence.

Me: Alright Vivi. Let's see how it goes.

Bri: Okay. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Me: Hello, How...Are you?

Bri: Good. ¿Qué te gusta hace?

Me: What do...You like...To do?

Bri: ¿Que quieres para comer?

Me: What do...You...Want to...Eat?

Bri: How about now I tell you something in English and you say it back in Spanish.

Me: I will fail at that, but okay.

Briana: Let's see. I like soccer.

Me: Ummm...Me gusta...El futbol.

Briana: I like football.

Me: Ummmm...Me gusta...Uhh...El futbol...Americano?

Briana: Alright. How about? La Vida es asi.

Me: That's how life is.

Briana: (Smiling) And I thought you were bad at Spanish.

Me: Well I have-

_Before I finish saying 'I have a good tutor', my parents walk in. _

My dad: Well, hello there. James, who's this?

Me: This is Briana Viviana Rivera. Vivi, these are my parents.

Briana: It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Diamond.

My mom: It's nice to meet you too Briana. Call me Mama D. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?

Briana: James, needed help with his Spanish, and since everyone else was busy, I volunteered.

Me: Turns out I'm not as bad as I thought.

Briana: Not as bad as everyone thought.

_My parents leave soon after an hour of talking to Vivi. Briana then excuses herself to take a phonecall and comes back 20 minutes later. Crying?_

Me: Vivi, Why are you crying?

Briana: Xavi...Broke up with me.

_-**Yes they're not together**...Wait, she crying. This is not good._

Me: Why'd he do that?

Briana: (Crying) Because he's a jackass!

_I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She then wraps her arms around my waist, and I hold her while she cries. When she's done crying I walk her to her car, and she drives home, I walk back inside and get questioned by my mom._

My mom: You like her son, don't you?

Me: Yea.

My mom: Do you have a chance.

Me: Yea. But-

My mom: Then take it.

Me: I can't, well not right now atleast. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and I'm not going to take advantage of that, imma give her as long as I have to. So she can get over _him_ before I tell her I like her.

My dad: You must like this girl alot because you would ususally be onto the next one.

My mom: (To my dad) Be quiet! (To me) Now that's what I wanted to hear I'm proud of you. That's the son I raised.

_With that I smile at my mom, ignore my dad's comment, and go to my room._

* * *

><p>~Bri's P.O.V~<p>

_After school I hop into my Escalade and drive to James' house. When I get there he opens the door, and leads me to the living room. And we work on his translation._

_-Not bad...**Cute when he speaks Spanish**...Stop it! You're with Xavi...**Fine.**_

Me: (Smiling) And I thought you were bad at Spanish.

James: Well I have-

_His parents come in. He introduces me to them and I tell them why I'm here._

Me: James, needed help with his Spanish, and since everyone else was busy, I volunteered.

-**Yup 'Volunteered'**...Shut up!...**But you know it was not only because you 'Volunteered'...**Then why?...**Because you liiiike Jamie**...Shut up...**Ha you didn't deny it**...Ha I never confirmed it either...**Touche**.

James: Turns out I'm not as bad as I thought.

Me: Not as bad as everyone thought.

_Then my phone rings after his parents leave._

Me: I'll be right back I just have to get this.

James: Ok take your time.

_I step into another room and pick up my phone. It's Xavi._

Me: Hello.

***Xavi: Hey babe...¿Que haces?***

Me: Nada just helping Jamie with his Spanish.

***Xavi: (Mad) Why are you always helping him?***

Me: (Mad) 1st of all calm your ass down and 2) this is the first time I'm helping him with anything.

***Xavi: (Angry) NO IT'S NOT! EVERY TIME I CALL, YOU SAY YOU'RE WITH HIM!***

Me: (Pissed off/Whispering) BECAUSE EVERY-F*CKING-TIME YOU CALL I'M CHILLING WITH HIM, MY SISTER, COUSINS, KATIE AND THE OTHER GUYS.

***Xavi: (Calming down) Back up...Other guys? What other guys? Why are you hanging out with n*ggas?***

Me: Because I can, and I told you about them before.

***Xavi: No you didn't and no you can't hang out with other guys except for me, or family.***

Me: YES I DID ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOU REMEMBER THAT WAS WHY WE GOT IN A FIGHT THAT NIGHT! Y Who are you to tell me, con quien yo puedo o no puedo salir? I don't tell you, you can't hang out with other girls do I? No I don't, so dunned.

***Xavi: You know what if your gunna act like this then, se acabo.***

Me: If I'm gunna act like this? What the f*ck you talking about? You're the one overreacting y está bien pues terminamos hijo de la gran p*ta.

_My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. I then hung up on my now ex-boyfriend, I walk back to the living room, and James notices me crying. I explain why I'm crying and then __James walks up to me, wraps his big strong arms around me, I do the same to him, and he lets me cry on his chest. For the 1__st__ time in a while I actually feel really safe and comfortable around a guy who isn't in my family. I never felt this safe around Xavi. I check my phone and see that its 5:50._

_-Wow I've been crying for an hour?...**Yea**...and James didn't leave me here alone?...**Nope because he cares**...I know but I would've thought I would've annoyed him by now...**Well you didn't, look up**...Ok?_

_I look up and see James is still holding me. He looks down and smiles at me._

James: You done crying?

Me: (Sniffling) Yea. Thanks.

James: Good and your very welcome Vivi.

Me: (Sniffling) I should get going the girls are probably wondering where I'm at.

James: Ok I'll walk you to your car.

Me: (Sniffling) Thanks Jamie.

James: Denada. Call me if you need anything.

Me: Haha I will. Bye Jamie.

James: Bye Vivi.

_He kisses me on the cheek. I get in my Escalade and drive back home. When I walk throught the front door, I see Aidi, Nadii, and Rose crying? __  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

~Bri's P.O.V~

_When I walk through the front door, I see Aidi, __Nadii,__ and Rose on the couch, crying?_

Me: Did I miss anything?

Aidi: (Crying) It never worked out!

Rose: I guess it wasn't meant to be!

Nadii: And now I'm sad I finally got the proof.

Me: Ok what happened?

_They all point at the TV._

Me: Oh you were just watching The Vow and without me?

Rose: What'd you think we meant?

Me: I thought Jordan, Juan, and Trey broke up with you too.

Nadii: What do you mean?

Me: Well Nadii, you said 'I finally got proof', Rose and Aidi said 'it never worked out' and 'I guess it wasn't meant to be' so I thought…You know? You were single.

Nadii: Yea I got proof she didn't remember him not that Trey might be cheating. Remember Aidi got my book all wet the other day and all the pages got ruined. And everyone was saying she don't remember him at the end?

Me: Oh yea!

Rose: Wait hold up am I the only one who got the 'Did they break up with you too' part?

_I sit and begin to cry._

Aidi: Bri what happened?

Rose: Big sis what's wrong?

Me: He broke up with me!

Nadii: What why?

Me: He got mad at me for always being around James and the guys every time he called. He said I can only hang with him and or family.

Nadii and Aidi: That's bull.

Me: I know!

_I sit there and cry my eyes out, while they rub my back, and I fall asleep. The next day I wake up in my room._

_-__Adían__ must've brought me up._

_I take a shower, get dressed and do my make-up. When I walk downstairs there's no one there. I check the time and it reads 6:35am._

_-I'm up early. The girls would probably wake up at 10 so what am I gunna do?...**Text Xavi**…But we broke up…**Tell him you wanna talk**…Fine._

_I text __Xavi__ and get a reply quickly._

**Cn we tlk lyk fce ta fce -Briana**

**Fyn -Xavi**

**Wn do yhu hav tym -Briana**

**Lyk giv mi 10 min -Xavi**

**Cn yhu meet mi at tha PW Park in 20 at tha bnch in tha mddle -Briana**

**Ok -Xavi**

_With that I grab my purse and car keys and head to the park. Once I get there, there are only a few cars. I walk to the center of the park and wait for Xavi to arrive._

Me: (To self) Why did I come here?

_-**To talk to him**…What's there to talk about…**Do you love him?**...Yes what kind of question is that?...**Then tell him that and that you want him back**…Ok._

_30 minutes pass and I don't see him. Thinking I'm being stood up, I start the little walk back to my car._

?: (Confused) What do you want?

_I turn around and see its Xavi._

Me: I wanna know why?

Xavi: Why what?

Me: Everything?

Xavi: What do you mean?

Me: *Huff* Why were you with me?... Why do you think I would cheat on you?... Why did you think every guy wants me?… Why were you angry for one little thing?

_She says getting angrier by every question._

Xavi: Babe I was with you because I loved you. Look at you, your beautiful, every guy did want you, every time you walked by they would whistle or holla at you, and estaba enojado porque every time I called, you were with that Jonathan boy.

Me: His name is James. And every time you called I was with the chicas, Adían, Katie, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. And they knew we were taken since the 1st day of school so they never tried getting at us. You know I'd never do that to you, I love you Xavi and I would do anything to get you back.

Xavi: I-I can't.

Me: Why not? Please Xavi? Tell me.

Xavi: It's everything Nana; this is all messing up my head. I wanna get back with you but… I just can't. It's too much for me babe.

Me: Por favor no me llames babe, please?, it'll just hurt more. And how is this too much it's pretty simple when you called I was around the guys and they never tried anything with me or the girls… You know what I give up I-I uhh gotta go.

Xavi: Wait…We can still be friends?

Me: I don't think I can be friends with the person I thought would never break my heart into a million pieces.

_I look up at him, I see hurt in his eyes, but I ignore it because I just can't deal with being friends with him, and I turn to head back home, crying again. When I get home I realize its 8:17am and everyone is… awake? I walk through the door and get attacked by 5 different pairs of arms and 'Where were you?'s, 'Where have you been?', 'I almost called the cops' and 'I thought you got kidnapped then they killed you or something'_

_-Oh Aidi always jumping to conclusion you watch too much crime shows._

Mami: Where were you, we were worried sick?

Me: (Ashamed) I went to the park to talk to Xavi.

A+A+N+B: ¿Que que? You went to talk to Xavi?

Adian: ¿De que?

Me: About why he thought I would cheat, why he was with me, and why he was pissed form no f*cking reason, and getting back together.

Rose: What he say?

Me: He said because I was beautiful and guys always holla'd at me, He was with me because he _Loved_ me, and because it was "Too much" for him that he just can't.

Aidi: Yesterday you were literally crying your eyes out over the break up. So I guess today you just woke up and said 'Oh imma got meet up with the c*bronsito who broke my heart, try getting back with the n*gga, act like I didn't have my heart broken in millions of pieces, and that I didn't cry over the Motherf* -'

Nadii: (Covering Aidi's mouth) Ok that's enough.

Me: You don't get it!

Rose: What's there not to get?

Nadii: He broke up with you and treated you like mierda pero todavía quieres estar con el.

Me: I can't get him out of my head! Every time I hear his name my heart starts pounding and I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't get over him.

Aidi: I know how it feels, remember William?

Me: Yea.

Aidi: You remember what you told me after we left P.R?

_I shake my head 'No'._

Aidi: You told me 'He doesn't deserve you, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and you can do way better'. You also said 'You have to close your eyes and see from the heart cause the heart can see beauty and love more than the eye can ever wonder, something he obviously didn't do'.

Adían and Nadii: That was deep big sis.

Aidi: Love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it, but Love is not just a word you can throw around; you have to mean it and to mean it you have to believe it.

_We all nod our heads in agreement._

Me: (Wiping eyes) When did you get so deep.

Aidi: Well you told me the first two. And duhh the Internet, I always see these pics with these types of quotes, I made the last one up.

Me: (Laughing) Thank you primita.

Aidi: De nada.

Mami: You have people who will help you through this mija.

Rose: You don't have to go through this alone.

Adían: Yea you have me, Aidi, Nadii, Rose, Mami, Titi-

Nadii: Kenny, Kitty, Gringo, Bebe, and _Jamie._

Mrs. Barreto: Especialmente Carlitos y James. Those silly goofballs.

Me: Thank you. All of you.

Everyone: De nada.

~James P.O.V~

_After I headed upstairs, I took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes. I went to the Knight's house at around 8, with my short, bestfriends/brothers and they started talking about the, whatever they had, with the girls._

Kendall: And she played **_'Drive'_** to thank me.

Logan and Carlos: Ooooh.

Kendall: Shut it.

Logan: What about you James?

Me: Huh?

Carlos: How'd it go with Viví?

Me: Oh good. It turns out I'm not as bad as I seem but we cut it short.

Kendall: What? Why?

Me: I don't really know. 1 minute she's taking a phone call in a different room and the next minutes she's crying on me, sayinq that Xavier is Jackass.

Logan: He broke up with her for something stupid.

Me: Really I thought a Leprechaun came out of nowhere and hit her in the face with a carrot_?_

Carlos: James she wouldn't cry over getting hit by food.

Me: Carlitos-

Kendall: He was being sarcastic.

Carlos: Oh -Ooooh.

L+K+Me: Yeah.

Logan: Well imma go now gotta finish my book.

Carlos: See ya. Gotta go bother the twins.

Me: Imma go check on Bri and see if she's doing alright.

Kendall: Alright, see ya man.

_We all hug and go our separate ways. I hop in my Jeep and head to the girls' house. When I get there, I knock, and __Adían__ opens the door._

Adían: Oh hey James!

Me: Hey Jay. Hey that rhymes.

Adian: Only you. Come in.

Me: Haha thanks…Anyways is Viví here. I wanted to make sure she was ok.

Adian: Yea but she kinda cried herself to sleep on the couch. I was just about to bring her upstairs. (Adian is as strong as Kendall and Logan)

Me: I'll bring her if you want. You look tired.

Adian: Yea I am. Me, Kit-Kat, Tyler, Nick, and Keeara walked to the Carnival, around the Beach, and back home. So yeah I'm pretty tired.

Me: Go rest up, you need it. I'll bring her up.

Adian: Thanks.

_I nod at him as he climbs the stairs. I pick up Bri bridal-style and bring her up to her room. I set her down on her bed and kiss her forehead before I leave._

Me: Goodnight Vivi.

_I walk down to my car and head back home. Without changing into my PJ's I fall onto my bed knocked out. The next morning I wake up at around 8:50am._

_-Wow I was asleep for almost 11 hours._

_I jump into the shower and wash my hair. When I step out I notice its 9:20. I put on all my clothes, grab my Cuda products, and get ready for the day. Another thirty minutes later I head downstairs, eat breakfast, hop in my Jeep, and decide to check on Vivi. I get there and to my surprise Adian, Nadii, and Rose are outside._

Me: Hey A.J, Nikki, and Rosie.

A+N+R: Hey James.

_I fist bump with __Adían__ and give Nadii and Rose a kiss on the cheek._

Nadii: Whatcha doing here?

Me: I came to check on Viví.

Rose: Well she's in the back with Aidi.

Adían: You can go in if you want, mi casa essu casa.

Me: (Smirking) Gracias.

~General P.O.V~

_James walks inside as the others continue laughing. As he heads deeper into the house (Dining room) he bumps into Aidi._

Aidi: Hey babe.

James: Hey Beba.

_He kisses her on the cheek._

Aidi: Whatcha doing here Jamie?

James: Came to check on your cousin.

Aidi: Oh ok she's in the back yard.

James: Thanks.

_Aidi walks away and James heads to the doors separating outside and inside, there is a faint humming sound coming from behind the sliding doors. James opens up the doors and sees Bri sitting under the tree in the backyard with a guitar and papers scattered around._

James: Hey you.

_Bri keeps humming until she realizes James at the doorway._

Bri: Hey Jamie.

_James walks up to her and sits on her left._

James: Whatcha doing?

Bri: Trying to turn my feelings into a song.

James: Which kind of feelings?

Bri: About the break up and the rejection.

James: What do you mean rejection?

Bri: Please don't be mad at me but I uhh-

James: I won't be mad. I can never be mad at you.

Bri: I Kinda… Sort of… Went to… Uhh… Talk to… Xavi. And asked him if we could… get back together but he said he couldn't handle it.

_Bri looks up at James and sees hurt flash through his eyes but as soon as it appears it disappears leaving her confused._

James: V I ain't mad but why?

Bri: Cause… I-I don't really know its just something in my mind told me to.

_She told him in all honesty._

Bri: Maybe it was cause he was my most serious relationship.

_Not wanting to get his feelings hurt more, James decides to change the subject._

James: So what was that you were humming earlier?

Bri: Oh just something I just put together.

James: Can hear it?

_She grabs her guitar._

Bri: Ok. Umm…**_"If anyone asks_**

**_I'll tell them we just grew apart_**

**_Yet what do I care_**

**_If they believe me or not_**

**_Whenever I feel you memory is breaking my heart_**

**_I'll pretend I'm ok with all_**

_**Act like there's nothing wrong"** _well that all I got so far.

James: That's really good and I'm not just saying it cause you're my bestest friend, I seriously think it's awesome.

Bri: Thanks. Me and the girls were thinking about signing up for the concert in school.

James: The one before Christmas vacation with your old school?

Bri: Yea.

James: The guys were thinking about doing the same. Are you going to sing that?

Bri: I don't know. I'm gunna probably finish writing it but I don't know.

James: You should.

Bri: Do you really think it was that good.

James: (Nodding) I really think so but it's gotta be done by next month.

Bri: Ok. Thanks I'll ask the girls about it later. So what are you doing here?

James: (Getting up) If you wanted me to leave you could've said so.

Bri: No that's not what I meant.

_She says while pulling him down._

James: Chill Bri I was joking. And I came to check on you cause yesterday when I came, you were knock out on the couch, and I brought you up stairs.

Bri: Oh so you brought me to my room I thought it was Jay.

James: He was about to but I told him to get some rest he had a long day.

_They sit there and talk for a awhile until the others meet up with them._

* * *

><p>*Tuesday*<p>

~General P.O.V~

Mr. Roque: Ok student remember if you want to sign up for the concert next month you have until tomorrow.

Nadii: Can we sing any song?

Mr. Roque: You can. You can sing original songs or covers if you'd like.

Aidi: Cool. Come on girls.

Nadii: Ok ok we are right behind you.

Logan and Carlos: So are we.

Rose: What song are you gunna sing?

Kendall: A song we wrote last month.

Bri: What's it called?

James: Your gunna have to wait and find out. Are you girls gunna sing Bri's song? The one she wrote on Saturday?

Rose: No we are gunna sing separately for once but she is...

Bri: But your gunna have to wait and find out the names too.

_All 8 break out into laughter, for no apparent reason, and the boys sign **'Big Time Rush'** with their names under it and the girl sign their names too._

Carlos: So what are we gunna do now? I wanna get outta here.

Aidi: Bebe, you realize we still have 5th, 6th, and 7th period left right?

Carlos: Damn it!

Nadii: Lets hang out after school?

Bri: Let's go to the park instead of staying inside?

BTR: Fine by us.

R+N+A: Us too.

_They walk into the cafeteria and get their lunches. When they are finished they head into U.S history. They sit down in each table in the back in pairs as usual; Aidi and Carlos, Nadii and Logan, Bri and James, and Rose and Kendall. The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, and a blonde girl comes up to Kendall and Bri's table interrupting their conversation. _

Blondie: Hey Kendall.

_The blonde girl completely ignores Rose._

Kendall: Hey Jo?

Rose: Hi Jo!

_Again she completely ignores Rose._

Kendall: Umm… Can I… uhh… Help you?

Jo: I was hoping you were free this week. I kinda need help rehearsing for the concert.

Kendall: Sorry Jo but I… uhh… Kinda already promised Rose I would teach her how to play the guitar.

Jo: I thought you did that this weekend?

Rose: How'd you know that?

_Again Rose is fully ignored._

Kendall: We did but we didn't get much done.

_Rose just looks at him like if he grew three heads. Jo looks at Rose as if to confirm his story. _

_-Oh so now the b*tch wants to acknowledge me- Is all Rose thinks._

_It takes Rose a minute to catch on._

Rose: Oh yea we didn't because we kinda had a little birthday party for him and Katie.

_She didn't completely lie, 2 weekends ago (October, 30__th__) they celebrated his and Katie's birthday together. Even though his is November 2__nd__ and Katie's is October 16__th__._

_#Flashback#_

_Kendall and Rose were in the park studying the strings on the guitar and Adian and Katie were running around playing tag. While the others were with Mama Knight and the other four moms (Not including Mama Diamond, she couldn't make it) setting up the little surprise party; Logan, Aidi, and Carlos were getting the cake and the others cooking or decorating. Rose gets a text 20 minutes after getting a hang of it._

**We r dne u cn com baqk nw –Bri (We are done you can come back now)**

**K b thr in 10 –Rose (Ok be there in 10)**

**Tke ur tym –Bri (Take your time)**

**Sr thnq –Rose (Sure thing)**

Kendall: Who is it?

Rose: It's just Bri telling me to go pick something up, she said she left something in your house.

Kendall: Oh ok. Katie, A.J come on.

Katie: (Panting) Wh-where w-we go-ing?

Kendall: Heading back home Rose gotta get something for Bri.

Adian and Katie: Ok.

_They pack up and walk back to Kendall's house. As soon as they're about to walk in, Rose text Bri that they are there. When they walk in all Garcias, James and Mr. Diamond, all 3 Mitchells, the remaining 3 Barretos, and Bri and Mrs. Rivera, jump out of their hiding places yelling out surprise._

Katie: Holy chizz noodles!

Kendall: What the fleck nard! _***(I love monsters vs. aliens)***_

Nadii: Are we going to stand here and say random things or celebrate your birthdays.

K+K+A+A+C: Party!

Carlos: I call the bouncy house!

Katie and Kendall: There's a bouncy house?

Aidi: You're welcome!

Carlos: Come on!

Katie: Awesome!

Aidi: Cálmate Bebe.

Carlos: Why?

_Aidi grabs Katie's arm._

Aidi: Ladies first.

_Carlos opens the back door for the girls._

Carlos: Touché and as you say Madam Wesel.

Aidi and Katie: What a gentlemen.

Carlos: Thank you.

_All the other guys let the girls go first then head out right behind Aidi and Katie, not seemingly fazed by Carlos' actions, leaving Carlos to be the last one out. James', Logan's, and Carlos' fathers leave to watch the Hockey game in the living room. Every mother, except Mama Luz and Mama Dalia, stare after Carlos, shocked._

Mama Garcia: How did she do that? I can't even get him to use his manners when it comes to bounce houses.

Mama Mitchell: They all do things around each other that they don't normally do around us.

Mama Luz: There is only one explanation.

All moms: They like each other.

_They all abrupt into laughter._

Mama Knight: Would any of you like to help me with the food?

Mama Dalia: Why don't we all help?

Mama Mitchell: That would be a good idea considering there are 8 of them plus Jowell, Angel, and Jorge, and all 8 of us.

_The others nod in agreement and head to the kitchen._

_#Flashback Ended#_

Jo: Oh how about next week?

Kendall: Oh sorry catching up on my hockey so I can make the team and them I have to work on my song for the concert so I have a pretty busy schedule. Sorry.

Jo: Oh ok…Umm gotta go bye.

_She runs back to her seat, after hearing the bell again, pretending that she didn't get rejected more than once. Kendall and Rose begin to whisper again._

Rose: (Whispering) You are most definitely making the team no need to practice.

Kendall: (Whispering) I know.

Rose: Then why did you say that? She was obviously asking you out.

Kendall: I know I just don't like her like that.

Rose: You could've told her 'No' instead of making up an excuse.

Kendall: Well I didn't want to be that mean. I'm not a mean person.

Rose: Damnit! You got me on that one but making up an excuse is mean too.

Kendall: I knew I would plus I kinda like someone already but-

Rose: Who? Tell me.

Kendall: But I am not going to tell you.

Rose: Teww me. Pwease Kenny.

Kendall: No not the puppy dog eyes! Stop it Rosita.

Rose: Not until you tell me who you like.

Kendall: Not… Telling… You.

Rose: Fine but I'll find out someway somehow.

Kendall: Good luck with that.

Rose: Well thank you.

_They continue talking, ignoring the teacher, until the bell rings and they go to dance. After dance they meet up with Katie and Adian and they all head up to the park. At the park the guys decide to play football, Logan as referee, and the girls decide to sit around and watch. _

Aidi: C'mon girls lets walk around.

Nadii: Do we have to?

Aidi: No but do you wanna sit around all day?

Nadii: Nope.

Aidi: Then c'mon. Yo! We gunna walk around.

The guys: Alright. We'll be here.

_All the girls get up and start walking. Right around the time, a half hour later, they walk past the guys for the second time. Bri stops dead in her tracks, being the one in the front, knocks the other girls over._

Rose: Whoa! Why'd you stop?

_Bri says nothing but points right in front of them._

Katie: Who's that?

_The others follow Bri's and Katie's gaze and about 10 feet away there he stands with two other guys._

Rose: P*ñeta! What's he doing here?

Nadii: Isn't school over at 3:30 for him?

Katie: Who is that?

Rose: Yea I think so.

_Katie taps Rose on the shoulder._

Katie: Umm… Do I have to repeat myself… Who… Is… That?

N+A+R: Xavier Torres.

_Then and there Bri breaks down, bawling her eyes out._

Aidi: Not again.

?: Girls?

Nadii: No b*tch we're men! This is all just fake.

_The girls literally start rolling on the floor laughing, except for Bri, they get up, and in front of them are Xavier and two other boys._

Rose: Hi Juan.

Aidi: Hey Jordán.

Nadii: Where's Trey?

Jordan: I don't know he said he had work to do.

Aidi and Rose: Mhhmm 'Work'.

_Aidi runs up to a caramel colored (Kinda like Carlos' color) boy and pecks him on the lips. While Rose kisses the only light skinned boy in front of them._

Juan: Hey Rosa.

Jordán: Hey Nena. I missed you.

Aidi: I missed you too.

Nadii: Ahem!

_Aidi stares at her and Nadii nods her head to the direction of Bri and Katie._

Aidi: Oh this is Katie, one of our new besties.

Katie: Hi.

J+J+X: Hey.

Jordán: ¿Qué le pasa a Nana?

Nadii: Nada… She's… Uhh… Just… Uhh… Rose… You wanna explain?

_Rose rolls her eyes at her cousin's nervousness._

Rose: She had a bad day at school today and she's still not over it.

Juan: Oh. Well Rosa how's it going?

_Rose grabs his arm and walks away with Juan. Nadii goes back to where the guys are, going to finish her book, and Aidi and Jordan keep walking the same direction the girls were going. Leaving Katie standing there awkwardly, next to a sniffling Bri, and a quiet Xavi._

Katie: Well… Uhh… Oh look at is that Orlando Bloom well imma go check peace out bye.

Bri: Katie!

_Bri turns around facing Xavi, You can even feel the tension in the air, and it's so thick you can cut it with a knife. An awkward silence comes up but is broken by Xavi. _

Xavi: So… Uhh… H-how you doing?

Bri: Fine. And you?

Xavi: Could've been better.

Bri: (Confused) What do you mean?

Xavi: (Sad) I don't have you by my side.

Bri: But you know that can change, right?

Xavi: I do know pero I just can't Nana. I can't be with you if you gunna chill with other guys that aren't part of your family.

Bri: That's bull but I ain't gunna stress it. Imma try to move on and uhh… Next month me and the girls are gunna sing at the concert we're having with HA and our school uhh… I just wanted to let you know just in case you wanted to stay and watch our performance but I understand if you don't.

Xavi: I'll think about I'm… imma go now. Adios Bella.

Bri: (Looking down) Bye.

_Katie comes up from around a few bushes._

Katie: How'd it go?

Bri: Why'd you leave me alone with him!

Katie: Sorry. I thought you wanted to talk to him.

Bri: No Kitty, sorry I just yelled at you. I did want to talk to him but now that I realize it , it was a bad idea he just wants to control who I hang with.

Katie: Let's get back to the others.

Bri: Ok.

_They walk back and find everyone sitting on the ground talking and laughing. Aidi gets up and walks towards the two brunettes._

Aidi: So how'd it go?

Katie: I left the two alone.

_Aidi hit Katie's arm._

Katie: Ow!

Bri: Umm we talked but still the same ole sh*t. And I invited him to stay and watch our performances in the concert with HA at school.

Aidi: So did me and Rose. And Nadii asked Juan to invited Trey.

Bri: Ok.

_James stands up and jogs to Bri and Katie._

James: Hey how are my two favorite girls doing?

_He goes and hugs them all sweaty and damp from football._

Bri and Katie: Eww eww get off me you're all sweaty and sticky.

James: You know you like the James Diamond scent. Plus Bri why are you complaining? You play sports too and you know you like it.

Bri: Yea I play sports but I usually don't hug people who are sweat free after a game.

James: Oh well.

_They all sit down and the guys get up again ready to play one more game. In the middle of the game the girls stand up to stretch. After they are done, Bri looks around and doesn't see any sign of the guys around. Just as she was about to call out to them, her, Katie, Rose, and her cousins turn and jump back when the guys appear out of nowhere, right behind them, startling them. The guys start to runaway knowing what's about to come their way._

TBT and Katie: Get your asses back here!

BTR and Adían: Come and get us chicas.

Bri: Oh they're gunna get it.

_The girls chase the guys for a good half hour, when they reach the guys; the girls tackle them down to the ground, and start smacking them around for scaring the bejesus out of them. They all go home sore from all the beating and running. Forgetting about everything that's happened._


	8. Chapter 8

***1 week later***

~General P.O.V~

_The girls finally got Briana to stop trying to get Xavi back. Aidi and Rose are watching Spongebob, Nadii is in her study, and Adian and Bri are hanging out with the guys and Katie._

**_"Yellow diamonds in the light_**

**_And we're standing side by side_**

**_As your shadow crosses by_**

**_What it takes to come alive_**

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_**

**_But I gotta let it go_**

**_We fell in love in a hopeless place_**

**_We fell in love in a hop-"_**

_Rose answers her phone._

Rose: Heyy, Tasha!

***Tasha: Hey Rosie! Are you alone?***

Rose: No. Aidi's here and Nadii's in her study But Bri's at Kitty's house. Why?

***Tasha: Call Nadii down and put me on speaker. I have to talk to both of you.***

_Rose is kinda confused so she calls Nadii down. She comes down immediately._

Nadii: What is it?

Rose: (Confused) Tasha's on the phone and she wants to talk to us.

Nadii: Oh.

_She sits down next to Rose. Rose puts Tasha on speaker. _

Rose: Tasha, you're on speaker. Nadii and Aidi are here with me. What's up?

***Tasha: Ok... So... There's no easy way to say this but I'm your friend, so I'm gunna. Rose... Juan is... breaking up with you. He doesn't want to say it himself so he asked me to.***

_As soon as Tasha finishes her sentance, Aidi's phone rang. She reads the text she got, and throws her phone across the room and it lands on the other couch. Rose looks at her curiously._

Aidi: (Eyes watery) Jordan just broke up with me. Por un jodio mensaje.

_It finally hit Rose what Tasha just told her. They both start crying at the same time. _

***Tasha: Are you still there?***

Nadii: Yeah Tasha, we're still here. Why did you have Rosie call me down?

_Aidi and Rose could tell Nadii's scared to find out, but her curiosity, as always, won her over. Tasha take a deep breath before saying anything._

***Tasha: Nadii, its hard for me to say this so, just look at the message I just sent you.***

_Nadii's phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the message and there is a photo attached to it. Nadii reads it and just stares at her phone._

Nadii: (Shocked) What?

***Tasha: ****(Soft voice) ****He cheated on you. We told you Camille would do something like this and Adian told you the same about Trey, but you wouldn't listen to us... I'm so sorry, Nadii, but I know they won't tell you so I had to. I'm telling you because I love you and I don't want them hurting you no more. I have to go. I'm so sorry.***

Nadii: (Pissed/Sad) Wait...Next time you see the b*stard and that _bird_ dunn their asses for me and tell em that I want nothing to do with th-eir asses. And make sure He stays for my perfor-formance at the concert. Please and thank you.

***Tasha: I'll gladly do that and go Madea on their asses... Bye I love you girls and I'm sorry about everything.***

_She hangs up. Aidi and Rose look at Nadii._

Rose: Nad-

_Before Rose could say anything, Nadii gets up and runs to her study. They could hear her crying. Just then, Bri walks in, sees them crying, and pulls out her phone. They don't know who Bri's calling; then again, they're too upset to care._

-Bri-

_Bri dials someone's number._

?: Hey, Vivi. What's up?

Bri: Heyy Jamie you remember how you said if I needed anything to call you?

James: Hahaha since I do every time you leave after hanging with us, yea I do.

Bri: Ha ha ha well get the other guys over here to get the girls to calm down. They're crying but I don't know why.

James: Alright. We'll be there in 8.

_Bri hangs up. She walks up to Rose, sits down, and put her arm around her shoulders; trying to comfort her. 6 minutes later the crying dies a little._

Bri: Where's Nadii?

Rose: (Sniffling) S-she r-r-ran to her s-study.

_The doorbell rings, and Briana opens the door. The guys rush in. Carlos walks to Aidi and pulls her on his lap to comfort her._

-Carlos and Aidi-

_Aidi begins to cry on his shoulder. A few minutes later she starts to calm herself down._

Carlos: Beba, ¿Porque lloras?

_He asks wrapping his arms around her._

Aidi: Porque mi now **ex**-novio Jordan es un c*bron, un hijo de la gran p*ta, un m*mau y un mama b*tcho.

Carlos: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Aidi: Because of this.

_Aidi shows him the text. There's a picture of Aidi, Carlos, and James sitting and talking and on the bottom It says "So I tlkd 2 Xavi y he sed yhu let otha nqqas baq wen we aint arnd pues C acabo w.e imma b onta tha nxt 1 2mrra NEway. __deuces **-**__J" (So I talked to Xavi and he said you let other n*ggas bag when we ain't around well we're over whatever imma be onto the next one tomorrow anyway)_

Carlos: That is f*cked up.

Aidi: (Sniffling) I-I know it's the biggest b*tch ass m-move. He c-coulda asked me first but no-o he ch-chose to listen to his little piece of sh-sh*t of a serv-vant.

Carlos: Ya ya mamita calmate.

_Everyone sits down around them while Carlos__ rocks Aidi back and forth, like a father would to his child, __for a few minutes. Carlos pulls her away a little after a minute._

Carlos: If I turn this situation around would you hit me?

Aidi: It depends.

Carlos: If I make you laugh or smile instead?

Aidi: I'd rather laugh or smile than cry over the douche bag any day.

Carlos: (Smiling) Ok. _**"Rise up this mornin**_

_**Smiled with the risin sun**_

_**Three little birds**_

_**Pitch by my doorstep**_

_**Singin sweet songs**_

_**Of melodies pure and true**_

_**Sayin 'this is my message to you-ou-ou'**_

_**Baby don't worry bout a thing**_

_**Cause every little things gonna be all right**_

_**Singing 'Don't worry (Don't worry) bout a thing**_

_**Cause every little things gonna be all right!"**_

Aidi: (Laughing) I love that song.

_She smacks him with the back of her hand playfully._

Carlos: I know, that's why I sang it.

Aidi: Stalker much.

Carlos: (Smiling/Looking at her) Maaaaybe.

_He says playing with her hair._

Aidi: Yes! Cool I have my own stalker!

-_Who is cute, has the nicest smile and personality, and can cheer me up when i'm down. -Is what she wanted to add._

_Aidi and Carlos both laugh, then it dies down._

Aidi: But no really how'd you know?

Carlos: You remember how we met in French class, we ran into each other again, and we started talking?

Aidi: Oh yea! You still remember that.

Carlos: Yup that's when you became one of the most important people in my life.

Aidi: You are an important part of my life too.

B+J+L: Aww.

_They hold each other tight. Then they loosen their grip._

Aidi: Thanks Bebe... Por todo love you.

Carlos: Love you too Beba. Denada.

B+J+L: Aww.

Aidi and Carlos: (Laughing) Shut up!

_They hug. Meanwhile Kendall goes to Rose wraps his arms around her too._

-Kendall and Rose-

_Kendall pulls her into him so she is almost sitting on his lap._

Kendall: Rosie, what's wrong?

Rose: My ex is a son of a b*tch who deserves to die the most painful death.

Kendall: (Smirking) Why?

Rose: Because he is a wuss.

Kendall: Why is that?

Rose: Because he told my bestfriend Tasha to tell me it's over instead of coming over and telling me himself.

Kendall: It's alright Rosita. You'll find someone way better than him. Someone who won't hide from his problems. Not that your a problem because your not you know the whole situation is a problem not- you know what, imma stop talking now.

Rose: Ha, yea, you should but I know Kenny. That's the only reason I'm really mad because he didn't face his problems he hid from them.

Kendall: I know but you'll get over him. He doesn't deserve an amazingly, beautifully, talented girl like you.

Rose: (Laughing) Shut up your making me gassed.

Kendall: Haha there's the smile I wanted to see. That beautiful smile that can light up this whole town.

B+J+L: Aww.

Rose: (Smiling) Shut up! Your making me mad gassed.

Kendall: Ok-ok I'll stop... (Looking around) Beautiful.

Rose: Kendall!

_Rose playfully smacks him._

Kendall: Ok ok fine I'll stop.

Rose: Thanks Kenny for everything you're the bestest person in the world. Love you.

Kendall: Love you too Rosita, but you know I really meant it when I said you are beautiful.

B+J+L: Aww.

Rose: Thanks.

Kendall: No problem... (Smirking) Beautiful.

_Rose playfully smacks him again and they continue to talk. __James and Logan follow Briana into the kitchen and Bri leans against the island counter._

-Bri and James-

_James goes and hugs Bri from behind, she smiles right up at him, and mouths "Thank you". He just nods and smiles back at her._

Logan: Where's Nadii?

Briana: (Sniffling) In her study. The first door on the left in her room.

_Logan leaves. James turns Bri around so she can face him._

James: (Stroking her hair) It's ok Vivi you'll fully get over him soon.

Bri: I know it's just...

James: Just what?

Bri: The reason he broke up with me.

James: And what was the reason?

Bri: (Crying) Cause I was ha-nging out with yo-u and the gu-ys every time he cal-led.

James: Wow that is a stupid reason. Jealous much.

Bri: Yea he is and after that, he said I was overreacting when it was the other way around and then he said it was over.

James: And what did you say?

Bri: I said fine and called him a hijo de los grand p*ta.

James: What did you say when you went to talk to him the day after?

Bri tells him everything that happened that morning but leaves out the part where she and the girls ran into him, Jordan, and Juan.

James: It's alright you deserve way better anyway. You deserve someone who wouldn't get mad or jealous easily and blame everything on you.

Bri: Yea I know.

James: Feel any better than since you left my house last week?

Bri: Yea... Oh I fogot to tell you I finished editing the song. Now its really finished.

James: Thats great. I can't wait to hear it.

Bri: Thanks Jamie for helping me out though, you're the best, I love you.

James: Your welcome, Love you too Vivi.

_They hug again. They join the others in the living room and wait for Nadii and Logan to come down from the study._

-Logan and Zaidi-

_Meanwhile Logan runs up the stairs to find Nadii in a ball, on the couch, in the room, crying. He walks up to her, and without speaking, he sits down next to her and pulls her onto his lap. He holds her, for 5 minutes, until she stops crying. _

Logan: You done crying?

Nadii: (Smiling a little) Yes. T-thanks for... B-being h-here Gringo.

Logan: (Smiling) No problem Nikki. Your my bestfriend. Now, Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell me, why you're crying.

Nadii: Ok.

_They both get up and head back downstairs._

-Everyone-

_Everyone looks up when they hear footsteps coming their way. Logan sits down on the recliner and pulls Nadii onto his lap again._

Carlos: So Zaidi do you want to tell us why you ran upstairs?

_Carlos' still holding Aidi on his lap. Nadii begins to cry again and Logan wraps his arm around her, comforting her and getting her to stop crying again._

Nadii: (Sniffling) Our friend T-Tasha c-called, s-she told Rose t-that her now e-ex-boyfriend was breaking up with h-her, then she texted m-me this-

_She passes her phone to everyone._

Nadii: That my now ex, w-was cheating on me with m-my "bird of a best friend, you know since sh-e's been nowhere and everywhere" as Aidi pu-t it.

Carlos: Not trying to be funny or anything but you actually remembered what Beba said 2 and a half months ago, about your ex best friend?

Nadii: (Sniffling) Y-yea. It is kinda f-funny though, cause I a-always ignore everything she says about _Her_ but this just s-stayed in the back of my mind since day 1. Cause deep down I knew it was true bu-t didn't want to belie-ieve it.

_Nadii starts to cry again._

Logan: Shh-Shh its alright you can do way better then_ Him_ and _Her_.

Nadii: Thanks.

_After the girls calm down, they all go get their instruments. The guys sit quietly, wondering what the girls are doing. When the girls come back, Briana explains. _

Briana: When something bad or sad happens, we sing Spanish songs to make us feel better. We all found out our exes are real douche-bags with fake personalities... And I think we need some cheering up.

Nadii: We should go in alphabetical order. Wait... Briana you're not trying to get back with Xavi anymore?

Briana: That piece of sh*t dumped me cause I chill with guys that aren't him or family. Plus Xavi and Jamie made me realize I can do better than a jealous piece of sh*t.

Aidi: At least he told you it's over by phone call instead of by f*cking text... Oh wait never mind he's the cause of my break up anyways. F*cking b*tch ass n*gga-Rican.

Carlos: Calmate Beba.

_She does as he says. Breathing in and out a few times. _

Aidi: Gracias Bebe. Love you.

_She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then they hug._

Carlos: Denada. Love you too.

Rose: Or have your bestfriend do it for you.

Nadii: Or not say anything and cheat on your ass instead.

Bri: Hold up... Aidi what do you mean he's the cause?

Carlos: Your ex, told her ex, that Aidi, let other guys bag when they weren't around.

Bri: I told him that all of us girls_ hang_ out with the _guys, __Katie,_ and _Adian_, but no the n*gga really don't have no brain. He don't know how to get the message through his head.

Aidi: Bebe you see! That's why I called him a servant cause he don't think before he speaks and he's a nosy ass motherf*cker.

_The girls all nod and Aidi goes to her keyboard and takes her guitar out of its case for the other songs. Bri goes for the Drums. Rose and Nadii go for the guitars._

Aidi: I guess I'll sing _**"Lloras por mi" **_by Jadiel ft. Guido G... _**"Ahora buscas mi amor ya no te pertenece**_

_**Por fin lo valoraste**_

_**Ya es tarde otro día mas sin mi quieres morir **_

_**Todo lo que tú me hiciste lo vas a sentir**_

_**Y ahora tú lloras por mi lloras por mi lloras por mí**_

_**Y ahora tú piensas en mi piensas en mi piensas en mi**_

_**Ya mi tiempo llego**_

_**Ya no quiero tu amooor**_

_**Y ahora tú lloras por mi lloras por mí lloras por mi**_

_**Y ahora tú piensas en mi piensas en mi piensas en mi**_

_**Ya mi tiempo llego**_

_**Ya no quiero tu amoooo-**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Ahora me llamas y envías cartas **_

_**Pero quiero que sepas que ya no me haces falta y**__**a no**_

_**Ya no quiero saber de ti tú me hiciste mucho sufrir **_

_**Y ya yo tengo otro amor**_

_**Que no me causa dolor**_

_**Que siempre está para me **_

_**Y que me hace feliz **_

_**O feliz**_

_**Ahora me toca mirar y verte sufrir**_

_**Ahora me toca mirar y verte llorar**_

_**Ya te saque de mis entrañas de lo más profundo de mí ser**_

_**Ya puedo ver**_

_**Ya no me importas mujer contigo no voy a volver**_

_**Vive sola vive sola sola extrañando mi piel**_

_**Y ahora tú lloras por mi lloras por mi lloras por mí**_

_**Y ahora tu piensas en mi piensas en mi piensas en mi**_

_**Ya mi tiempo llego**_

_**Ya no quiero tu amooor X2**_

_**Lloras un mar de lágrimas bota de tus ojos**_

_**No estoy contento pues tampoco me enojo**_

_**Estas pagando lo que me hiciste sentir**_

_**Y ahora lloras un mar de lágrimas bota de tus ojos**_

_**No estoy contento pues tampoco me enojo**_

_**Estas pagando lo que me hiciste sentir**_

_**Ahora me toca mirar y verte sufrir**_

_**Ahora me toca mirar y verte llorar**_

_**Ya te saque de mis entrañas de lo más profundo de mí ser**_

_**Ya es tardeee**_

_**Ooooooh **_

_**Ya es tarde mi amor demasiado tard-ehee**_

_**Demasiado tard-ehee**_

_**Noo noo no no no no oooooh**_

_**Adios amoo-oor**_

_**Oohoo**_

_**Ooh ooh ah"**_

_Everyone applauds and Aidi and Nadii switch instruments. And Bri moves from the Drums to the Guiro._

Bri: I'll sing _**"La Vida es asi" **_By Ivy Queen.

Rose: Good choice hermana.

Bri: Thanks. Let's begin. **_"He recibido una llamada me dijeron que te vieron_**

_**No quiero peros tampoco celos**_

_**Guarda tu escena no me des excusa pa**_

_**No voy a escuchar así que cálmala**_

_**Ya lo se todo me dijeron de ella  
><strong>_

_**Me dijeron su vida y en verdad me dan pena  
><strong>_

_**Si tu te crees que con mis brazos c**__**ruzados yo me quedare**_

_**Me miro al espejo m**__**e peino y me maquillo**_

_**Un vestido corto sabes lo que te digo  
><strong>_

_**Me montare en mi carro por que se su dirección  
><strong>_

_**Que aguante presión de este mujeron  
><strong>_

_**Hola atrevida yo te traigo una noticia  
><strong>_

_**Por eso es mi sonrisa t**__**e la daré sin prisa**_

_**El hombre con quien sales es mío y tú lo sabes**_

_**Pero aquí esta el detalle en la cama no vale**_

_**Por eso vine a felicitarte de lo que me libraste  
><strong>_

_**Y tengo que confesarte mientras toman su tiempo  
><strong>_

_**A alguien lo estoy viendo  
><strong>_

_**Un Hombre de verdad y no la basura que yo tengo  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle y**__**o te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento**_

_**Y el daño que a causado  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Ahora grita a viva vos que con alguien soy feliz  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me consiente me trata diferente  
><strong>_

_**Me lleva de su mano me dice lo que siente  
><strong>_

_**Guarda tus escusas que yo tengo otra  
><strong>_

_**Te callare la boca y coje lo que te toca  
><strong>_

_**Lo que se hace se tiene que pagar  
><strong>_

_**No me distes mi lugar, no tienes que regresar  
><strong>_

_**Tengo alguien que me ama al fin  
><strong>_

_**Yo tengo quien me toque a miii  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me merece y que su amor me crece  
><strong>_

_**Me hace sentir grande alguien que por mi rece  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me ama al fin  
><strong>_

_**Yo tengo quien me toque a miii  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle Si no cuidas lo tuyo  
><strong>_

_**Otro llegara y la hará sentir suyo  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle y**__**o te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento**_

_**Y el daño que a causado  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Ahora grito a viva vos que con alguien soy feliz  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me consiente me trata diferente  
><strong>_

_**Me lleva de su mano me dice lo que siente**_

_**Así que cálmala X4**__**"**_

_The guys are impressed in Aidi and Rose's solos._

Rose: (Sniffling) I'll sing _**"Se apagó la llama"**_ by Chino y Nacho ft. Rakim y Ken-Y.

Aidi: Wait!...Ok Go! prima.

_Aidi moved to the Drums and Bri moves to the Bass._

Rose:_** "Como hipnotizados por esta costumbre**_

_**Hemos decidido vivir la rutina d**__**e seguir durmiendo en la misma cama**_

_**Pero la verdad es que tenemos miedo **_

_**Y sin darnos cuenta estamos compitiendo**_

_**Para ver quien dice la última palabra**_

_**Y no queremos ser sinceros y aceptar q**__**ue ya no queda nada**_

_**Que ya no existe la ilusión d**__**e despertar juntos cada mañana**_

_**Y que los días se nos van y no mirarlos a la cara**_

_**Para poder disimular**_

_**Como si nada nos pasara pero no es verdad**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama el fuego que quemaba**_

_**Ya se acabó la magia que nos envolvía**_

_**Nuestro amor se termino**_

_**Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama ya no hay cenizas**_

_**Nuestro fuego se extinguió **_

_**Ya todo he acabo**_

_**Mmmm**_

_**Ya todo se acabo**_

_**Ya ni conversamos ni jugamos**_

_**Hablarnos como niños ni reímos**_

_**Ya ni nos abrazamos**_

_**No hay ni un 'buenos días' ni por cotensia**_

_**Ya ni nos tocamos ni soñamos**_

_**Llegar a viejos justos ni pensamos en cosas tal futuro **_

_**Es como si viviéramos sin alegría**_

_**Y no queremos ser sinceros y aceptar q**__**ue ya no queda nada**_

_**Que ya no existe la ilusión d**__**e despertar juntos cada mañana**_

_**Y que los días se nos van en no mirarlos a la cara**_

_**Para poder disimular**_

_**Como si nada nos pasara pero no es verdad**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama el fuego que quemaba**_

_**Ya se acabó la magia que nos envolvía**_

_**Nuestro amor se termino**_

_**Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama ya no hay cenizas**_

_**Nuestro fuego se extinguió **_

_**Ya todo he acabo**_

_**Te quiero decir que no quiero vivir en esta mentira**_

_**Y que yo merezco un amor de verdad**_

_**Baby deja a un lado la agonía y**__** en incomodo silencio cada día**_

_**Si esto no es culpa tuya ni tampoco mía**_

_**De que serviría intentarlo no funcionaria**_

_**Si aunque estemos juntos**_

_**Tú y yo no nos hacemos compañía**_

_**Dime desde cuando no nos damos**_

_**Una mirada enamorado ilusionada apasionada**_

_**Si hasta por la noche cada quien duerme en su lado de la cama**_

_**Qué triste se nos apagó la llama**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama el fuego que quemaba**_

_**Ya se acabó la magia que nos envolvía**_

_**Nuestro amor se termino**_

_**Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba**_

_**Ya se apagó la llama ya no hay cenizas**_

_**Nuestro fuego se extinguiooooo **_

_**Y todo he acabo**_

_**Heeyea eeyahh"**_

Nadii: I guess I'll sing _**"Mi Ultima Carta". **_

Aidi: Ok!

Rose: Lets sing the dramatic/funny song.

K+L+J: Why is that funny?

Nadii: Because... You know what? I'm not gunna tell you why. Carlos already knows why.

K+L+J: Why not!

Bri: You'll see. Gringo how good are you at translating Spanish.

Logan: If I can speak Latin than I can speak and understand Spanish. Why?

Bri: Touche.

Carlos: Beacause I'll be dying when they finish.

James: Oookaaayy?

Aidi: Just shut up, and Zaidi start singing.

_Aidi and Bri switch to the Congas and Guiro._

Nadii:_** "Y ya son las dos de la mañana y todavia sigo aqui**_

_**Escribiendo una carta para ti**_

_**Solo pensando en todo lo que sucedio **_

_**Y los errores cometido en este amor**_

_**Como es posible que mi esposa me boto**_

_**Mi hogar mi alma todo lo destruyo**_

_**Me quedo solo frio en este habitacion**_

_**Soy un difunto**_

_**Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi **_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi histeria y te lo entrego a ti a ti**_

_**Y querida amada esta es la ultima carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te lo dejo en el olvido**_

_**Como es posible que no sepas perdonar**_

_**Y querida amada este fracaso se lo dejo al destino**_

_**Prometo que yo nunca quise lastimarte**_

_**Y aunque te vas por siempre te amare te amare"**_

Carlos: (Whispering) Its coming.

Nadii:_** "Y al fin acabo e tratado areglar la situacion**_

_**Pero me hechas como un perro sin valor**_

_**Cada minuto me enveneno con rencor **_

_**Al ver tu cara solo crece mi odio"**_

Carlos: (Whispering/Laughing) Logan dude did you hear that.

Logan: (Laughing/Whispering) Yea.

Kendall and James: I'm Lost.

Carlos and Logan: We'll tell you in a minute.

Nadii:_** "Se que al final solo te vas a arrepentir**_

_**Te daras cuenta de todo lo que sufri**_

_**Cuando regreses ya no estare aqui**_

_**Y solo pergunto**_

_**Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi **_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi historia y te lo entrego a ti a ti **_

_**Y querida amdad estas la ultima carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te dejo en el olvido**_

_**Como es posible que no sepas perdonar**_

_**Y querida amada este fracaso se lo dejo al destino **_

_**Prometo que you nunca quise lastimarte **_

_**Y aunque te vas por siempre te amare te amaree**_

_**Ooh oh **_

_**Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi**_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi historia y te lo entrego a ti a ti**_

_**Y querida amada estas la ultima carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te dejo en el olvido**_

_**Como es posible que no sepas perdonar**_

_**Querida amada no no no no noo**_

_**Queida amada Haaay-Ay-Ay-Ay**_

_**Querida amada ya no te quiero a ti**_

_**Querida amada ya ne regreso aqui**_

_**_**Queida amada Haaaaa-ohohoh**_**_

_**_**Querida amada y aunque me duela **_**_

_**_**Querida amada ya se acaboooo"**_**_

BTR: That was beautiful.

TBT: Thanks.

Kendall: Ok Loges tell us why you laughed.

Logan: We Laughed because in the song it said...

Nadii: _**"Pero me hechas como un perro sin valor **_

_**Cada minuto me enveneno can rencor **_

_**Al aver tu cara solo crece mi odio"**_

Aidi: In other words "You throw me out like I'm a worthless mutt-

Carlos: Can I say the rest?

B+R+N: Sure.

Aidi: Go ahead Bebe.

Carlos: (Excited) Yay! It says "Every minute I'm filled with rage

To see your face only makes my hatred grow."

_Everyone laughs. Soon they all settle down, stay quiet for a while, until James is the first to speak. _

James: Do you all feel better now?

_The girls shake their heads._

Aidi: (Baby voice) A Liddo.

Kendall: Aww how about we go to the beach tomorrow?

Logan: Since tomorrow is Friday, no school, which makes a 3 day weekend.

Carlos: And so you can forget about the "Fake Guys/Real Douchebags" que cada minuto te envenenan con rencor a ver sus caras solo crece su odio and have fun.

_The girls laugh and agree to go to the beach tomorrow._

Rose: Can we sing one more song?

Nadii: What song?

Rose: Oh Aidi knows.

Aidi: I do? Wait I got it.

Bri: What song?

_Aidi begins to play the song on the congas._

Nadii and Bri: Ohh.

Carlos: I know this song.

L+J+K: How?

Carlos: My mom.

Rose: _**"Todo aquel que piences que la vida es desigual**_

_**Tiene que saber que no es asi**_

_**Que la vida es un hermosura**_

_**Hay que vivir la"**_

Bri: **_"Todo aquel que piences que esta solo y que esta mal_**

**__**Tiene que saber que no es asi**__**

**__**_**Que la vida no hay nadie sola siempre hay alguien"**_**__**

TBT: _**"Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando **_

_**oh oh oh ay X2"**_

_Mrs. Barreto, Mrs. Rivera Adian and Katie walk in._

Nadii:**_ "**_Todo aquel que piences que la vida siempre es cruel_**_**

**_**_**__**Tiene que saber que no es asi**__**_**_**

**_**_**__**Que tan solo hay momentos malos y todo pasa**__**_**_**

**_**_**__****_Todo aquel que piences que esto nunca va a cambiar_****__**_**_**

**_**_**__****_**_**_**__**Tiene que saber que no es asi**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**

**_**_**__****_Que al mal tiempo b_****__****_**_**__****_uena cara y todo pasa"_****__**_**_**_**_**

TBT: _**"Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando **_

_**Oh oh oh ay X2"**_

Aidi/TBT (Background):_** "(Carnaval) **__**Es para reir (No hay que llorar)**_

_**Para gozar (Carnaval)**_

_**Para difrutal **__**(A**__**y que vivir cantando c**__**arnaval) **_

_**L****a vida es un carnaval (No hay que llorar) **_

_**Todo podemos cantar (Carnaval)****  
><strong>_

_**Ay senores (Ay que vivir cantando carnaval)  
><strong>_

_**Todo aquel que piense (No hay que llorar)**_

_**Que la vida es cruel (Carnaval)  
><strong>_

_**Nunca estara solo (Hay que seguir cantando)**_

_**Dios esta con el"**_

Rose:_** "Para aquellos que se quejan tanto**_

_**Para aquellos que solo critican"**_

Bri:**_ "Para aquellos que usan las armas_**

_**Para aquellos que nos contaminan"**_

Nadii: _**"Para aquellos que hacen la guerra**_

_**_Para aquellos que viven pecando"_**_

Aidi:_** "Para aquellos nos maltratan**_

_**Para aquellos que nos contgian"**_

TBT:_** Waahh!"**_

N+B+R: I love that song.

Aidi: Que descance en pas Celia Cruz.

Mrs. Barreto: Girls that was beautiful.

_The girls get so scared the all jump into the guys arms._

Aidi: Oh Shit Ma! You scared us.

_She says getting out of Carlos' grasp. The other follow her actions._

Mrs. Barreto: Hey language.

Aidi: Sorry.

Adian: Haha your reactions were priceless.

BTR: Hello Mama Luz. Hello Mama Dalia.

Mrs. B and Mrs. R: Hello boys.

Kendall: Hey baby sis how'd you both get here?

Katie: We walked.

James: Why?

Katie: Because you guys left before we could ask.

Logan: I think he meant why'd you come here.

Katie: Oh we were bored so we came here to hang out.

Carlos: We can see that.

_Katie and Adian sit. The rest of the day they spend time hanging out and watching movies with everyone. At around 10 o'clock the guys and Katie head home to get rested up for the beach tomorrow :)._


	9. Chapter 9

***Next Day: Friday***

~Adian's P.O.V~

_While the girls take their time putting on their bathing suits, I'm waiting for them in Bri's Escalade. Yesterday they told me about what their now exes did, what Carlos and Kendall said about going to the beach, and they invited me to come, so I wouldn't be left out. Since I'm 15 and they're 16 and 17, they invited Katie to come along._

Me: Girls apurense! How long does it take to grab your beach bags, put on a bathing suit, and shorts?

Aidi: Calm down. Wow, a certain 15 year old boy, wants to see a certain 15 year old girl, he really likes, *Cough Katie* in a bathing suit.

Me: Shut up! No I don't.

Aidi: Haha yea, you do.

Me: No, I don't.

Aidi: Yea, you do.

Me: Nuhuh.

Aidi: Yuhuh.

Me: Nuhuh.

Aidi: Yuhuh.

Nadii: Both of you. Stop acting like 5 year olds! And Aidi get in the car.

_They both get in the car._

Aidi and Me: We ain't acting like 5 year olds!

Nadii: Yes, you are.

Aidi: No we ain't.

Nadii: Yes, you are.

Me: No we ain't.

Nadii: Yes, you are... Oh great now I'm doing it!

Aidi and Me: Haha!

_On our way to the beach, Aidi decides to sing __**"Best thing I never had"**__, the rest of them join in after, and we get to the beach 10 minutes later, and meet up with the guys and Katie. It's 11:30 and I notice what the girls are wearing. Beba is wearing a red bikini with black jean shorts, Nikki is wearing a black one with white shorts, Rosita is wearing a purple one with grey jean shorts, Vivi was wearing a pink one with grey jean shorts, and Kit-Kat is wearing a yellow one with black jean shorts._

Me: Hey guys, Hi Kit-Kat!

_I wave, Katie and the guys wave back._

Katie: Hey girls, Hi A.J!

_We all soon split up in pairs; Me, Katie, Rose, and Kendall go swimming, Aidi is being chased by Carlos cause she stole his corndog, Nadii and Logan sit in the sand to read, and Bri and James go to work on their tans. Half an hour later, we meet for lunch. We sit in 2 separate tables; Guys on one, Girls on the other, with a ten foot distance. When we're all finished eating, the guys begin to talk and I interrupt their conversation._

Me: So Logan... I know you like my sister Zaidi, Nadii, Nikki, whatever you call her. I saw how close you two were sitting, on the beach.

_Logan blushes._

Logan: Wh-whaaaat... Psh... N-no I don't... Like her… Bleep blop bloop.

Carlos: Dude, yes you do, _Gringo_.

Logan: So what if I do... And I wouldn't be talking _Bebe_, I know you like Aidi a.k.a Beba 'huggable like a baby', I saw you chasing her around the beach.

Carlos: Yea I do like her and I was chasing her because she stole my corndog.

James: Yea but you know you woulda chased her, even if she didn't steal it.

_We all laugh. _

Carlos: Shut up! James you shouldn't be one to talk I-

_Aidi calls Carlos over and he returns a minute later with a smile on his face._

Carlos: As I was saying. _Jamie_ you and _Vivi _were pretty close yesterday, and today when you were tanning.

James: So... Last week she was tutoring me, that's when Xavi broke up with her and she told me what happened yesterday and yes I do like Bri.

Kendall: Yea, we already notice.

James: Quiet you, I saw how you smiled yesterday when Rosita called her ex a "son of a b*tch" and how you kept calling her beautiful like 50 times.

Kendall: You forgot my favorite part "Who deserves to die the most painful death" and cause it made her smile instead.

Me: Wow Kenny you really do like Rosie. You remember her exact words.

Kendall: Yes I did is there a problem?

_I put my hands up in defense._

Me: Nope no problem.

Kendall: Plus I know you like my sister.

Me: Is it that obvious?

Carlos: Yup every time you're near Kit-Kat, it looks like you put make-up on all over your face while half asleep.

Me: Wow that's embarrassing.

James: So yea... Now we each know who likes who, but do we have a chance because the girls are going through break ups right now... So?

Me: Give them about two to three days. They'll get over those b*tches fast.

Kendall: OK! And you know you have a chance with Katie too.

Me: I doubt it.

James: Yea, she likes you too A.J. I didn't think you were so oblivious.

_-Right cause I'm the only one._

Me: (Whispering) Yup cause I'm really the only one.

Carlos: (Whispering to Adian) What?

Me: (Whispering to Carlos) I'm not the only oblivious one.

Logan: How do we find out if they like us back?

Me: I'll take care of that.

_I say with a devious smile. With that we go back to the water, fool around, and then we hear the girls sing __**"Tengo un amor"**__, which makes the guys smile, and then the girls join us. We leave after the sun sets. And I'm pretty sure all with doubts about what we said during lunch._

* * *

><p>~Katie's P.O.V~<p>

_I'm going to the beach with my brothers, the girls, and Adian. I'm so happy. I put on my bathing suit and shorts, and someone knocks on the door. I open the door and see it is Kendall._

Me: I'll be down in a minute.

Kendall: How long does it take to put on a bathing suit and shorts?

Me: Shut up.

Kendall: Are you taking a long time because a certain Barreto child is going to be at the beach with us.

Me: No! Now leave me alone.

_-How does he find these things out?_

_5 minutes later I go down stairs, get my beach bag, and run outside to Kendall and the guys waiting. _

BTR: Finally!

Me: Shut up.

_We all jump into James' Jeep, its 11:25, and head to the beach. The guys start to sing a song they wrote __**"No Idea"**__ until we end up at the beach 5 minutes later and see the girls and Adian waiting, I realize the only people here are us 10. Then I realize all the guys are wearing swimming trunks of their favorite colors and black muscle shirts; Bebe is wearing blue ones, Gringo's wearing black, Kenny's wearing red, Jamie's wearing purplish, and A.J's wearing yellow/orange._

_-__**Omg!**__... Me and Adian almost match!_

_We split up into pairs, Me and Adian follow Kendall and Rose to the ocean but keep our distance, Aidi stole Carlos' corndog and is being chased, Logan and Zaidi are reading _

_-Of course._

_And James and Bri are tanning, even though they are tan enough. We all meet up for lunch thirty minutes later, Me and the girls sit at a table about ten feet away from the guys so they won't hear our conversations. I pull out my video camera and hit record. Unnoticed by the others._

Me: So Rose... You and my brother?

Rose: Wh-what about u-us?

Me: Yea it's obvious. I know you like him, and we all can see it... Well except the guys they are oblivious.

Bri: Yea sis, we know you like him.

Rose: Yea so, he so sweet, cute, charming, and he's respectful. We all know you like James.

Bri: Whaaaaaaaat no... Psh... No... I-I... Don't like James.

_Bri turns a little red._

Aidi: Aha lo sabia Briana and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

Bri: Shut up Aidi! Yea ok you got me, I do kinda like him. I just feel comfortable around him, like I can come to him if I have a problem. He's my bestest friend I can tell him everything. He respects me, he's sweet, he's charming. And have you seen that body. It's impossible to have washboard abs as nice as those.

Aidi: That don't sound like a kinda?

Bri: Ok! I fully like him but how about you Aidi... Carlos chasing you around, huh? What was that about?

_Briana starts wiggling her eyebrows._

Aidi: I stole his corndog it was good like a piece of heaven on a stick.

B+R+N+K: (Laughing) Oh Aidi!

Bri: That's not what I mean...

Aidi: Oh, I know what you mean, Hell yea like him. Yesterday I realized he acted more like my boyfriend than _Jordan_ did, he actually comforted me, he was my shoulder to cry on, Carlos knows more about me than Jordan does. Watch this.

Nadii: What?

Aidi: Carlos Antonio Garcia?

_Carlos gets up and runs over to us._

Carlos: ¿Que pasa? If you want another corndog you ain't getting it.

Aidi: Damnit! But that's not why I called you.

Carlos: Then what?

Aidi: What's my middle name? What's my favorite color? What's my favorite team? And Who's my celebrity crush?

Carlos: Alexandra. Red. Miami Heats. And, and I quote 'Taylor f*cking Lautner'.

_He says it matter- of -factly. _

Aidi: Ok thank you.

_He kisses her cheek before turn back to his table._

Aidi: Anyone wanna ask Jordan?

Me: I will. Give me his number.

_She gives me his number._

**Hey its me Katie tha grlz frnd I jus wanna ask u a few Qs –K**

**Hey umm ok –J**

**Watz Aidiz fav color, fav team, middle name, and celebrity crush? –K**

**Umm y? –J**

**4 a prjct I hav 2 ask ppl who kno her –K**

**Oh ok. Her fav color= prpl, team= Celtics, mddle name= Eliza, nd Chris Brown –J**

**Thnx –K**

**Wlcme –J**

_I tell them all he said._

Bri: He's so stupid.

Rose: He didn't notice you're a grade lower and have different classes.

Aidi: See he said my 4th favorite color, team I don't like, Middle name of his cousin, and one of them but not the number 1. He knows nothing about me. As for Carlos he got them all correct. I always get this weird feeling when I see Carlos, even though I've only known him for almost 3 months and Jordan like 8 months, but I don't know if he likes me that way.

Bri and Rose: I know what you mean.

Nadii: Aww that was so... Corny!

Aidi: Shut up! What about you and Logan?

Nadii: Well I like him, the same goes for me, but I don't really know if Logan likes me. Me and him like the same things, sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I think that maybe I'm delusional.

Me: Well, they do like you guys because every time I eavesdrop they're either talking about Music, Video games, Cars, or You.

Nadii: Katie, you know, we know, you like Adian. His name comes out of your mouth a lot.

Me: Whaaaat... Psh... You must be confusing me with someone else.

Rose: Nope because you're the only girl, other than us, who calls him A.J.

Aidi: Yea! What she said and you know he likes you.

Me: He does?

Rose: Wow I guess the guys aren't the only ones oblivious in the situation.

Bri: Wait! But how do we find out if the guys like us? You know... Without us asking them?

Me: Leave that to me.

_I tell them my plan and they begin to sing __**"Tengo un amor"**__ by Toby Love. For the rest of the afternoon we stay at the beach 'til the sunset; playing games and chasing each other around. I begin to think, the girls doubt what I said at lunch._

* * *

><p><strong>*2 days later: Sunday*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_The girls go shopping, to straighten out their thoughts about what Katie told them; they finally got time away from them. And Adian goes with them to try out his plan; to find out if the girls like the guys. Back at Kendall's house, the guys are playing Modern Warfare 3 and Katie is going to put the new info to good use._

* * *

><p>~Adían's P.O.V~<p>

_We all head into Rose's Porsche to go to the mall. I'm planning on trying out my plan when they least expect it; to see how they respond to the unexpected question. It has been 40 minutes and we've been to 3 different stores._

Me: I'm hungry

Nadii: Don't worry we're heading to the food court now.

_Now is going to be the perfect time for my plan. We get our food, sit down, and talk. So I stop them in the mid-convo; just like I did to the guys the other day._

Me: Girls? ¿A ustedes les gustan Carlitos, Kenny, Jamie, and Gringo?

Rose: (Looking around nervously) Uhh.

Aidi: _**"Wooooah ooh wooah**_

_**Well let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy**_

_**He fell in love with his best friend **_

_**When she's around he feels nothing but joy"**_

_Nadii scratches the back of her neck, Aidi avoids eye contact while singing, and Bri laughs nervously._

Aidi:_**"But he was already broken**_

_**And it made her blind**_

_**But she could never believe in Love if it treat her right-" *(For my fellow Beliebers)***_

Me: Ok. I guess... I won't get a straight answer again.

Nadii: Wait... Again?

Bri: What do you mean by "Again"?

Me: Well I asked the guys the same, but-

Rose: What'd they say?

Me: I can't tell you.

Nadii: Adian you know we love you. If you tell us we'll by you new video games; whichever you want.

Me: That sounds like a good deal but no.

Aidi: (Whining) Why noooot?

Me: Because it's me and the guys secret.

Rose: Ahh! Fine... We'll stop asking.

Me: And I won't tell them you like them.

Bri: Whhaaaat no... Psh... W-we... Psh... D-d-don't like... Them.

Aidi: Thanks.

Me: Mmhmm that's why you're stuttering, right?

Bri: (Pouting) Shut up!

_We all laugh and continue eating and keep shopping until we can't any more._

* * *

><p>~Katie's P.O.V~<p>

_Ok so here's the plan, today I'm planning on a surprise attack. I will ask them, when they've got their guards down; when they're playing video games. Kendall and James are on the couch, Carlos is on the floor, and Logan is sitting on the recliner. Perfect. I walk over and pause the game._

Carlos: KATIE! Why did you do that?

Me: I know you guys like the girls.

Carlos: Of course we do. They're our friends.

Me: Not what I meant.

Carlos: Then what?... Oh.

_They all look away from me. Carlos sits still and stays quiet, Logan smiles and rubs the back of his neck, Kendall runs his fingers through his hair and looks at his shoes, and James pulls lucky out and combs his hair. Since I play poker, I know the tell-tale signs that they're nervous. _

Logan: Why do you want to know?

Me: Because I asked the girls the other day.

Kendall: Baby sister, you know we love you... What'd they say?

_He says in a rush._

Me: Sorry, Girl Code. Don't ask me to tell you, because I won't, unless they say it's ok. I won't tell them that you like them either, don't worry.

Carlos: Thanks mamita.

_I smile at the name Carlos calls me by. _

James: Carlos you just admitted to Katie you like Beba.

Carlos: Oh... Oh well its true though.

_They probably figured I won't tell the girls because; they sighed and got back to their games. _

* * *

><p><strong>*Monday*<strong>

~Adian's P.O.V~

_We go to school in Aidi's Camaro and in Carlos' Mustang. After school we all went to the auditorium, which is crowded, to check out if the girls made the Basketball and Gymnastics team, and if the guys made the Hockey and Football teams._

Logan: I'll check the Hockey team list.

Kendall: I'll come with you.

Carlos: Ok me and James will check the Football team list.

_Aidi turn to the girls._

Aidi: Who wants to come with me and check out the Basketball team list?

Bri: I'll go, Nadii and Rose you check the Gymnastics team.

Nadii and Rose: Ok.

_Me and Katie just sit, and wait 'til they came back. The girls all made Gymnastics and Basketball teams. All the guys made the Hockey and Football teams._

Nadii: Ok now...

Logan: Let's get our practice schedules!

Kendall: Alright!

_They get their schedules from the coaches; Basketball on Mondays at 2:30-4:00, Hockey also on Mondays but at 4:30-6:00, Football on Tuesdays at 2:30-4:00 and Gymnastics on Tuesdays 4:30-6:00. They start practice right away. We watch the girls at Basketball practice, then the guys at Hockey practice. After they all shower in the locker rooms, we head to In 'N Out Burger. Kendall pulls Rose aside._

_-Is he gunna do, what I think he's gunna do... **Well you did say two to three days.**_

* * *

><p>~Rose's P.O.V~<p>

_Kendall pulls me aside; I'm confused, and want to know what's going on._

Kendall: Rosita, can I talk to you over there, please?

Me: Sure. What's up Kenny?

_Kendall looks nervous..._

_-Why is he nervous? He's never nervous!_

Me: Is everything ok.

Kendall: Yea I was just... Umm... Wondering if you... If you would… Would like to... Umm-

Me: Kenny, spit it out.

Kendall: I was... Uhh...

Me: Kendall.

Kendall: Willyougooutwithme?

_-Whoa I didn't expect that... __**Say yes you know you want to.**_

_I look at Kendall and just nod._

Kendall: Ok. How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7:00?

_-Omg I can't wait._

Me: O-ok s-sounds great... Where are we going?

Kendall: That's a surprise.

_-Oh great now I really can't wait._

_I tell him he can ask Katie about the beach. We walk inside and see the others are waiting. I decide to tell the girls at home. We order our food, sit down, talk, head back to the cars, and then Bri is pull aside by James._

_-Is he gunna ask her out too... __**Oh I hope so**__._

* * *

><p>~Kendall P.O.V~<p>

_When I saw the girls practicing I couldn't stop staring at Rose. I have to know if she likes me or not and since Katie won't tell me I have to find out myself. _

_-__**Wait until we're out of practice and at In 'N Out Burger to ask her**__... Fine._

_We head out of the locker rooms after practice right to In 'N Out Burger. _

Me: Rose, can I talk to you over there, please?

Rose: Sure. What's up Kendall?

_She looks concerned and that makes me more nervous._

Rose: Is everything alright?

_-Why do you look cute when you concerned?_

Me: Yea I was just... Umm... Wondering if you... If you would… Would like to... Umm-

_-Damnit why am I so nervous._

Rose: Kenny, spit it out.

Me: I was... Umm...

Rose: Kendall.

_-Oh sh*t. She called me Kendall and not Kenny!_

Me: Willyougooutwithme?

_I wait until she responds but instead she looks at me and just nods, I guess I caught her off guard or something. _

Me: Ok. How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7:00?

Rose: O-ok s-sounds great... Where are we going?

Me: That's the surprise.

Rose: Oh and you can ask Katie about the beach convo.

Me: Ok.

_We walk inside and see the others are waiting. I decide to tell the guys when we leave. We order our food, sit down, talk and head back to the cars._

Me: Guys, you know how I pulled Rose aside?...

C+L+J: Yea?

Me: I asked her out and she said yes... Well she nodded... But I guess i was cause...-

Logan: She wasn't expecting it.

Me: Yea that.

_Before we get to the cars James walks over to Bri and pulls her aside._

_-Is he gunna ask her out too... __**Well let's just wait and see.**_

* * *

><p>~Bri's P.O.V~<p>

_Me, the girls, and Adian are half way to the car, and James pulls me aside._

James: Vivi... Can I talk to you?

Me: Sure. What's up Jamie?

_-James looks kinda nervous but why?_

Me: Are you ok?

James: Yea, I just wanted know... ¿Si tu… Uhh… Quieres... Salir…Um… Co-conmigo?

_-Omg did he ask me out, I gotta tell the girls. _

Me: Si, I will go out with you James. Do you wanna know what I said at the beach?

James: Yea.

Me: Then ask Kitty.

James: Ok and I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow?

Me: Ok. Where are we gunna go?

James: Well that's a surprise.

_We walk back to see everyone waiting for us. _

James: Bri, Me, Rose, Kendall and Katie should go in Carlos' Mustang and Aidi, Carlos, Adian, Nadii, and Logan should go in Aidi's Camaro; So me and You can talk, and Kendall and Rose can talk.

_He whispers the last part to me. And I think about what he just said._

_-Kendall and Rose?_

Aidi: I'm alright with that. How about you guys?

Everyone else: Yup!

James and Kendall: Don't worry Carlos we'll take care of your baby!

Carlos: You better. O le juro a dios que te rompo la cara si encuenrto me carro jodio.

Kendall and James: ¿Que que?

James: Yo no te entiendo.

_We all get in the cars and head back home._

* * *

><p>~James' P.O.V~<p>

_We finish eating, head back to the cars, and Kendall tells us he asked Rosie out. I see Briana walking towards the car. Decide it's now or never, so I pull her aside._

Me: Vivi... Can I talk to you?

_I kinda got nervous about asking her._

Bri: Sure. What's up Jamie?

_I take a deep breath._

Bri: Are you ok?

_-She's cute, when she's worried._

Me: Yea, I just wanted to know... ¿Si tu… Uhh… Quieres... Salir… Um… Co-conmigo?

Bri: Si, I will go out with you James. Do you wanna know what I said at the beach?

_-YES!... __**Be cool**__._

Me: Yea.

Bri: Then ask Kitty.

Me: Ok and I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow?

Bri: Ok. Where are we gonna go?

Me: Well, that's a surprise.

_We walk back and see everyone waiting. _

Me: Bri, Me, Rose, Kendall and Katie should go in Carlos' Mustang and Aidi, Carlos, Adian, Nadii, and Logan should go in Aidi's Camaro; So me and You can talk, and Kendall and Rose can talk.

_I whisper the last part to Bri._

Aidi: I'm alright with that. How about you guys?

Everyone else: Yup!

_We all get in the cars after Carlos goes Dominican on our asses and head back to Adian's and the girls' house._


	10. Chapter 10

**~Aidi's P.O.V~**

_While we watched the guys practice I couldn't help but look at Carlos. While we went to In 'N Out Burger I couldn't help but smile when we both ordered corndogs and fries. And when James suggested Me, Carlos, Nadii, Logan, and Adian should go in my car, the others in Carlos', I couldn't help but take glances at him from the corner of my eye. I pull up in my driveway, Kendall following in the Mustang. I look to my right and see Adian fell asleep during the ride._

Me: Ok we're here.

Carlos: Umm... Beba?

Me: ¿Ah?

Carlos: Never mind.

Me: Ok.

_-What was he gunna say?_

Me: Adian. Wake up.

Carlos: Don't worry, I'll take him.

Me: Gracias Bebe. You know which door.

_Carlos takes Adian up to his room and walks back outside 5 minutes later._

BTR: Goodnight girls, and tell Adian we said goodnight!

TBT: Goodnight guys and tell Katie lo mismo!

_The guys all give us kisses on the cheek and head to the mustang. __We go inside and Briana and Rosemary both scream._

Bri and Rose: They asked us out!

_And start to tell us how they acted before and after they said yes._

Nadii and Me: (Pouting) They didn't ask us.

Bri: They will soon.

Nadii: I doubt it.

Me: (Whining) Shut up! Don't make me feel worse!

_I go to the kitchen, get some Kool-Aid; there's a knock on the back door. I open the door, and see Carlos standing there._

Me: Bebe? What are you doing here? I thought you guys left.

Carlos: Umm... I forgot to... Ask you... Umm... Can you step outside for a minute?

_He asks while looking behind me. I turn around and see Bri staring at us._

Me: Sure.

_I step out on the patio. _

Me: Sientate.

_I look back at him, we sit, and he plays with his hands._

Carlos: Gracias.

_-Why is he nervous? Is he... no I don't think he is? He's doing the same thing as Kendall and James._

Me: Ok you can continue.

Carlos: Te quería preguntar si tu...

_He mumbles the last part and I don't understand._

Me: ¿Qué? Speak up.

Carlos: ¿Si tú quieres salir conmigo mañana... To the movies?

Me: Bebe I would love to go out with you.

Carlos: Really?

Me: Yea I've been wanting you to ask me and if you want to know why. Just ask Katie what I said about you when we went to the beach last weekend.

Carlos: Ok and I was gunna ask you when we pulled up, but I got scared.

Me: Why?

Carlos: Because I thought you would say no.

Me: But, why would I say no?

Carlos: I don't know.

Me: Well, now you know I would've said yes.

Carlos: Yea I know and I'll pick you up at 7:30?

Me: Ok pero... What movie are we gunna see?

Carlos: Your choice!

Me: So how about a scary movie?

Carlos: Ok but the only one I can think of is Paranormal Activity 3, it came out last Friday?

Me: (Smiling) Ok quiero ver esa.

Carlos: Really I heard it was super scary.

Me: I know that's why I wanna see it.

_-Cause then I'll get scared and get closer to you._

Carlos: Esta bien. We'll see that one.

Me: Ok.

_Carlos gets up. He kisses me on the cheek, and leaves. I bite my bottom lip and touch my cheek until he's out of sight. I walk back inside with a huge smile on my face and scream: _

Me: (Yelling) He asked me out!

_Me, Bri, and, Rose sat on the couch and waited for Zaidi to come back. Zaidi comes back 3 minutes later with a smile on her face._

Nadii: You're happy.

_-Nope muy muy muy contenta._

Me: (Nodding) Mmhmm. Where'd you go?

Nadii: Logan knocked on the door.

Me: Did he ask you out?

Nadii: Yes!

Me: ¿Estas contenta?

Nadii: Claro que si.

_We all have spas attacks because they asked us out. Then Nadii heads to her room, smiling, all I can think about is what will happen on my date with Carlos. 10 minutes later the phone rings and me, being the only one left downstairs, pick up the phone._

* * *

><p><strong>~Carlos' P.O.V~<strong>

_I head to my car right behind Logan. Logan sits in the back seat next to James and a sleeping Katie, Kendall and James have creepy smiles on their faces and it's scaring me, then Logan begins to talk._

Logan: Why are you guys smiling like that?

James: We asked Bri and Rose out and they said yes.

Kendall: We're not leaving until, you ask Nadii too.

Me: I still didn't ask Aidi out yet, so I'll go with you.

_Logan gets out of the car and I follow behind him. _

Me: I'll take the back and you take the front.

_I told Logan so they can have their privacy and I can have mine. I walk around the house and knock on the door. Aidi opens it. I get even more nervous._

Aidi: Bebe? What are you doing here? I thought you guys left.

Me: Umm... I forgot to... Ask you… Umm... Can you step outside for a minute?

_I start to get more nervous and Briana staring is making it worse. I think Beba noticed because she turns around and sees Bri._

Aidi: Sure.

_She steps out on the patio._

Aidi: Sientate.

_We sit down, I begin to get more nervous and play with my hands._

Me: Gracias.

_-Dios mio. Why am I so nervous when I'm around her?_

Aidi: Ok you can continue.

Me: Te quería preguntar si tu...

_I mumble the last part because I'm scared she'll say no._

Aidi: ¿Qué? Speak up.

Me: ¿Si tú quieres salir conmigo mañana... To the movies?

Aidi: Bebe I would love to go out with you.

Me: Really?

_-Why do you doubt her!_

Aidi: Yea I've been wanting you to ask me and if you want to know why. Just ask Katie what I said about you when we went to the beach last weekend.

_-Now Katie has to tell me._

Me: Ok and I was gunna ask you when we pulled up, but got scared.

Aidi: Why?

Me: Because I thought you would say no.

Aidi: But, why would I say no.

Me: I don't know.

Aidi: Well, now you know I would've said yes.

Me: Yea I know and I'll pick you up at 7:30?

Aidi: Ok pero... What movie are we gunna see?

Me: Your choice!

Aidi: So how about a scary movie?

Me: Ok but the only one I can think of is Paranormal Activity 3, it came out last Friday?

Aidi: (Smiling) Ok quiero ver esa.

Me: Really I heard it was super scary.

Aidi: I know that's why I wanna see it.

Me: Esta bien. We'll see that one.

Aidi: Ok.

_-Ok we get scared and get closer together?...__**I like it! Wait what?**__...Yes __**we**__ cause I get scared too. _

_I get up, Kiss her soft cheek, and as I leave I can't help but bite my bottom lip. I walk back around the house, a huge smile on my face, at the same time as Logan, we get in the car, I kick Kendall out of the driver's seat, and drive off._

James: (Smiling creepily) Did they say yes?

_Me and Logan both nod, smiling like James and Kendall. _

_-Amo la Vida._

_I pull up to drop Kendall and a now awake Katie off. Before Katie got inside, we pull her aside._

* * *

><p><strong>~Zaidi's P.O.V~<strong>

_I walk into the living room and sit in front of the TV. I can't stop thinking about what happened. Bri and Rose are lucky. I turn on the TV and begin to watch B.E.T, when I hear a knock on the front door. Since Bri went to the kitchen, Adian is upstairs asleep and Rose doesn't feel like getting up, I open the door. Logan's standing there._

Me: Hey Gringo, what's up? I thought you already left.

Logan: Can we talk out here? Rosie is kinda creeping me out.

_I turn to see Rose staring at us. Logan was right; she is creepy._

Me: Yeah, sure.

_I step outside and we both sit on the steps. I look at Logan. He seems nervous. _

_-He's really cute when he's nervous._

Me: Logan, you okay? You seem nervous.

Logan: It's because I am.

Me: Why?

Logan: Because I want to ask, If you... Will... Uhh… Go out with... Me tomorrow?

_-Did he just ask me out?!_

Me: (Smiling) Why are you nervous about that?

Logan: Because you could say no.

_-How cute!_

Me: Why would I say no?

Logan: Because you can. Now please, can you stop asking questions and answer mine?

Me: Yes.

Logan: Yes, as in you'll stop asking questions, or yes, you will go out with me?

Me: Both.

_We both smile at each other, and we hear Aidi scream "He asked me out!"_

Me: (Laughing) Looks like I'm not the only one who was asked out. Aidi seems happy.

Logan: Are you?

Me: Ask Katie what I said at the beach and you'll get your answer.

Logan: Alright, I will.

Me: When and where?

Logan: Tomorrow night at 7:00. Location is a surprise.

Me: (Still smiling) Alright. I can't wait.

_We both get up, smile once again, I turn to go inside, and he heads to Carlos' car. I go inside and look at Aidi. We talk about what just happened._ _I then head to my room after our spas attacks, smiling, thinking about what will happen tomorrow. A while later, I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to see Aidi covering up the phone. _

* * *

><p><strong>~Logan's P.O.V~<strong>

_I get into the Mustang before Carlos. Kendall and James both have goofy grins on their faces. It's beginning to freak me out._

Me: Why are you guys smiling like that?

James: We asked Bri and Rose out and they said yes.

Kendall: We're not leaving until, you ask Nadii too.

Carlos: I still didn't ask Aidi yet, so I'll go with you.

_I open the door and get out of the car, followed by Carlos._

Carlos: I'll go to the back and you take the front.

_I nod and go to the front. I take a deep breath and knock. Nadii opens the door. _

Nadii: Hey Logan, what's up? I thought you already left.

_I look behind her to see Rose staring at us._

Me: Can we talk out here? Rose is kinda creeping me out.

_She turns to see Rose staring at us._

Nadii: Yeah, sure.

_She steps outside and we both sit on the steps. I look ahead, more nervous than ever._

Nadii: Logan, you okay? You seem nervous.

_-Great! It's obvious!_

Me: It's because I am.

Nadii: Why?

Me: Because I want to ask, If you... Will... Uhh… Go out with... Me tomorrow?

_She smiled her incredibly cute smile._

Nadii: Why are you nervous about that?

_I look down, not wanting to see her reaction._

Me: Because you could say no.

Nadii: Why would I say no?

_I look her in the eyes and smile._

Me: Because you can. Now please, can you stop asking questions and answer mine?

Nadii: Yes.

_-Did she say yes?!_

Me: Yes, as in you'll stop asking questions, or yes, you will go out with me?

Nadii: Both.

_We both smile at each other, and then we hear someone scream "He asked me out!"_

Nadii: (Laughing) Looks like I'm not the only one who was asked out. Aidi seems happy.

_-I love the way she laughs._

Me: Are you?

Nadii: Ask Katie what I said at the beach and you'll get your answer.

Me: Alright, I will.

_-Now Katie has to tell me._

Nadii: When and where?

Me: Tomorrow night at 7:00. Location is a surprise.

Nadii: (Still smiling) Alright. I can't wait.

_I head back to the car while she goes inside. Carlos comes around at the same time, kicks Kendall out of the driver's seat, and we head home._

James: (Smiling creepily) Did they say yes?

_Carlos and I both nod with the same smiles as the others. _

_-Life is good._

_Carlos pulls up to drop Kendall and Katie, who finally woke up, off but before Katie gets inside, we pull her aside._

* * *

><p><strong>~General P.O.V~<strong>

Carlos: Katie I asked Beba out, she said to tell me what she said at the beach.

Logan: Nadii said the same thing.

James and Kendall: Same.

Katie: Wait a second.

_She dials someone's number and puts it on speaker._

***?:**** Hola?***

***Katie: Hi Aidi it's Katie, Carlos, and the others. I just want to make sure you and Nadii and the others told Carlos and Logan and the others that it's ok to tell them about our convo at the beach the other day?***

***Aidi:**** I love it how you said Carlos' name only but yea I gave Carlitos permission but let me go ask Nadii...***

_Aidi runs upstairs and knocks on Nadii's door. Nadii opens it a little annoyed._

***Aidi: It's Katie asking if you told Logan to ask her about the convo en la playa.***

***B+R+N: Oh.***

***Nadii: (Taking the phone) Yeah Kate, I did tell Logan to ask you.***

***Bri and Rose: And we gave them permission too.***

***Katie: Ok just making sure... Thanks... Goodnight girls... Bye.***

***BTR: Goodnight girls!***

***TBT: Denada...***

***Aidi: Goodnight baby girl, Carlitos, Jamie, Kenny... And Logie haha Nadii said goodnight... Bye.***

_Katie hangs up._

-Aidi and Nadii-

B+A+R: Really... Logie? Haha.

Nadii: Hey I didn't give him that name his mom was the first to call him Logie.

_They all laugh until they need more oxygen and go their separate ways into our bedrooms._

-The Guys and Katie-

BTR: Ha told you so!

Carlos: Wait... Logie? Haha.

Logan: Shut up!

Katie: Ok so I kinda recorded the conversation with my camera without them knowing, so just watch. Imma skip to where Rosie admits to liking Ken-dork and bugging Bri.

_**"**__Rose:__ Yea so, he so sweet, cute, charming, and he's respectful. We all know you like James._

_Bri:__ Whaaaaaaaat no... Psh... No... I-I... Don't like James._

_Bri turns a little red._

_Aidi:__ Aha lo sabia Briana and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

_Bri:__ Shut up Aidi! Yea ok you got me, I do kinda like him. I just feel comfortable around him, like I can come to him if I have a problem. He's my bestest friend I can tell him everything. He respects me, he's sweet, he's charming. And have you seen that body. It's impossible to have nice washboard abs."_

Katie: James. Don't. Say. Anything.

"_Aidi:__ That don't sound like a kinda?_

_Bri:__ Ok! I fully like him but how about you Aidi... Carlos chasing you around, huh? What was that about?_

_Briana starts wiggling her eyebrows._

_Aidi:__ I stole his corn dog it was good like a piece of heaven on a stick."_

_Carlos is about to say something but Katie stops pauses the video and stops him._

Katie: Oh and Carlitos no interruptions... Got it?... Ok.

"_B+R+N+K:__ (Laughing) Oh Aidi!_

_Bri:__ That's not what I mean..._

_Aidi:__ Oh, I know what you mean, Hell yea like him. Yesterday I realized he acted more like my boyfriend than Jordan did, Carlos knows more about me than Jordan does. Watch this._

_Nadii:__ What?_

_Aidi:__ Carlos Antonio Garcia?!_

_Carlos gets up and runs over to us._

_Carlos:__¿Que__pasa__? If you want another corn dog you ain't getting it._

_Aidi:__ Damnit! But that's not why I called you._

_Carlos:__ Then what?_

_Aidi:__ What's my middle name? What's my favorite color? What's my favorite team? And Who's my celebrity crush?_

_Carlos:__ Alexandra. Red. Miami Heats. And, and I quote 'Taylor f*cking Lautner'._

_He says it matter- of -factly. _

_Aidi: Ok thank you._

_He kisses her cheek before turn back to his table._

_Aidi:__ Anyone wanna ask Jordan?_

_Katie:__ I will. Give me his number._

_She gives me his number._

_Katie: Hey it's me Katie the girls friend I just wanna ask you a few questions –K… Hey umm ok –J… What's Aidi's fave color, fave team, middle name, and celebrity crush? –K… Umm why? –J… For a project I have to ask people who know her –K… Oh ok. Purple, Celtics, Elizah, and Chris Brown –J… Thanks –K… Welcome –J._

_Bri:__ He's so stupid._

_Rose:__ He didn't notice you're a grade lower and have different classes._

_Aidi:__ See he said my 4__th__ favorite color, team I don't like, Middle name of his cousin, and one of them but not the number 1 celebrity crush. He knows nothing about me. As for Carlos he got them all correct. I always get this weird feeling when I see Carlos, even though I've only known him for almost 3 months and Jordan like 8 months, but I don't know if he likes me that way."_

_Bri and Rose:__ I know what you mean._

_Nadii:__ Aww that was so... Corny!"_

Carlos: Nadii's a moment killer, no offence _**Logie**_.

Logan: Heyy! But none taken.

Carlos: So that's why she called me over?

Katie: Yup and you passed the test.

"_Aidi:__ Shut up! What about you and Logan?_

_Nadii:__ Well I like him, the same goes for me, but I don't really know if Logan likes me. Me and him like the same things, sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I think that maybe I'm delusional._

_Me:__ Well, they do like you guys because every time I eavesdrop they're either talking about Music, Video games, Cars, or You."_

_Katie stops the video and the guys look at her in shock._

Carlos: Whoa, she said that about me and my corndogs!

Katie: Yea obviously Carlitos you just saw the video.

Kendall: Logie. Why'd you make the girl suffer?

Logan: Shut up. I didn't mean to. I was... Confused and scared.

Carlos: And I'm not good at talking to girls.

Katie: We know, Carlitos, we know.

_He has had a lot of trouble getting a girlfriend because he's such a daredevil, but no one sees the real him like the guys, Katie, their parents, and the girls do. Logan just has a hard time saying how he feels._

Kendall: I was confused about Rosita liking me because she never showed it but when that guy broke up with her and I kept calling her beautiful, she got way too gasses compared to the other times.

James: And I wanted to give Vivi time to get over the guy before I told her how I felt.

Katie: You don't care if I spied on you guys?

BTR: Nope, used to it.

_Katie heads to her bedroom and says goodnight. The guys say their goodbyes. Carlos, Logan, and James leave. Carlos drops James off, then Logan. When they get inside, their parents ask how their night went, and they tell them they asked the girls out. They were surprised, but happy, to hear that their boys asked out the girls they really like. But they aren't as happy as the guys are._


	11. Chapter 11

***Tuesday***

~General P.O.V~

_today it's the day of their dates and the girls are really excited. The guys are really nervous and they want this date to be special. After school they all say goodbye and hop in the Aston Martin and Mercedes to get ready for a night the guys hope they'll never forget. __Logan and Zaidi are the first to go._

-Logan and Zaidi-

Nadii: Where we going, Gringo?

Logan: You'll see.

Nadii: Come on, Logie, tell me, pleeeeaaase?

Logan: It's a surprise.

Nadii: You know i hate surprises.

Logan: But i do know you're gunna love this one.

Nadii: How do you know if i'll like it or not?

Logan: Because i know you, Nikki.

_Logan parks the car in an empty lot._

Nadii: Why are we at the beach?

Logan: Come on. You'll see.

Nadii: Do i have to?

Logan: Do you want to go on this date with me or do you wanna go back home and cry because you didn't have the best date ever with the best looking guy on the planet.

Nadii: Ehh i've seen better.

Logan: Oh really. So i guess you want to walk home instead. since you've seen better.

Nadii: NO father. Don't get your panties in a twist.

_They both look at each other and burst into laughter._

Logan: Come on, Nikki.

Nadii: Ok, ok i'm moving. sheesh men now a day always pushing and so demanding.

Logan: Sheesh, women so whiney now a days, always complaining.

_Zaidi gets out of the car and they walk down the beach. Zaidi stops and sees a picnic set up._

Nadii: Oh my God this is so cute.

Logan: I knew you would like it. I told you so.

Nadii: Yeah yeah yeah, Logan Mitchell was right, blah blah blah, it's not the first time.

Logan: Thank you, thank you very much.

_They sit down and get ready to eat. Logan brought cake, salad, flan, and other picnic/Puerto Rican foods. They talk about nothing and everything. When they finish eating they walk around the beach for a while then lie down in the sand and look at the stars. _

-James and Bri-

Bri: Jamie where are we going?

James: Where almost there.

Bri: Do i at least know the place?

James: Yeah cause i know every restaurant you went to in the past 4-5 years.

Bri: (Pouting) Shut up. You got a point.

James: Your cute when you pout.

Bri: (Blushing) So i'm ugly when i don't pout.

James: No I-I d-didn't mean i-it li-like th-at.

Bri: Chill Jamie i was joking.

James: Good. We are here.

_James takes Briana to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They sit in the back of the restaurant, isolated from the other people. They talk about their pasts, ignoring the topic of Xavi. Briana didn't want to talk about it, and James doesn't care about him. They eat their food and head home after two and a half hours of talking._

Bri: This was the most fun I had in ever. Thank you Jamie.

James: You're welcome Vivi.

_He kisses her cheek and they head home._

-Kendall and Rosie-

_Kendall picks Rose up and they head to their date._

Rose: Kenny can you tell me where we're going?

Kendall: I'll give you a hint.

Rose: Ok.

Kendall: Carlos would've gone here if he didn't go to the movies.

Rose: Are you taking me to Chuck E. Cheeses?

Kendall: No but much more fun.

_10 minutes later theyy arive at their destination._

Rose: The carnival?

Kendall: What you don't like it?

Rose: Kenny how well do you now?

Kendall: Pretty well I think.

Rose: Than you know my answer.

Kendall: Ok lets go.

_Kendall gets out of the car and open Rose's door. They head to the ticket booth and Kendall __pays for the tickets, and wins her big, stuffed animals. He buys her cotton candy and fried dough._

Kendall: Which ride you wanna go next Rosita?

Rose: We went on every ride except the Ferris Wheel.

Kendall: Then let's go my lady.

_They run to the Ferris Wheel and end the night with their first kiss at the top right under the star fulled sky. __***(How romantic)* **_

-Carlos and Aidi-

Carlos: Two tickets for Paranormal Activity 3, please?

Ticket person: That'll be 14 dollars.

_Carlos hands her the money and she gives him the tickets_.

Ticket person: Here you go have a nice night.

Carlos: Thank you, you too.

_Aidi and Carlos turn and head to the concession stand. Not many people are there tonight so they end up in the front of the line quickly._

Carlos: What do you want, Beba?

Aidi: Just buy popcorn, soda, candy and corn dogs.

Carlos: Ok.

Cashier: What would you like to buy?

Carlos: A small popcorn, a small soda, 5 corn dogs, 1 bag of gummy worms, and a bag of fruit smackers.

Cashier: Alright. That'll be $23.76.

_Carlos hand him a 20 dollar bill and 5 dollar bill._

Carlos: Keep the change.

Cashier: Thanks.

_They head in to watch the movie. _

Aidi: Wow these are small? I could drink this soda with the help of the other girls and the guys. And this popcorn is almost as tall as us. And we're 5'4" and 5"7'

Carlos: I know right. It's great! So we don't have to get refills.

Aidi: And it's cheap. Which, is even better.

_By the time the movie is half way through __Aidi__ and Carlos have both jumped about 50 times. Aidi gets super scared she ends up on Carlos' lap. Before the movie ends they have their first kiss. __***(Weird I know, but they aren't like other couples, they are unique but oh well a scary movie is better than a romance movie, no torture for the guy)***_

-Everyone-

_They all have a good time on their dates, when they get home the girls talk all night about how their dates went and so do the guys._

* * *

><p><strong>*Wednesday*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_TBT and __Adían__ head to school in Rose's Porsche. BTR and Katie head in Kendall's Hybrid to school. The groups spot each other and the first ones out of the cars are Katie and Adian. Adian pulls Katie aside. _

Adían: Kit-Kat, can I ask you something?

Katie: Sure A.J.

_Katie has a confused look on her face, looks at the girls, who had smiles on their faces, and Katie knows it isn't something bad._

Adían: Kit-Kat will you... Uhh...

Katie: Will I... What?

_Katie asks less confused._

Adían: You know... Go out with me tomorrow?

Katie: I would love to go out with you A.J.

Kendall: See we told you Adían.

Rose: And we told you Katie.

Katie: Wait... What guys you knew Adían liked me?

Kendall: Duhh baby sister. You need to get your eyes checked. He always turns red around you, like a clown threw up on him. No offense Adían.

Adían: Still embarrassing!

Katie: Oh and you don't need your eyes checked? Because last time I checked, you guys didn't think the girls liked you, even though they were practically red like tomatoes, when you complimented them. Sorry girls.

Aidi: No need to put us on blast.

_The guys look at Aidi confused_.

Nadii: Blow up our spot.

Bri: Snitch on us.

Rose: No need to tell you that.

BTR: Ooh!

Adían: And you girls know I like Katie?

Aidi: Yup, someone should really stop talking in their sleep.

Adían: Oh ok you wanna play that game. You should stop sleep talking too, because I'm pretty sure saying cuanto tu quieres 'besar los labios de Bebe' in the middle of the night is you actually awake with your eyes shut and not remember it in the morning?

_Aidi turn red and Carlos kisses her cheek. She turns redder._

N+R+B: Haha that just made our day.

Adían: Why are you laughing? Zaidi you should really change the password on your laptop, so I don't ready your... You know... Again. All I see is oh Logan did this, oh Logan said that.

_Logan stands there curious to what Nadii says in her journal on her laptop. Nadii can't believe __Adían__ said that. Her mouth drops. Bri and Rose know they're next and they're scared._

Adían: Bri and Rose you shouldn't keep your phones unlocked, you know how nosy I am. Bri really "I wanna feel James hair and his muscles, oh his muscles" and Rose "I wish I can watch Kendall play Football every day, shirtless" never expected that from you.

_Adían__ sees the looks on Nadii, Bri, and Rose's faces and knows he's gunna pay for what he just did. Kendall walks up to Rose. _

Kendall: (Wiggling his eyebrows) Oh really?

_Rose blushes. He laughs, says it's kind of cute, and makes her blush even more. James then walks up to Bri._

James: Do you really wanna feel my hair and muscles? Because you can.

_Bri blushes._

Bri and Rose: (Laughing) Shut up!

_Logan goes up to Nadii._

Logan: (Smirking) So what'd you say about me Nikki?

Nadii: That's for me to know and for you to find out, Gringo.

Logan: Oh come on Nikki. The guys can find out what the girls said but I can't?

Nadii: (Smirking) Exactly.

_The girls turn back to __Adían__._

N+B+R: ADIAN JOAQUIN BARRETO ERES UN HOMBRE MUERTO!

_They start to chase __Adían__._

Katie: Hey don't hurt him to bad, I have a date with him tomorrow.

Carlos: (Whispering to Aidi) What he said, that you said, isn't a bad idea.

Aidi: (Whispering) Oh really?

Carlos: (Whispering) Nope I'd rather do that, than go to school.

Aidi: Maybe later.

Carlos: (Whispering) ¿Beba te a dicho alguna vez que eres increíblemente hermosa?

Aidi: Nope but that's not gunna change the maybe to a yes.

Carlos: Fine.

_After that they all go to class. The first three classes go by and they all meet up in 4__th__ period and are assigned another project due next week; to write a love song and perform it in class._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*3 days later*<strong>_

~General P.O.V~

_The Breath Takers are writing their song but the one thing stopping them is writers block. They don't know how to put their feelings into a song. Nadii plays something on the piano and it turns into the melody of their song. Aidi and Rose then play their guitars and figure out the first and second verses, Briana comes up with the hooks, and Nadii comes up with the bridge, and they all come up with the chorus. They're done and ready to perform it in class in four days. Meanwhile BTR comes up with the melody of their song together, then James writes the first verse, Carlos and Kendall write the chorus, Logan writes the hook and the second verse, and Carlos and James come up with the bridge. BTR and Katie go over to TBT's and Adian's house and ask to hear the girls' song._

Aidi: Nope, that's a surprise but can we hear yours?

Carlos: Nope because that is a surprise too.

Aidi: Pwease Carwos?

_Aidi asks pouting. He tries his hardest to not give in. And then Kendall helps him out._

Kendall: Nope and Carlos don't give into Beba's puppy dog eyes.

Aidi: Pwetty pwease, Bebe?

Carlos: I can't help it, she's just so cute.

_Aidi blushes, everyone laughs. Carlos wraps his arms around Aidi's waist and kisses her._

Carlos: But still not telling you, Beba.

Aidi: It couldn't hurt to try but Kenny ruined it. (To Kendall) I could have got him to tell me.

_Kendall sticks his tongue out like a five year old._

Aidi: What are you gunna do Kenny? Lick me to death.

Kendall: (Pouting) Shut up.

Carlos: Beba the only thing I can say is that's only half of the surprise.

_Carlos kissed Aidi again which then leads to making-out._

James: Yup but you just have to wait 'til we're done singing our song to get the other half.

_He says with his chin on Bri's head and arms around her waist from behind._

Bri: Your making it worse by saying that Jamie.

_She says turning her head to look at him. She kisses his cheek._

Rose: Yea, now we have to wait like a year to get both parts... Ahhh!

_Kendall walks up to Rose and hugs her from behind._

Kendall: Stop exaggerating, it's only four days.

Rose: Exactly!

Carlos and Aidi: We're lost. What we talking about?

Kendall: You're always lost.

Carlos and Aidi: What's that supposed to mean?

Nadii: It means your perfect for each other.

Carlos and Aidi: We know.

_They all laugh._

Rose: And you shouldn't make-out while we're talking about something important.

Aidi: Too bad. It's my favorite thing to do with my favorite person.

Carlos: Yea what Beba said and if you don't want to see then...

_Everyone glares at the two hyper Latinos._

Carlos and Aidi: Fine we'll stop... For now.

_The all hang out for the rest of the day and the guys and Katie stay for dinner._


	12. Chapter 12

***4 days Later: 2****nd ****Project Due***

~General P.O.V~

_Today the project is due but also, it's the day the guys give the girls the surprise. They all pull up in the school parking lot and the first ones out of the cars are Adian and Katie. Adian runs over to kiss his girlfriend; they made it official after the second date. Aidi runs up and kisses Carlos, Rose walks over, like everyone else, and kisses Kendall, Bri kisses James, and everyone stares at Logan and Zaidi who are practically making-out. _

Everyone: Oooh!

Nadii: Shut up.

_Zaidi says after pulling away._

Logan: You guys act like you've never seen a couple kiss.

K+J+C: Yes cause we have never seen _you_ kiss.

A+B+R: It was an "Ooh" moment.

Nadii: Oh wow.

Logan: Come on let's get you girls to class.

_The guys drop off their girls in first period and head to their classes after. Again the first three classes go by quickly and now it's 4__th__ period. The girls decide to go first._

Mr. Roque: Remember tomorrow's the concert with Hollywood Arts be prepared everyone. Ok, Breath Takers! What is the song you wrote?

Nadii: It's called-

Aidi: _**"Start of something good".**_

_Aidi interrupts Nadii, and Nadii stares at her saying why she interrupted her._

Aidi: (Pouting/Jumping) Sorry, you took too long, I wanted to say the name, and I only took one pill.

Nadii: I said all of two words and ask Adian or Carlitos for one later.

Bri: Ok, moving on.

Rose: Let's begin.

_They start playing their instruments; Aidi on Drums, Briana on Bass, Zaidi on Guitar, Rose on Guitar._

Nadii:_** "You never know **_

_**When your gunna meet someone **_

_**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone **_

_**You're just walking around and suddenly **_

_**Everything that you thought that you knew about Love is gone"**_

Bri:_** "You find out it's all been wrong **_

_**And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore **_

_**Cause they lead me here to you"**_

Bri and Nadii:_** "I know that it's gunna take some time **_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind **_

_**This might end up like it should **_

_**And I'm gunna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away **_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood **_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**_

_**(Na x20)"**_

Rose:_** "Everyone know life has its ups and down**_

_**One day you on top of the world**_

_**And one day you're a clown**_

_**Well I've been both enough to know**_

_**You don't wanna get in the way when it's workin' out" **_

Aidi:_** "The way that it is right now**_

_**You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve **_

_**Cause I just can't hide it anymore"**_

Aidi and Rose: _**"**__**I know that it's gunna take some time **_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind **_

_**This might end up like it should **_

_**And I'm gunna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away **_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood **_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start"**_

Nadii:_** "Cause I know where it's going **_

_**There's a part of me that loves not knowing" **_

Bri:_** "Just don't let it in before we begin"**_

Rose:_** "You never know **_

_**When you gunna meet someone" **_

Aidi:_** "And you whole wide world in a moment comes undone"**_

TBT:_** "I know that it's gunna take some time **_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind **_

_**This might end up like it should **_

_**And I'm gunna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away **_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood **_

_**But I'm starting to believe" **_

Rose:_** "Ooooh"**_

TBT:_** "Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good"**_

Rose:_** "Na x20"**_

Nadii:_** "Yee-ee-ah**_

_**Start of something good"**_

Bri:_** "Yee-ee-ah**_

_**Start of something good"**_

Aidi:_** "Yeah this could be the start of something gooood**_

_**Yea-ee-ah"**_

_The guys stare at them speechless with smiles on all their faces. Everyone in the class cheers and claps. TBT waits for Mr. Roque's grade._

Mr. Roque: Breath Takers you continue to take my breath away. You get an A again.

Aidi: Leggo! Another A.

Mr. Roque: Who wrote the song?

Nadii: I came up with the melody of the song.

Aidi: We all wrote the chorus.

Bri: Aidi and Rosie figured out the first and second verses...

Rose: And Bri came up with the Bridge.

Mr. Roque: Who inspired you?

_The girls turn around and point accusingly at BTR._

TBT: (Smiling) Them.

Mr. Roque: Oooh... Good job girls and boys… Keep inspiring them.

_TBT goes to their seats next to their guys and give them a kiss on their cheeks. The guys blush but it goes unnoticed by the girls. _

Carlos: You really wrote that for us Beba.

Aidi: No we wrote it for Taylor Lautner... Bebe claro que si.

_She playfully slaps Carlos._

Carlos: Haha ven aquí Beba.

_Aidi gets closer and Carlos kisses her lips while pulling her on his lap. Everyone in class has gone. But the guys wait to go last so they can do both parts of their "surprise". Now it's their turn._

Mr. Roque: Big time rush, your turn.

Logan: This song is called...

_Logan looks at Carlos and knows he's gunna interrupt him too._

Logan: Carlos, you can say the title.

Carlos: Yay!... Umm... It's called _**"Worldwide".**_

_They all get in their places with instruments; Carlos on Drums, Logan on Keyboard, Kendall on Bass and James on guitar. And then they wink at the girls._

James/Logan (Background):_**"(Mmmm) Ooooh **_

_**Wait (Wait) a minute (A minute)**_

_**Before you tell me anything how was your day**_

_**Cause I've (Away) been missing"**_

Kendall:_**"You by my side, Yeah"**_

James/Logan (Background):_**"Did I (Awake) awake (Awake) **_

_**You out of your dream **_

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep"**_

Kendall:_**"You calm me down**_

_**There's something about the sound of your voice"**_

Carlos:_**"I-I-I-I never, never"**_

Logan:_**"Never as far away as it may seem, no"**_

Carlos:_**"Soon we'll be together"**_

James:_**"We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris London Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, Tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night"**_

James:_**"And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long **_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Woooaaah"**_

Logan:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you **_

_**Worldwide worldwide worldwide"**_

Carlos: _"__**Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

Logan:_**"Worldwide worldwide worldwide"**_

Carlos:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

Logan/Carlos (Background):_**"Yes (I may) I may (I may) **_

_**Meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worry (No)"**_

Kendall:_**"Cause you have my heart (Heart)"**_

Logan/Kendall (Background):_**"It ain't (Away) easy (Away) **_

_**To keep moving from city to city**_

_**Just get up and go"**_

Kendall:_**"The show must go on **_

_**So I need you to be strong"**_

Carlos:_**"I-I-I-I never, never" **_

Logan:_**"Never as far away as it may seem" **_

James: _"__**No never"**_

Carlos:_**"Soon we'll be together"**_

Logan:_**"We'll pick up right where we left off"**_

James:_**"Paris London Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, Tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Hello, Tuck you in every night"**_

James:_**"And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long **_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, Tuck you in every night on the phone **_

_**Wooooah" **_

Logan/James (Background):_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you **_

_**Worldwide (Worldwide) **_

_**Worldwide worldwide**_

_**Girl I'll be (Worldwide) thinking about you **_

_**Worldwide worldwide worldwide**_

Kendall:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

Carlos: _"__**Oooh **_

_**Wherever the wind blows me **_

_**Your still the one and only**_

_**Girl on my mind"**_

James/Logan (Background):_**"No **_

_**There ain't no one better (Worldwide)**_

_**So always remember (Worldwide)**_

_**Always remember**_

_**Girl you're miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"**_

_The girls are so happy they're about to cry._

Logan:_**"Paris London Tokyo **_

_**Just one thing that I gotta do"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello" **_

Logan/James (Background):_**"Tuck you in (Oooooooooooh) **_

_**Every night on the phone"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, tuck you in every (Ooh)" **_

James: _**"And I can hardly take another goodbye **_

_**Baby won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on"**_

Logan/James (Background): _**"(Yeaaaaaah yeaaaaaah)**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Helloooo"**_

Carlos:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you" **_

Logan:_**"Worldwide (Worldwide) **_

_**Worldwide (Oooooh) **_

_**Worldwide"**_

Carlos:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

Logan/James (Background): _**"Worldwide (Oooh) **_

_**Worldwide (Oooh) **_

_**Worldwide"**_

Kendall:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

James: _**"Worldwide"**_

Logan: _**"Yes I may **_

_**Meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worr-ayy" **_

Kendall:_**"Cause you have my heaaart"**_

Mr. Roque: Woah, James you hit that note beautifully.

_James spins in a circle showing off._

Carlos: What's our grade?

Mr. Roque: An A plus thanks to James' beautiful high note.

Carlos: Yesss my first A _plus_! Thanks James and your "Beautiful high note".

James: Quiet you! But you're welcome.

Mr. Roque: Who wrote the song?

James: We all came up with the melody but I wrote the first verse...

Logan: Carlos and Kendall wrote the chorus...

Kendall: Carlos and James come up with the bridge...

Carlos: Logan wrote the hook and the second verse.

Mr. Roque: And who inspired you?

BTR: The Breath Takers!

Carlos: Obviously.

Mr. Roque: Of course they did.

Logan: Umm... Guys we have to you know... Uhh...

_Logan shakes his head towards the girls._

Kendall: Oh yea.

BTR: Hey! Breath Takers do you want the other half now.

_The girls are speechless, so they just nod, and at that moment the guys stand in front of them and take their own girl's hands; Carlos takes Aidi's, James takes Bri's, Kendall takes Rose's, and Logan takes Nadii's._

Carlos: Beba, Viví, Rosita, and Nikki...

James: Will you amazingly, talented, beautiful...

Kendall: Latinas be our...

Logan: Girlfriends?

_Aidi nods her head 1__st__ then the others follow right after and at the same time tears begin to roll down their cheeks making the guys confused. _

Kendall: (Curious) Why are you all crying?

Carlos: (Concerned) ¿Que te pasa Beba?

_He asks Aidi, she shakes her head, and Carlos wipes her tears way. The others do the same and wipe the tears off their girls._

Aidi: Nada.

Nadii: It's just...

Bri and Rose: Happy tears.

Bri: Wow we just sounded like gringas.

Aidi: The song was...

TBT: Beautiful.

Carlos: Oh Nadii I thought you were gunna say it was corny.

Nadii: It was that too.

James: Back up a little... Did you say yes?

_The girls all nod again._

Logan: James you need to pay attention.

James: Well sorry I was a little distracted by the tears rolling down _my girlfriend's _face. Hey I like the sound of that. My girlfriend. Mi novia.

Bri: Just shut up and kiss me _boyfriend. _I like it too.

_The guys then kiss the Latinas passionately and everyone Awes, even Mr. Roque._


	13. Chapter 13

***Thursday: HA/LAHS concert***

~General P.O.V~

_The auditorium in Los Angeles High is filled with students, Teachers, Friends, and Family. Everyone performing on the right side and everyone else (Non-performing students/teachers/families) in the center rows and rows on the left. Helen and Ms. Wainwright, the principals of the two schools, walk on stage._

Helen: Well good morning everybody. We would like y'all to settle down now. So we can begin.

_The whole auditorium quiets down in less than a minute._

Helen: Thank you. Alright so we're starting off with the students of Hollywood Arts. First ones up are Tasha Jones and Andre Harris _***(Pretend Andre and Leon Thomas are two separate people)***_

Everyone: Woo!

Aidi: Wooo! Tasha! Go get em.

_Tasha and Andre get up on the stage. Andre heads for the piano and Tasha to the microphone in the center._

Tasha: Hello everyone we're going to sing _**"Perfect harmony"**_ by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer.

Tasha:_** "When I first saw you**_

_**Didn't know what to think**_

_**But something about is so interesting**_

_**I can see me and you being best friends**_

_**The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences"**_

Both: _**"When I can't think of the right words to say **_

_**I just sing**_

_**Oh oh oooh **_

_**Oh oh oooh**_

_**Come on and harmonize with my melody**_

_**And we'll sing"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh **_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony"**_

Andre:_** "I would have never thought I'd be here with you**_

_**To start a friendship that is so brand new**_

_**It's so amazing I have to say**_

_**Never met someone that had so much in common with me**_

_**Now I can look into your eyes all day**_

_**And just say"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh **_

_**Oh oh oooh"**_

Andre: _**"I wanna harmonize with your harmony**_

_**And we'll sing"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh **_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony"**_

_**Sometimes in your lifetime**_

_**You look and search for"**_

Both:_** "Some just to care"**_

Andre:_** "Look around and it was there**_

_**And we"**_

Both:_** "Didn't need to go nowhere"**_

Tasha/Andre (Background):_** "When I can't think of the right words to say (Right words to say) **_

_**Oh oh oooh **_

_**Oh oh oooh (Woah oh oh oh oh)**_

Both:_** "Come on and harmonize with my melody (Yeah)**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh **_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony"**_

Andre:_** "You got me"**_

Tasha:_** "I got you"**_

Andre:_** "I got you"**_

Tasha:_** "You got me"**_

Andre:_** "Yea you got me"**_

Tasha:_** "I got you"**_

Both:_** "A perfect harmo-ny"**_

TBT: Leggo Tasha! Andre! Woooo!

_They both get off stage and share a kiss once at their seats._

Aidi: Hold up. What was that?

Tasha: Oh I forgot to tell you, Andre and I have been going out since last week.

Bri: Seriously!

Andre: Yea.

Rose: Seriously.

Tasha: Yea.

Aidi: Ahh! Congrats.

Andre: Thanks bestie.

Helen: Alright now Tori Vega and Jade West.

_The girls run up the stage._

Aidi: Go Tori!

Tori: We are going to sing an original song called _**"Take a hint".**_

Jade: Dedicated to all you losers who don't know the meaning of 'I don't like you', 'Go away', or 'F*ck off'.

_Everyone in the audience laughs. The girls sing their song and everyone cheers._

Tori: If we can, can we sing another song?

Jade: But we're singing another even if you don't want us too.

Everyone: Yeah!.

Psychowitz: Jade stop being such a gank.

Jade: Alright. This is for all those guys who have a girl on their mind but she can't get over her first love.

Tori: Here is_** "All she knows" **_by Bruno Mars.

_Everyone cheers as they finish their song and four other HA students go._

Helen: Ok last ones from Hollywood Arts are Juan Rodriguez, Trey Williams, Jordan Ortiz, and Xavier Torres.

Jordan: Thank you Helen.

Xavi: This song, we are dedicating it to Briana Rivera, Rosemary Rivera, Aidi Barreto, and Zaidi Barreto.

_Jordan sits at the piano while the other three stand in the center facing the girls._

Xavi:_** "Dreams**_

_**That's where I have to go**_

_**To see your beautiful face anymore**_

_**I stare at a picture of you**_

_**And listen to the radio**_

_**Hope **_

_**Hope there's a conversation **_

_**We both admit we had it good **_

_**But until then it's alienation**_

_**I know that much is understood **_

_**And I realize **_

Jordan and Xavi:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing **_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine **_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I'll go out **_

_**And I'll sit down at a table set for two **_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**_

_**No matter what I say **_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Jordan:_** "Not over you"**_

Juan:_** "Damn **_

_**Damn girl you do it well **_

_**And I thought you were innocent **_

_**Took this heart and put it through hell **_

_**But still you magnificent**_

_**I-I-I-I I'm a boomerang **_

_**Doesn't matter how you throw me **_

_**I turn around **_

_**And I'm back in the game**_

_**Even better than the old me"**_

Jordan:_** "But I'm not even close without you"**_

Jordan and Juan:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind **_

_**But I'll go out **_

_**And I sit down at a table set for two **_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth **_

_**Not matter what I say**_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Trey:_** "And if I had the chance to renew **_

_**You know there isn't a thing that I wouldn't do**_

_**I could get back on the right track **_

_**But only if you'd be convinced **_

_**So until then"**_

Jordan and Trey:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind **_

_**But I'll go out **_

_**And I'll sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth **_

_**No matter what I say **_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Juan:_** "Not over yoou"**_

Trey:_** "Not over yooou"**_

Jordan:_** "Not over yoooou"**_

Xavi:_** "Not over you" *(Max Schneider's cover)***_

_Tasha, Katie, Adian, Andre, and BTR stop what they're doing and look at the four shocked Latinas._

Adían and Katie: Uh oh. Big problem.

Aidi: Are they trying to get back with us after what they did?

_There is confusion, anger, disbelief in her voice._

N+B+R: Think so.

Aidi: OH HELL TO THE MOTHERF*CKEN NO!

Tasha: I didn't even notice them sitting in front of us.

_They all stay quiet. _

Ms. Wainwright: Alright. Now Los Angeles High presents Jo Taylor.

Jo: Hey… Um… I'll be singing my song _**"Favorite girl".**_

_Right after Jo goes Dak, the Jennifers, and Guitar Dude._

Ms. Wainwright: Alright. Now we have Big Time Rush, which was created by Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond.

Carlos: Make sure you pay attention girls.

A+B+N: We will.

Rose: Always do.

Kendall: This song was written for four lovely ladies, who changed our lives by crashing into it. Literally.

_They guys get a few other students to play the instruments so they can dance along with the four girls they rehearsed the song and dance with._

Logan: _**"Better with you **_

_**Better with you**_

_**Yeah"**_

James: _**"I try to write this down**_

_**The words just don't come out**_

_**It's hard to say how you feel**_

_**Been down the longest road**_

_**Said yes when I meant no**_

_**I lost control of the wheel"**_

Logan: _**"Cause you know that things get so bad **_

_**You've got my back**_

_**Make me want to sing**_

_**And girl I'm singing bout you"**_

Carlos: _**"No sweeter sound then what I found**_

_**No perfect love"**_

Logan: _**"Could be more perfect than us"**_

BTR: _**"Oh baby **_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (Like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you"**_

Kendall: _**"I used to think that love **_

_**Was something fools made up **_

_**Cause all I knew was heart break**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I couldn't help myself**_

_**Like this I'd go through hell **_

_**There's only so much a heart can take"**_

Logan: _**"Cause you know that things get so bad **_

_**You've got my back **_

_**Make me wanna sing**_

_**And girl I'm singing bout you"**_

Carlos: _**"No sweeter sound than what I found**_

_**No perfect love"**_

Logan: _**"Can be more perfect than us"**_

BTR: _**"Oh baby **_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you"**_

Carlos: _**"Every song**_

_**Every rhyme**_

_**Every word"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

Carlos: _**"Every day (Every day)**_

_**All of the time (All of the time)**_

_**Every way"**_

Logan: _**"Ahh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

Logan: _**"She's my music enhancer**_

_**When the music plays she's my dancer**_

_**When I'm around her everything's faster **_

_**Every question I ask she's the answer**_

_**I'm head over heels**_

_**I can't explain it**_

_**It so surreal**_

_**When I'm around you baby you make me feel like"**_

BTR: _**"Everything's better with you**_

_**Oh baby **_

_**It feels like **_

_**It feels like **_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right **_

_**It feels right **_

_**Everything's better with you**_

_**Oh baby **_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (Like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you**_

_**Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

BTR: _**"Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

BTR: _**"Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

_The guys end the song with looking at their girlfriends._

Ms. Wainwright: That was excellent. Now these girls are a group but they will be singing individually. I'm sure everyone knows who they are since they came from HA. Here are The Breath Takers A.K.A Aidi and Zaidi Barreto and Rosemary and Brianna Rivera.

_Aidi takes her place at the Drums, Rose and Nadii on Guitar, and Bri on Bass._

Bri: Thank you. Ms. Wainwright. How's everyone doing?

Everyone: Good.

Nadii: Alright so we are going to start off with Bri, then Aidi, then me, and then Rose.

Bri: I wrote this song 3 weeks ago, the song goes to someone who was very important to me_**.**_

_Bri said it fast enough to make everyone think she said 'Who is' instead of 'Who was'._

Carlos: (Shouting) James got competition!

James: (Shouting) Not really Carlos! Now shut it.

Bri: Be quiet Carlos. Aidi tell him something.

Aidi: Carlos Antonio Garcia, sit down.

Carlos: Ok.

_BTR goes back to their seats behind the girls' seats._

Bri: _**"If anyone asks **_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on**_

_**When people all stare**_

_**I pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

_**Whenever I see you **_

_**I swallow my pride and bit my tongue**_

_**Pretend I'm ok with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can I open my eyes **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**If anyone asks **_

_**I'll tell them we just grew apart (**_Aidi:_** Tell them we just grew apart)**_

_**Yet what do I care **_

_**If they believe me or not (**_Aidi:_** If they believe me or not)**_

_**Whenever I feel **_

_**Your memory is breaking my heart**_

_**I pretend I'm ok with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong **_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can I open my eyes **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what is feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**I'm talking in circles**_

_**I'm lying they know it**_

_**Why won't this just all go away**_

_**Is it over yet **_

_**Can I open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**Cry"**_

_When Bri is finished she realizes she had been crying while singing her song. Everyone cheers. She wipes her tears quickly and they switch instruments. Bri on drums and Nadii on Bass. Rose is on keyboard and Aidi with only a microphone._

Aidi: Well the song I chose is dedicated to a special someone. I thought of this before my breakup. He was their when I cried, he knows everything about me, he's like my bestest friend, and has turned my world upside down since day one. In a good way.

Rose: Alright here's _**"Lightweight" **_by my girl Demi Lovato_**.**_

Aidi: Yes I'm a Lovatic. If I start crying ignore my tears just like you did with Bri.

_Aidi say jokingly._

Bri: Shut up.

_Aidi turns to look at the right side where the performers are. If you were in the audience you'd think she's singing to Jordan but she's really singing to Carlos._

Aidi: _**"**__**The slightest words you said **_

_**Have all gone to my head**_

_**I hear angels sing **_

_**In your voice**_

_**When you pull me close**_

_**Feelings I've never known**_

_**They mean everything**_

_**And leave me no choice**_

_**Light on my heart**_

_**Light on my feet**_

_**Light in your eyes**_

_**I can't even speak**_

_**Do you even know**_

_**How you make me weak**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away**_

_**You're in control of my heart**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Easy to fall **_

_**Easy to break**_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Make a promise please**_

_**You'll always be in reach**_

_**Just in case I need**_

_**You there when I call (**_Rose and Nadii: _**Here when I call)**_

_**This is all so new (**_Rose and Nadii:_** All so new)**_

_**Seems too good to be true**_

_**Could this really be (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Really be)**_

_**A safe place to fall (**_Rose and Nadii: _**Fall)**_

_**Light on my heart (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Light on my heart)**_

_**Light on my feet (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Light on my feet)**_

_**Light in your eyes **_

_**I can't even speak (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Can't even speak)**_

_**Do you even know (**_Rose and Nadii:_** do you even know)**_

_**How you make me weak **_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away**_

_**You're in control of my heart**_

_**I'm a lightweight (**_Rose and Nadii:_** A lightweight)**_

_**Easy to fall**_

_**Easy to break**_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Keep me from falling down**_

_**Drowned in your love (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Your love)**_

_**It's almost all too much**_

_**Handle with care**_

_**Say you'll be there" **_

TBT: _**"Oh, I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**Every word I'm blown away"**_

Aidi:_** "You're in control of my heart **__**(**_Rose and Nadii:_** Heart)**_

_**I'm a lightweight (**_Rose and Nadii:_** A lightweight)**_

_**Easy to fall**_

_**Easy to break**_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Falling apart**__**"**_

_The audience cheers and the girls again switch instruments. Aidi again is on drums, Rose is still on guitar, Nadii with only a microphone, and Bri is on bass. Katie and Tasha get up to walk on stage to dance to Nadii's songs._

Adian and Andre: Where you going babe?

BTR: Yea where you going baby sis?

Katie: On stage.

Tasha: We're Zaidi's dancers for this song.

Andre: Oh yea.

BTR and Adian: Ok.

_Adian and Andre kiss their girlfriend good luck._

Nadii: This song is to the two people I've trusted the most. And I would like them both to come up here. Trey Williams and Camille Roberts and I may sound conceited when i sing but I don't really care right now.

_Trey and Camille walk up to the stage and sit down on the stools in the middle._

BTR: What is she doing?

Andre: You'll see.

Nadii: Hey guys.

Trey: Why are we up here?

Nadii: Just wait.

_The song starts._

Nadii: _**"You had it all **_

_**The day you told me**_

_**Told me you want me**_

_**I had it all**_

_**But let you fool me **_

_**Fool me completely**_

_**Yeah I was so stupid **_

_**To give you all my attention**_

_**Cause the way you played me **_

_**Exposed your true intention**_

_**And one day**_

_**I'll have you begging on our knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day **_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede **_

_**You mess with me**_

_**And mess with her **_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be beggin on your knees for me**_

_**So watch you back**_

_**Cause you don't know when or where I could get you**_

_**I've set the trap**_

_**And when I'm done you'll know what I've been through**_

_**So oh mister playa**_

_**Do you feel like the man now**_

_**And I bet you're nervous **_

_**Cause this song makes you freak out **_

_**And one day**_

_**I'll have you begging on our knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day **_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede **_

_**You mess with me (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**And mess with her (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be beggin on your knees for me**_

_**I know I'm being bitter**_

_**But Imma drag you under**_

_**Cause you just don't **_

_**Don't deserve a happy ever after**_

_**But what you did to me**_

_**After you told me you never felt that way**_

_**It was only just a game (**_Rose:_** You had it all)**_

_**And one day (**_Rose:_** And one day)**_

_**I'll have you begging on your knees for me **_

_**(**_Aidi:_** Begging on your knees for me)**_

_**And one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**(**_Aidi:_** Crawling like a centipede)**_

_**You mess with me (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**And mess with her (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be begging on your knees for me"**_

_Nadii stands next to Trey the entire time and points to Camille whenever she sang 'her'. Once the song is over Camille storms of the stage and Trey walks off with a sad look in his eyes._

Nadii: Yeah that's right I found out about you two going behind my back.

_Nadii takes a deep breath and grabs the bass. Rose goes to the center with her guitar. Aidi goes to the Guitar and Bri to the Drums._

Rose: This song is dedicated to my boyfriend slash best friend. I thought of this when he was teaching me how to play guitar. (To Juan) Don't act surprised Juan he treats me way better than you did.

Bri: Alright. This is _**"Until you're mine"**_ By Demi Lovato.

Rose: _**"My state of mind**_

_**Has finally got the best of me**_

_**I need you next to me**_

_**I'll try to find**_

_**A way that I can get to you**_

_**Just wanna get to you**_

_**The world I see is perfect now**_

_**You're all around**_

_**With you I can breathe**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**I have to find **_

_**A way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight**_

_**Without you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Not gonna be**_

_**Even close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Alone inside**_

_**I can only hear your voice**_

_**Ringing through the noise**_

_**I can't fight my mind**_

_**Keeps on coming back to you**_

_**Always back to you**_

_**Wanted something out of reach**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**You're all I see**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**I have to find**_

_**A way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight**_

_**Without you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine **_

_**Not gonna be**_

_**Even close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Just stop wondering**_

_**If we were meant to be**_

_**Forget about waiting**_

_**Just hold me**_

_**I'm ready to begin**_

_**The waiting has to end**_

_**Right now **_

_**Today**_

_**I've got to find a way"**_

Bri:_** "Yee-eah **_

_**Mine **_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Until you're mine"**_

Rose:_** "I have to find**_

_**A way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight**_

_**Without you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Not gonna be**_

_**Even close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**My state of mind**_

_**Has finally got the best of me**_

_**I need you next to me"**_

_Everyone applauds._

Rose: Thank you.

Aidi: Woo! That got me pumped.

Everyone: Sing another one!

Aidi: Ok now this one is dedicated to Xavier Torres, Trey Williams, Jordan Ortiz, and Juan Rodriquez, this will be for earlier.

Bri: Nadii, give me the Bass and grab a Guitar. Aidi the Drums are all yours. I know which song.

Nadii: Fine.

Aidi: Yessss! Drums.

Rose: Alright.

Bri:_** "Now that you can't have me"**_

A+R+N: Ohh.

_Rose and Nadii start to strums their guitars and Bri continues singing._

Bri: _**"You suddenly want me**_

_**Now that I'm with somebody else**_

_**You tell me you love me**_

_**I slept on your doorstep**_

_**Begging for one chance**_

_**Now that I finally moved on**_

_**You say that you missed me all along"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are **_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see me breaking**_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart **_

_**No you just like to know you can**_

_**Still be the one who gets it breaking**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Nadii:_** "You're messing with my head**_

_**Boy that's what you do best**_

_**Saying there's nothing you won't do **_

_**To get me to say 'yes'**_

_**You're impossible to resist**_

_**But I wouldn't bet your heart on it**_

_**It's like I'm finally awake **_

_**And you're just a beautiful mistake"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are **_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see me breaking **_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart **_

_**No you just like to know you can**_

_**Still be the one who get it breaking **_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Aidi:_** "Thank you for showing me**_

_**Who you are underneath**_

_**No thank you **_

_**I don't need another heartless misery**_

_**You think I'm doing this to make you jealous**_

_**And I know that you hate to hear this**_

_**But this is not about you anymore"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are **_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see breaking **_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart **_

_**No you just like to know you can (**_Rose:_** No you don't x2)**_

_**Still be the one who get it breaking (**_Rose:_** Breaking)**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Rose:_** "Now that you can't have me **_

_**You suddenly want me"**_.

_Everyone who performed walked on stage._

Ms. Wainwright: Well. I guess we're done here.

Helen: Give them a round of applause. One by you if you chose you can tell people why you chose your song.

Andre: It's our favorite song.

Tasha: And it's cute.

Jade: We hate when guys don't take a hint. Especially exes. And some girls are broken and need help.

_More people say why._

X+J+J+T: Breath Takers.

Jo: Some boy in my class.

R+A+C: *Cough Kendall*

_Jo turns red and more people go until it reaches BTR._

Carlos: Aidi Barreto.

James: Bri Rivera.

Logan: Nadii Barreto.

Kendall: Rose Rivera also known as the Breath Takers.

Bri: Xavier Torres.

Aidi: Carlos García.

Nadiii: Trey Williams and Camille Roberts.

Rose: Kendall Knight. And then Xavier, Juan, Jordan, and Trey.

Helen: Alrighty then. Everyone may get up and meet their families at the front of the school.

Tasha: That was nice. It was nice seeing you again Nena, Nana, Nadii, Rosa, and Jay. And nice meeting you Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, and Katie but we gotta get home before my dad goes crazy.

Andre: Imma miss my besties and you too Jay. Nice meeting y'all. I would stick around but I don't wanna die at this young age. So see y'all around.

TBT+A: We'll miss you too.

BTR+K: Bye nice meeting you too.

_Everyone, except for BTR, TBT, Adían, Katie, Xavier, Jordan, Trey, and Juan, head to the front of the school. BTR walks up to their girlfriends and hug them._

-Aidi, Carlos, and Jordan-

Jordan: Nena, I thought you sang that to me.

Aidi: No I sang it for him, Jordan meet Carlos.

_Carlos sends Jordan a death glare._

Aidi: Wow. Jordan he hates you. And Carlos is friendly to everyone. What did you think, singing that song would make me want you back?

Jordan: I was hoping you would.

Aidi: You broke up with me over a text message, a text message. You said I be baggin' otha n*ggas, and you'd be onta the next one. You took Xavier's word without asking me first.

Jordan: He had proof.

Aidi: A picture with me sitting next to Carlos and James ain't proof. The picture didn't show me touching them or flirting.

Jordan: I'm sorry Nena. You know I still love you please take me back.

Aidi: "_**No thank you**_

_**I don't need a heartless misery". **_Just cause I'm not the smartest person, don't mean I'm stupid enough to take you back. You broke my heart and now I moved on.

Jordan: But your song-

Aidi: IT WASN'T TO YOU! You know _nothing_ about me. You are never there when I'm hurt. And sorry to say this but I'm not gunna lie to you. I sure as hell don't love you no more.

Jordan: I know everything about you. Go ask your friend Katie.

Aidi: Hahaha. Yeah that was a test. I told her to ask you the same questions I asked Carlos. And… You failed. But Carlos here… Well he… Umm… He passed.

_Carlos smiles down at Aidi and continues to glare at Jordan._

Jordan: What do you mean I failed? Your favorite team is the Celtics. Favorite color is purple. Celebrity crush is Chris Brown and your middle name is Eliza.

Aidi: Bebe, can you tell him the real answers?

Carlos: Favorite team, the Heats, she hates the Celtics. Favorite color red, purple's her 4th. Celebrity crush is Taylor Lautner, Chris Brown is the 8th no 10th. And middle name is Alexandra-

Aidi: Not Eliza. That's your cousin's middle name. I'm not gunna keep arguing the answer is No and that's final. C'mon Bebe let's wait for the other girls with Adian and Katie.

Carlos: Alright Beba.

_They walk over to Adían and Katie hand in hand._

-Rose, Kendall, and Juan-

Juan: What do you mean Boyfriend?

Rose: The word pretty much explains itself. Kendall is my Boooyfrieeend.

_She explains it slowly like how you explain things to a toddler._

Juan: But, but my song?

Rose: You think your song changed anything?

Juan: Yeah kinda.

Rose: Wow, why did I ever go out with you? You are so unbelievable.

Juan: Because you loved me.

Rose: Yes Loved as in the past. You had your time but you gave it up. That was then and now-

Kendall: It's Kendall time.

_Rose laughs._

Rose: Why quote Hannah Montana?

Kendall: It made you laugh. I don't like seeing you pissed and it was a good moment, Rosita.

Rose: Wow. You are so weird.

Kendall: But you know you love it.

Juan: You choose him over me. Why?

Rose: Yes he knows me better than you do.

Juan: I know everything about you.

Rose: Oh really now. What's my birthday? How many siblings do I have? What's my favorite movie? And, what car do I drive?

Juan: May 23rd. 3; one sister, two brothers. Fast and furious. And a Corvette.

Rose: Kenny, please?

Kendall: Fine. Wrong, July 30th, dumbass. Correct. Wrong, Justin Bieber: Never say never, obviously. And a '05 Porsche Boxster S.

Rose: Thank you, Babe.

Juan: What, how'd you know that?

Rose: He actually listens and pays attention to me unlike you. He's a way better boyfriend. A girl needs a man with real intentions, not a boy who can't pay attention.

_Juan walks out really mad and speechless because he knows it's true_.

-Briana and James-

James: Babe that was beautiful. Are you ok?

Bri: Thanks Jamie. Yeah I feel so much better now.

_James gives Bri a peck on the lips._

Xavi: What's going on?

Bri: Umm I don't have to answer to you but this is my boyfriend, James, you know the one I was "Baggin".

Xavi: B-boy-boyfriend?

Bri: Yes. My Boyfriend, Mi novio, My beau, My man. What other way do I have to say it.

Xavi: Bu-but what about the s-song?

Bri: Oh please I gave you your chances and you said no, twice. Plus you ruined my girls' relationships, but we'd like to thank you for that.

Xavi: Why?

Bri: Because that's what caused me, my girls, and the guys to spill our feelings about each other.

Xavi: Wait what?

Bri: I said me likey Jamie, Aidi likey Carlie, Rosey likey Kenny, and Nadii likey Logie.

James: Really, baby names?

Bri: Had to find a way to make him understand.

Xavi: So you liked them while dating us?

Bri: Yes bu-

Xavi: So you cheated on us!

Bri: We didn't do anything about our feelings until after we became single. After we got over the thought that we fell for you guys. F*cking dumbass!

_Xavi turns around and storms out of the Auditorium._

-Zaidi and Logan-

Logan: Nikki that was awesome.

_Logan gives Zaidi a peck on the lips._

Nadii: Thanks. But not as good as your song. Nice rap.

Logan: Thanks. So, what do you wanna do now?

Nadii: Well we should go home but the girls are pretty busy yelling at the douche bags.

Logan: Let's wait for them.

Nadii: Ok. What should we do now?

Logan: Play a game, study, read, or kiss?

_He wiggles his eyebrows. Nadii looks at him and they both laugh._

Both: Kiss!

_They both declared. They begin their make-out session slow and simple but get interrupted by someone tapping Zaidi on the shoulder before things got heated. They both turn around and stare at a red puffy-eyed Trey._

Nadii: What?

_Nadii says softer than she wanted it to be._

Trey: Why?

Nadii: Why what?

Trey: Why'd you bring us up on stage like that?

Nadii: Didn't I make it clear.

Trey: Make what clear?

Nadii: Are you kidding me? Why'd I ever go out with you? You are dumb as f*ck.

Trey: Cause you Lov-

Nadii: I thought I did. But I realized I just loved the way you treated me when we were together. And to make everything clear. I; Me. Brought you both; Trey and Camille. On stage. And told _everyone_. You; Trey. _Cheated_. On. Me. With. My. Ex. Best friend. Camille.

Logan: Or did you think she was gunna be like _**"Baby come back **_

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**I should have never set you free**_

_**My baby **_

_**Come back"**_ or

"_**Baby come back**_

_**You can blame it **_

_**All on me"**_.

Trey: Who are you?

Logan: As you can see I'm-

Nadii: He's my boyfriend and if you don't mind we are going home now. If you still don't understand the point of bringing you up on stage I'm sure there will be a video of the performance on YouTube sometime this week.

_With that both Zaidi and Logan walked back to everyone else._

Nadii: Really Vanessa Hudgens and the Swift commercial song?

Logan: They popped into my head at the moment I had to say it.

Nadii: You're such a dweeb.

Logan: You know it.

_With that the girls were satisfied with today's events. The ten teens went home happy and five other teens went home throwing temper tantrums like three year olds._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys-<strong>

www 3. pictures. style bistro /gi/ Logan+ Henderson+ Short+ Hairstyles+ Short+ cut +_J6PvICqx -Xl. jpg

**Girls-**

Aidi- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55874821

Zaidi- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55841205

Bri- www .polyvore /big_time_latin_love /set?id=55839458

Rose- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55840225

**Take all the spaces out and add the dot com after polyvore and bistro.**


	14. Chapter 14

***6 months later***

~General P.O.V~

_Prom is next month and the guys want to ask their girls, even though they have been dating for six months, because they are gentlemen. BTR and Katie decide to go to TBT and Adian's house after school. When they arrive the guys are immediately knocked over by their girlfriends._

Kendall: Girls can we get up?

Rose: (Whining) Why?

Kendall: Because we're outside, it would be better if people don't stare at five couples, who are teenagers, on the ground thinking who knows what.

Rose: That's not what you said in your room the other night–

L+N+J+B+A+C+A+K: WHAT!?

_Rose looks down at Kendall, sees him blushing, then realizes her mistake._

Kendall: (To Rose) You had to put it that way? (To everyone) We were making out in my room... With the door open.

Nadii: Oh good I was about to do something to the both of you for a second.

Rose: Ha you know no one's getting any of this-

_She says pointing at her body._

Rose: –Till I'm ready to give it up and also with the person I L-O-V-E with all my heart.

TBT and Katie: Amen sister.

Aidi: Preach it.

BTR and Adían: We respect that.

Bri: Either way, you guys don't really have a choice.

Rose: I would've expected dirty minds from James, Bri, Aidi, and Adian, but not the rest of you.

Adian: Well it did sound dirty.

Aidi: I wouldn't call it dirty minded. I would call it maturely thinking in a funny/disgusting way.

James: Or a sexy imagination.

Logan and Nadii: So thinking dirty.

Aidi: No funny disgusting maturely thinking.

James: Or sexy imagination. Come on Kendall, just one more minute.

Bri: Haha, your funny babe.

James: Oh, don't pretend you don't like this position.

Bri: Perv.

James: Baby. you know you love the way i am.

Aidi: Yea, Bri tu sabes que te gusta.

Bri: Shut up! You know you like that position you're in too.

Aidi: I never denied it.

Carlos: Umm... Beba can you please get up... Don't be mad... But I... Umm... Kinda agree with Kendall on the "Thinking who knows what" thing.

Aidi: Ok fine I'll get off.

_They all get up, and see Nadii, Logan, Katie, and Adian had already got up. They all walk inside and sit on the couch, and then Aidi gets up and walks into the kitchen._

-Caidi-

Carlos: Beba, where are you going? Are you mad at me?

_Carlos says, getting up, and walking towards her. _

Aidi: No i'm not mad at you 'litos. I'm gunna make you some corn dogs!

Carlos: Ahh the two things I Love in the kitchen.

_Carlos covers his mouth quickly._

Aidi: Cornmeal coating and hot dogs on a stick?

_She says without turning. Carlos realizes it now or never._

Carlos: Nope. Corndogs and... You.

_He says leaning on the counter behind her, blushing, and looking anywhere but Aidi. She turns his head so he looks at her in the eyes. _

Aidi: Really?

Carlos: Mhhmm. I Love everything about you, you are my best friend slash girlfriend, my other half, and the missing piece to my puzzle.

_In those chocolate brown eyes she sees they are full of love, passion, and sincerity._

Aidi: Yo también Te Amo, Bebe. You're my other half, my best friend and boyfriend, and you've got the key to my heart.

_She says almost in tears. He hugs her from behind, she tilts her head to the left, and he kisses her. The kiss is so soft and full of passion that they don't want to pull away, but the need of oxygen was intense they had to pull away. After they caught their breaths, Carlos says:_

Carlos: ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Prom?

Aidi: Hmm?... Déjame pensar... Si, Quiero ir contigo Bebe.

Carlos: Y esto es para ti... Happy 6 month aniversario.

_Carlos __pulls __out__ a __little __blue__ box._

Aidi: But it's three days away.

Carlos: I wanted to give it to you early. Open it!

_Aidi opens it to find a necklace with a Cross, and heart studs. On the back of the necklace says; "Carlos 'Caidi' Aidi 12.20.11", Aidi's mouth is left wide open._

Aidi: ¡Bebe son muy bellos! But how much did it cost?

Carlos: That's not important, baby. I bought them because I Love you.

Aidi: Thank you. I Love you too and here is your gift.

_Aidi says gooing into one of the drawers. Carlos opens the little red box to find a silver chain with a name plate saying "Caidi" with a blue background._

Carlos: Thanks Beba, it's beautiful.

_Carlos kisses Aidi again. After a while he pulls away and gets kicked out of the kitchen so she can finish cooking. He sits in the dining room. Kendall, Logan, James, and Adian join him minutes later because the girls want to have a little privacy while they talk about "girl stuff"._

-BTR and Adian-

Kendall: Did you ask her already?

Carlos: Yup and gave her, her anniversary gift. How about you guys?

J+K+L: Not yet.

Logan: Isn't our anniversaries like three days away?

Carlos: Yea but I did it today after I said "I Love You" on accident.

Adian: Wait... What are you talking about?

BTR: (Whispering) Prom and our anniversary gifts.

James: Hold up... Carlos didn't you already tell her you loved her?

Kendall: and what do you mean by "on accident"?

Carlos: Yea but that was as a friend after her break up with the idiot, today when I said it, it was as her boyfriend. And I wasn't gunna say it till our anniversary but it came out when she was heading to the kitchen.

Logan: As in I'm in love with you instead of (High pitched voice) Love you girl?

Carlos: Yea. And don't ever do that again.

Kendall: What did she say?

Carlos: She said she loves me too.

_Carlos says looking down while blushing._

J+K+L+A: Aww.

Carlos: Shut up!

Adian: You guys are lucky; I have to wait until next year to go to Prom.

_Adian says interrupting their conversation again._

Carlos: Not really, I can get you tickets, solo necesito 30 pesos.

_Adian gives Carlos 30 dollars and leaves. _

James: I thought it was 15 dollars for 2 tickets.

Carlos: Yea, but... I need gas money.

Logan: Only Carlos would rip off his only cuñado.

Carlos: He's yours too.

_They all talk until Aidi tells Carlos his corndogs are done, so he ran into the kitchen. They hear Katie say _"I Love You, A.J!" _and Adían say _"Te amo tambien, Kit-Kat".

_-_Katie, James, Logan, and Kendall-

_Katie runs into the dining room._

Katie: A.J asked me to Prom, How? We're only Sophomores. I thought it was for seniors and juniors. And look what he gave me for our anniversary today, weird though I gave him the same gift.

_She says in one quick breath while pulling out her new stud earrings. _

James: Woah Carlos, he stole your move! And Carlos is gunna get extra tickets so you won't feel left out.

Katie: Oh, ok well tell him th-th-than-tha... Ahh, I can't even say it when it comes to you guys. Just tell him that I tried to say that word.

Kendall: Ok, baby sis.

Carlos: Who stole my move?!

J+L+K+K: Adian!

Carlos: Adian you better run!

_Katie leaves the room, goes to the living room, and then Aidi is called back to the living room by the other girls._

-TBT and Katie-

Aidi: ¿Que quieren?

Nadii: Necesitamos hablar.

Bri and Rose: Ahora mismito.

Aidi: Ok. About...?

N+B+R: (Whispering/Pouting) Prom! They didn't ask us.

Aidi and Katie: I got asked.

Katie: Just wait, they will soon.

Bri: How do you know?

Katie: Who helped you out when _they_ dumped you?

TBT: The guys.

Katie: Who told you they liked you back?

TBT: You.

Katie: Who have you been dating for almost six months?

TBT: The guys.

Katie: Who–

Nadii: Ok, ok we get it!

Katie: Good.

Aidi: Me and Carlos said "I Love You" to each other.

Rose: Ok we believe you Kitty.

Nadii: Wait... Caidi... Said what?

Aidi: We said "I Love You" and so did Kadian.

Katie: (Smiling) Mhmm.

Nadii: As in I Love you like you said months ago or I Love you, I'm in Love with you.

Katie and Aidi: I Love you, I'm in Love with you.

Rose and Bri: Aww!

_The guys walk in and the girls act like they weren't talking about anything. Kendall pulls Rose outside, the other four go into the kitchen, Logan pulls Zaidi into the study, and James stays in the living room._

-Jana-

_James sits Bri on the couch. This makes her very curious._

Bri: Babe... What's up?

James: Ok so the real reason I came was to...

_James takes a deep breath._

Bri: To what? Babe.

James: Ask you if... You wanted to... Go to Prom... With me?

Bri: I would love to go to Prom with you Babe.

James: Great.

Bri: Were you scared to ask me.

James: Yea for some reason I always get nervous to ask you.

Bri: Aww that's so cute.

James: I know you are.

_They sit there for ten seconds, silent, until James speaks up._

James: Bri?

Bri: Hmm?

James: Te... Amo.

Bri: Really?

_James nods and Briana gets on his lap, He laughs. They kiss for a minute then break apart. Bri looks him in the eyes all she sees is love and passion. Unlike Xavi's which had want and greed. _

Bri: Yo Te amo tambien.

James: And I want to give you this, I know it's a bit early but...

_He pulls out a pink box, Bri takes it, and opens it._

Bri: (Smiling) Diamond studs and necklace… With the diamonds making a "J"?

James: Yup, now you are _almost_ fully mine, because you know, I'm **J**. **Diamond** and we would be married if you were fully mines. That would be much later.

Bri: Son bellos and here's your gift, I can't wait either.

_Bri hands him a purple box, he opens it, and sees silver dog tags. _

James: (Smiling) Dog tags?

Bri: Yea, look what they both say.

James: "Jana A&F" and "Briana V. Rivera+James D. Diamond 12.20.11"... I love 'em, Bri... Te amo... Happy early 6 months.

Bri: Te amo también... Happy early 6 months too.

_They kiss passionately._

Bri: Wait did you say we would get married much later.

James: Yea but it's only if you want to.

Bri: I would love to marry you one day baby but you know after high school.

-Renny-

_Kendall sits on the steps in front of the house and pulls Rose down with him. _

Rose: Kenny, Are you okay?

Kendall: Yeah, I just wanted to know if you... Uhh... Wanted to go to Prom with me?

Rose: Of course Kendall. Did you think I would say no?

Kendall: Yeah, I did, but...

Rose: But why would I say no you're my boyfriend and... Ti amo.

_Kendall sit there a little shocked but a smile on his face, and he kisses her._

Kendall: Ti amo troppo.

Rose: Are you saying it cause of what happened earlier.

_She says jokingly._

Kendall: Yes because I love it when you jump on me for everyone else to see what we'd do.

Rose: (Laughing) Shut up.

Kendall: But no really I do love you.

Rose: How much cause it's not as much as I love you.

Kendall: Oh please my love for you is bigger than my love for Hockey and Music.

Rose: Are you sure. You get pretty close to your hockey stick and guitar than to me.

Kendall: You sure about that. I gave my guitar a name the other day.

Rose: What name?

Kendall: Rose. Just like my beautiful girlfriend who is right in front of me as we speak.

Rose: Really? Cause if you're lying to me I will totally kick your ass for getting me gassed.

Kendall: I swear to you on Logan's books, Carlos' corndogs and helmet, and on James' hair care products.

Rose: Wow I believe you, that's pretty... Wow. Umm… Here, I can't wait three more days... Happy 6 months Sweetheart.

Kendall: I can't either... Here's yours... Happy early 6 months too, Beautiful.

_They switch gifts and open them at the same time. They both pull out two chains; Kendall's is gold with a name plate saying "Renny" and Rose's is silver heart shaped locket._

Rose: Kendall, it's beautiful.

Kendall: So are you and Amo il vostro regalo... Open the heart then look on the back.

_She does as he says, opens the heart shaped locket and sees two pictures both of them hugging and kissing and on the back is "Renny F&A"._

Rose: Kenny, I love it!

Kendall: Ma tu mi ami più.

Rose: Shut up! Certo che ci credo.

Kendall: Anch'io ti amo.

_They kiss very passionately._

-Zaigan-

Nadii: ¿Qué pasa, Logie?

Logan: You're lucky I Love you; no one would ever get away with calling me that but my mother.

Nadii: (Smiling) I know I'm lucky, but you know you love it Sweetie. Now, (Whining) Why'd you drag me in here?

Logan: I dragged you in here, so that I could ask you to Prom. In private.

Nadii: I would love to go to Prom with you, Gringo.

Logan: Great.

_He kisses her; they break apart smiling at each other. _

Nadii: Ego diligo vos, too, you know that?

Logan: I do now. For the record, ego diligo vos per totus meus pectus pectoris.

Nadii: I do too; I would be devastated if you didn't. And here's your anniversary gift. I know it's a little early but…

_She hands him a black box, he opens it, and there is a gold watch inside of it._

Logan: It's amazing, here's your, Love.

_He pulls out a box from his back pocket, she takes it, and opens it._

Nadii: (Smiling) A silver charm bracelet? It already has charms? What do they all represent?

Logan: Each of them represents everything we did from when we started going out to now.

Nadii: Ego diligunt eam, Logie.

Logan: And Amor donacione mea et amo ego vos._***(Google translate isn't that good)***_

-Everyone-

_After that they all head back to the living room, watch Scooby-Doo, and hang out for a while. They talk about their clothes for Prom, they decided to wear the guys' favorite colors, and how they all stole Carlos' move. After Nadii, Rose, Adían, and James get tired from running away from Carlos, Katie and BTR leave and head home._


	15. Chapter 15

***2 weeks later***

~General P.O.V~

_Aidi suggest that she, the girls, and Katie should get new dresses for Prom to look good for their boyfriends. So they hop into her Camaro and head to the mall. Meanwhile the guys are already at the mall, in Aeropostle, buying clothes of their favorite colors, for Prom also. Aidi and Carlos are going to wear blue, black, and white. Kendall and Rose are going to wear red and black. Logan and Nadii are going to wear black, gray and white. James and Briana are going to wear purple, black, and white. And Adian and Katie will be wear yellow, black, and grey._

Aidi: We should help each other pick out our dresses and shoes.

Nadii: So, we should start with Kitty since she has the easiest cause her and Jay have the same favorite color.

_They head into different stores to look for a dress that will go with Katie's liking. It takes a while cause Katie's not a dress person, but they finally find Katie's dress. After about three hours, the girls all have their dresses and shoes. When they get back to the house, they show Mama Luz and Mama Dalia what they got. _

Aidi: Compre a one-shoulder blue knee-length dress, blue hair bow, a "C" necklace, a blue clutch, and 2" white and blue wedges, to go with the gift Bebe gave me.

Nadii: I bought a black one wide-shoulder/spaghetti strap dress, silver hoops, white flower hair clips, an "L" necklace, a white clutch, and 2" white wedges, to go with Gringo's gift.

Rose: I bought a red strapless dress, black flats, red hoops, a silver bracelet with rubies, a "K" necklace, and a black clutch, to match the locket Kenny got me.

Briana: I bought a purple strapless dress with ruffles, purple pumps, black hair bow, and a plain black clutch, to match the necklace and studs Jamie got me.

Katie: And I bought a yellow strapless dress, grey flats, bangles, a necklace with an "A" in a heart, and a plain yellow clutch, to go with A.J's gift.

Mrs. Barreto: Oh those are cute.

Aidi: Titi Dalia can you do our hair?

Mrs. Rivera: Sure Gordi.

Aidi: Thank you Titi. I want semi-cornrows. Like this.

Rose: Mami I want this.

_They show her pictures._

Nadii: I want part of my hair gathered and the rest curled.

Bri: I want cornrows on the sides and the rest curly.

Mrs. Barreto: And Katie what would you like.

Katie: Umm... I want my hair curled to the side.

Mrs. Barreto: You girls are going to look so beautiful!

Mrs. Rivera: I agree.

_Meanwhile, the guys are hanging out at James' house since they finished looking for their clothes an hpur and a half ago. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Diamond return._

Mrs. Diamond: Ok guys, what'd you get?

Carlos: I got a blue Varsity jacket, a new blue hoodie, a black V-neck, black skinnies, blue and black Jordan's a blue g-shock, and a Captain America hat, to match the silver necklace Beba bought me.

Mr. Diamond: Good choice Carlitos!

_Mr. Diamond hi-5s Carlos._

Adian: And I got a Wiz Khalifa Varsity jacket, a grey hoodie, a yellow V-neck, black skinnies, yellow and black Air Maxes, a silver cross, a white g-shock, and a Spongebob hat, to match the silver studs Kit-Kat gave me.

Logan: I bought a black Varsity jacket, a white hoodie, a black V-neck, a pair of black skinnies, black and gray Nikes, a Batman hat, and a Batman chain, to go with the gold watch Nikki got me.

James: I decided to buy a black leather jacket, purple hoodie, a purple V-neck, black skinnies, purple and white Adidas, and a purple watch, to match the dog tags Vivi got me, my Superman hat, and Superman necklace.

Kendall: I bought a red Varsity jacket, black hoodie, a red V-neck, a new pair of black skinnies, red and black Vans, a red g-shock, and a red Elmo hat, to go with the gold chain Rosita got me.

Mrs. Diamond: Wow! Boys you're gunna look fantastic.

_Before the guys go to pick up Katie and drop off Adian, the girls run upstairs to Zaidi's study and hide the dresses, while the guys leave all of their clothes at James' house. When the guys arrive, they see the girls sitting on the porch; they get out of the Mustang, get greets and kisses from their girlfriends. _

Aidi: We missed you.

K+L+J: We were only gone for like...

_Kendall checks the time on his phone._

Kendall: 5 hours.

Rose: Still Kenny...

N+K+B: We missed you guys.

Carlos: Missed you too, mi amor.

James: Missed you too Babe.

_They say while hugging Aidi and Bri from behind._

Rose: Oh I almost forgot. Whose cars are we talking to Prom?

Nadii: Since us girls are gunna take a while-

Aidi: Girls in one car guys in the other?

Bri: How about girls in my Escalade. And guys in?

Logan: Wait but I thought we were gunna go together?

Carlos and Aidan: Yea. What's up with that?

Nadii: We want to surprise you guys on Friday.

James: Ok so you girls in the Escalade and us guys in my Jeep?

Katie: Fine by me.

TBT+K+C+L+A: Alright.

***2 weeks later: Friday; Prom***

~General P.O.V~

_Today is Prom, they've been excited all month for this day, and surprisingly Aidi is the first one up._

Aidi: (Hyper actively) Wake up... Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!

Nadii: (Shouting) Shut up! Why are **you** up so early?

Aidi: Ahh! Es obvio... Today is Prom and-

B+Z+R+A: Oh sh*t. I forgot!

Aidi: How can you guys forget about Prom!

Nadii: I don't really know.

Rose: At least you reminded us.

Adian: Gracias Dios mio, I get to see Katie in a dress again... Yes!

Nadii: Aidan, you can't be here when we get ready later.

Adian: Yea I know. Imma be at James' house.

Bri: Why Jamie's house?

Adian: Because me and the guys left our stuff there, so you girls can talk and you know do other stuff girls do around other girls before a dance.

Aidi: Ok then... Ahh voy aver mi Bebe look all cute and sexy!

Z+B+R: Us too.

Aidi: Yea yea, whateva.

Rose: Ok, but we first gotta get ready for school; Aidi and Adian take **both **pills before going to school.

Aidi: I'm already dressed and Yes Ma'am!

A+Z+R+B: Ok, we'll be down in minutes.

Aidi: Ok.

_They go upstairs to take their shower in their own bathrooms. Then come down thirty minutes later._

Aidi: Ok, here are your pills Adie, and come on lets go.

_Aidi and Adian take their pills. They all hop in the Escalade and drive to school. They stop in the parking lot. See BTR and Katie standing in their usual spots. TBT and Aidan get out of the car and walk to the others. Well except Aidi and Adian, they run to their partners._

Nadii: This is the most excited I've seen you two going to school Aidi and Adian.

Rose: I know right!

Bri: You two are really excited to see Carlos and Katie today.

Aidi: I'm always excited to see my Bebe!

Adian: And I'm always excited to see my Kit-Kat!

_Aidi gives Carlos a kiss and Adian kisses Katie._

Aidi: But today I'm past excited, I really think I need to take more than two pills today.

Nadii: You really need stronger pills for that ADHD of yours.

Adian: And I do too!

Carlos: I took three pills that's why I'm super calm, for once.

Nadii: Yea you too... Sometimes I think you two _are_ twins, not me and Aidi.

_They all laugh._

Kendall: Nikki it makes sense, they act and look more like twins then you and Aidi.

Logan: Yea Nikki. They have the same initials, not counting middle names. You have tan skin and they have light tan skin. You have dark brown hair they have light brown mixed with blonde and dark brown hair, all natural. They both act like 5 year olds, even if they take their pills or not, and you're mature, no offense. The only difference between A.J and Beba is that you both are taller and 13 months older than him.

Aidi: Gringo your lucky we took our pills, or you would be on the ground for calling us five year olds.

Carlos: But Beba... That's why we make a perfect couple.

_He says pointing at him and her._

Aidi: Haha, I know Bebe.

_She says then kisses him._

Carlos: We should get to class.

_Everyone stays quiet and shocked that The Carlos Garcia just said that, with a straight face._

Carlos: So this school day can get over with fast... And then to get ready for Prom.

_He says like his normal non-serious self._

Logan: Buddy don't scare me like that.

Carlos: (Pouting) What'd I do?

James: You said we should get to class... With a straight face. You usually want to stay outside and play Baseball or Soccer with Aidi instead of doing school work.

Katie: Yea. Mmhhmm "Baseball or Soccer".

James: Your the innocent ones yet your not so innocent. Wait, did that make sense?

_Aidi and Carlos blush._

Kendall: Yea, but at least your back to normal Carlos.

Aidi: (Pouting) Yea, Bebe you scared me too.

Carlos: I'm sorry.

_He kisses her._

Carlos: Wait... Is that just an excuse so I can kiss you?

Aidi: Yea pretty much.

Carlos: But you don't need one.

_They kiss again and this time for a while. Then they get pulled apart by Nadii._

Carlos and Aidi: Hey!

Nadii: No sucking faces! You have enough time for that later. Now let's get to class.

Carlos: Fine... Beba get on me... Imma give you a piggyback ride.

Aidi: Ok.

_She jumps on his back, and five minutes later he drops her off at her 1st period, while James drops of Bri, Logan drops off Nadii, Kendall drops off Rose, and Adian drops off Katie._

Aidi: That was fun!

Carlos: I know... Te veo horita, Mi amor.

Aidi: Ok. Te Amo, Bebe.

Carlos: Te Amo también, Beba.

_They kiss and go their separate ways. School goes by just like Carlos said. After school they hangout for a while, TBT and Katie head to the girls' house to get ready and it takes them three hours; 20 minutes to shower, 10 minutes to get dressed, 2 hours to do hair, and a half hour for make-up. BTR and Adian only take 2 hours, and the extra hour they play Modern Warfare 3. The guys have 10 minutes 'til Prom begins and it takes 5 minutes to get to the Palm woods Hotel. They hop in the Jeep and head down to the Palm woods. The girls are just about done when Nadii checks the time._

Nadii: Its 6:53 we have to go. We only have five minutes 'til Prom starts and it takes 4 minutes to get to the Hotel. So hurry up!

_They hop in the Escalade and finish up their make-up. They get to the PW on time and see the guys dressed almost the same but in different colors and shirts. The guys spot the girls walking towards them and are speechless._

Nadii: I didn't think this would happen when they saw us, but they're practically paralyzed.

Katie: I got this.

_She claps her hands and they get out of their trance._

Adian: You girls look... Amazing... And it's coming from the guy who doesn't compliment you on anything.

Aidi: Thank you, Hermanito.

Carlos: Wow. I almost didn't recognize you girls.

Aidi: What made you realize it was us?

Carlos: (Smiling) Your wearing the things we gave you.

Aidi: (Smiling) And you too.

Carlos: Yup, it makes my outfit better because it reminds me of you!

Nadii: Aww that so-

Bri and Rose: Corny!

Aidi: Oh really then what did James tell you Bri?

James: I told her that "It's the thing I like most about my outfit". You know other than my favorite color.

Nadii: That is even cornier.

Bri: O si? What did Logan say?

Logan: She's "The missing variable to my equation". _***(I don't know either I just made it up)***_

_Carlos and Aidi look at Logan confused. _

Katie: Haha, what the f*ck does that even mean?

Kendall: Katie language!

Katie: Moms not here, so I can get away with it.

Kendall: Touché.

Nadii: You won't understand. What did my loving baby brother say to you?

Adian: I said since Katie bought me these, every time I wear them, I think of her, and it makes me fall for her all over again.

Aidi: Damn baby bro! Didn't think you were the corniest but you know that's how we Latinos roll. We can think of anything to say and it still sounds cute.

Katie: Wait, what did Kendall say?

Rose: He didn't say anything, he sang.

Nadii: What did you sing, Kenny?

Kendall: A song the guys and I wrote when we were bored at James' house.

Aidi: Wait, what about Adian?

Kendall: He is considered a part of BTR now.

Aidi: Cool. How does the song go?

James: You want to hear it?

TBT and Katie: Yes!

_The guys clear their throats and begin to sing._

Logan:_**"You**_

_**You walked into the room **_

_**On a Friday afternoon**_

_**That's when I saw you for the first time **_

_**And I was paralyzed**_

_**I had a million things to say **_

_**But none of them came out that day **_

_**Cause I was never one of those guys **_

_**That always had the best lines"**_

James:_**"Time stops ticking**_

_**My hands keep shaking **_

_**And you don't even know that"**_

BTR:_**"I try to speak **_

_**But girl you've got me tongue-tied**_

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**I see you walking but all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk **_

_**Cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed"**_

Logan:_**"Now **_

_**I learned a lot from my mistakes**_

_**Never let a good thing slip away**_

_**I've had a lot of time to look back**_

_**And my only regret is"**_

James:_**"Not telling you**_

_**What I was going through**_

_**You didn't even know that"**_

BTR:_**"I try to speak **_

_**But girl you've got me tongue-tied**_

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**I see you walking **_

_**But all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk **_

_**Cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed"**_

James:_**"As the years go by **_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**If I get the chance **_

_**I hope I won't be paralyzed"**_

Adian:_**"Paralyzed by you"**_

Logan:_**"You walked into the room **_

_**On a Friday afternoon"**_

BTR/Adian (Background):_**"I try to speak **_

_**But girl you've got me tongue-tied**_

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed)**_

_**I see you walking **_

_**But all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk**_

_**Cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed)**_

_**Paralyzed paralyzed (You got me tongue-tied)**_

_**Paralyzed paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)**_

_**Paralyzed paralyzed**_

_**You got me paralyzed paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed"**_

_The girls stood there, paralyzed. _

Nadii: Well, you're not the only ones that get paralyzed. Look at the others, especially Aidi. She's still for the first time in her life. Now, cover your ears.

_The guys don't question and obey. Zaidi, knowing that clapping her hands won't do anything, whistles as loud as she can. Instantly, they all snap out of it, yelling._

Aidi: P*ñeta, Zaidi! Me matas?!

Rose: C*brona! Te meto un cocotaso?!

Bri: Hija de la gran p*ta!

Katie: What the f*ck?!

Nadii: Now that you're all back to normal, let's go inside.

_She looks at Logan, he holds out his hand, she takes it, and they both walk inside. The others follow soon after. When they go in, Zaigan and Jana go to the dance floor, while Caidi, Kadian, and Renny go to the food table. For the next hour, the pairs dance, talk, and have fun. _

DJ: Who wants to sing? It's time for KARAOKE!

_The guys go up and decide they will sing __**"It Girl"**__ by Jason DeRulo. In the middle of the song, they guys jump off the stage, followed by the spotlight, and walk up to their girls. The girls blush and smile then go up next and sing __**"We Found Love"**__ by Rihanna. When the girls get offstage, they go to their boyfriends._

Nadii: What are you guys staring at?

Logan: I'm just still not used to hearing you girls sing so amazingly.

_Nadii smiles and kisses him._

Kendall: Yea and baby sis you sing so beautifully you make me wanna cry.

_Wipes a fake tear away._

Katie: Shut up Ken-dork!

James: No but seriously Batie-Bear you sing beautifully.

Carlos: Yea Mamita, you sing better than Kendall! No offence bro.

Kendall: Hey! Offence still taken.

Katie: Haha thanks big bros.

Nadii and Rose: Katie? Can we ask you something?

Katie: Sure. What's up?

Bri and Aidi: Do you wanna join TBT.

Katie: Hell yea I do!

Aidi: Yay!

_At that moment someone goes up and sings, __**"I Should've Kissed You"**__ by Chris Brown. _

Aidi: Ay gracias Dios mío! I love this song!

_The girls start to sing along and the guys stare at them again. _

TBT: What? Why do you keep staring at us like that?

_Instead of answering, the guys step closer to their girlfriends and kiss them. The girls smile into the kiss and kiss back. The rest of the night goes pretty well until the guys leave to get the girls drinks and Kadian goes to the dance floor. The girls are tapped on their shoulders. They turn around and can't believe who are standing in front of them._

**Hair-**

**Aidi:**

t1. gstatic. /images? q=tbn:ANd9GcQVMvQN960IL xQSGrbTuU1O 0XgDxeXfuKRwe3Xa KFzeN3FJPjOi

**Rose:**

hairstyles7. /data/ media/ 8/ prom- hairstyles- 83. jpg

**Nadii:**

t0. gstatic. /images? q=tbn: ANd9GcR5qeHLJ_ 8XJSm5YV- q53SF4iogTiFrG_ wf2gltTJ9Z8qNmSCS3

**Bri: **

t1. gstatic. /images? q=tbn: ANd9GcRub8v auxiGdrozjfQG- 0S28M897EAZGYl VOdmkrT_ Zh1jkc2M

**Katie:**

t0. gstatic. /images? q=tbn: ANd9GcRpj3YcLyr05vwet_ zu24duHCPWpQ7POThVH1xWIe9qqF 6IKnsf

**Clothes - Polyvore**

**Girls:** big_time_latin_love/set?id=42723270

**Guys:** big_time_latin_love/set?id=43066079


	16. Chapter 16

~General P.O.V~

Bri: (Angry) What the f*ck are you doing here?

?: (Looking down) We've been coming to this school since march and came over to get you girls back.

Nadii: (Angry) Why? And it's been almost 7 months your time passed.

?: Because we live like half an hour away from the Palm woods and we still love you.

Aidi: (Pissed) One; You dumped me through f*cking text! all cause of false allegations...

Bri: (Fuming) You broke up with me for hanging out with other guys!...

Rose: (Pissed) You made Tasha tell me we were done!...

Nadii: (Fuming) And You cheated on me with my **ex** best friend!

Trey: Yea we made big mistakes but-

Nadii: Pero nada your mistakes were more than big!

_They step closer to the girls but get pushed away._

Rose: You didn't let us finish.

Bri: Two; Xavi you remember how you broke up with me for hanging out with Jamie and his friends?

Xavi: Yea...

Nadii: Well that over there but the snack table is James and those are his friends! You remember Big Time Rush, right?

_She says pointing to the four guys stuffing their faces with food not daring to drink the punch._

Trey: Oh yea but what do they have to do wi-

Aidi: And three; we moved on long ago, they're our dates.

Rose: And they're also-

TBT: Our boyfriends.

Juan: Since when?

Aidi: Since about a week aft-

Rose: After we broke up.

Jordan: So you got over us a week after we finished.

Nadii: No it actually took us like an hour or two to get over you c*brones.

Aidi: But they gave us time. Then asked us out and asked us to be their girlfriends like a week or two after. and we said yes.

Trey: (Hurt) Really?

Nadii: Yup because we were sick of crying over you and whenever we were bored, needed help, or need a shoulder to cry on...

Rose: They were true amigos, they were there for us.

Aidi: They acted mas como nuestros novios in the first month and a half we met them.

Bri: Than _**you **_in 8-9 months we've been with each other!

Xavi: (Whining) But babe we love you!

Bri: Don't call me babe. I stopped being your babe on the 7th of December and that was like 6-7 months ago.

TBT: And we **don't** Love you!

Aidi: I'm not the smartest one out of us girls, but deadass I know it would be a huge mistake to leave mi Bebe for you, Jordan, he legit is my other half; he's got my heart and I ain't turning back.

Nadii: At least I know Gringo won't cheat on me with my best friend.

Rose: And Kenny won't chicken out of anything. He has something to say, he'll say it.

Bri: And Jamie won't get jealous over every little f*cking thing and ruin my fam's relationships.

Xavi: What do you mean ruin your fam's relationships?

Aidi: Oh so you don't remember lying to Jordan saying that I let others f*cking bag when I was still with him.

Xavi: That wasn't a lie Bri told me so.

Bri: No all I told you was that we hung out with the guys, Adian, and Katie. Not that Aidi is baggin Carlos or James, or that I was cheating on you with any of them.

Jordan: Nena.

Aidi: I give up!

Jordan: Your giving up on us.

Aidi: There hasn't been an _**us**_ for over half a year, J.O, you have to understand I moved on, I've found my soul-mate and now you have to, too. You all do.

Rose: There are plenty of other girls in the world who would want you but we aren't any of them.

Jordan: Nena, please. Maybe this will change your mind.

_Jordan pleads almost crying while he gets closer and forcefully kisses Aidi. The other guys do the same. The girls struggle to get away but Jordan, Xavi, Trey, and Juan are much stronger. Soon they pull away, and get punched and slapped by 8 different hands. The 8 teens grab Kadian from the dance floor and run out the PW Hotel. It's too cold so the guys hand their jackets to their girlfriends. They all hop in the cars and go back to the Knight's house. They all get out the cars and head inside quietly._

James: Who were they? I didn't get to see cause of the strobe lights.

_The girls begin to cry._

Carlos: Beba... Was that... Jordan?

_Aidi cries even more at the sound of _his_ name._

Aidi: Yea ese es el hijo de la gran p*ta!

James: So that means the others were Xavi, Trey, and Juan?

_Bri, Zaidi, Rose, and Aidi cry even more and nod their heads._

Adian: I don't think you should say their names.

Logan: Why did they come?

Bri: Th-they moved like thir-thirty minutes away fr-om the PW, they've been go-ing to our school for four mo-months.

Nadii: (Sobbing) Th-they w-want us b-back and t-t-told us th-they still l-l-love us.

Rose: (Sobbing) B-but they d-d-don't un-der-stand! W-we don't g-give an f*ck if they love u-us...

Bri: (Sobbing) C-cause we a-are with you gu-ys...

Aidi: (Sobbing) A-a-and we L-Love y-you. N-not f*ucking th-them!

_Logan pulls Nadii on his lap and so does Carlos. The others follow their actions. Which causes the girls to calm down a bit._

Adian: Wait did they do anything to you hermanita? Cause if they did I swear I'll beat the sh*t out of them!

Carlos: And we'll help.

Aidi: Those s-sons of b-b-b*tches k-kissed us and did-n't let us go un-until you guys c-came.

_Aidi says crying into Carlos' shoulder._

Carlos: I swear Beba if _he_ ever touches you again, he won't walk again.

Aidi: (Sniffling) I-I know. Th-thank you Mi amor. Je T'aime Carlos.

Carlos: Je T'aime trop Aidi.

_Carlos wipes her tears away and Aidi pecks him on the lips._

Logan: And if _he _touches you Nikki. I'll hurt him too. Ego Amor te Nikki.

Nadii: Ego Amor te Logan.

Carlos: (Hugging Aidi) Logan we've never seen you hurt a fly. No offence. If anyone hurts cuñis, I'll beat the sh*it out of them too.

Nadii: (Kisses Logan's cheek) Leave my Logie alone he can get in those little tiny minds of theirs, but thanks cuñis.

Carlos: (Smiling) Denada cuñis.

Kendall: (Wiping Rose's tears away) Rosita you know if _he_ does too I'm a phone call away. I'll come with my Hockey stick.

Rose: I know Kenny. Ti Amo.

Kendall: Ti Amo troppo Rosita.

_Rose gives him a peck on the lips._

James: And if _he_ hurts you Vivi, you have a big strong man with a beautiful face to call.

Bri: Yup I have Taylor Lautner's number on speed dial.

_James looks at her and pouts._

Bri: I'm just kidding baby. I know I got you and I don't want that to change Te Amo Jamie. Plus I didn't get a chance to get his number, but Aidi did.

James: Yo tambien Te Amo Vivi.

Carlos: Oh really?

Aidi: Yep that sexy beast is on speed dial, all I have to do is press one.

_She say trying to hold in her laughter._

Carlos: Hmm.

Aidi: (Serious) Don't worry your actually number one on speed dial.

Carlos: Good.

Aidi: Y'know?... You should get mad more often.

Carlos: Why?

Aidi: It makes you look sexier and it's a turn on.

_Aidi says whispering in his ear._

Carlos: I'll keep that in mind but starting something you most defiantly won't finish is a turn off. Hint hint.

_He whispers into her lips, while turning her around on his lap so her body is facing sideways and she's looking directly at him, before he kisses her._

James: Good... Wait you met Taylor Lautner?

Adian: Yup when we were in Hollywood Arts, we had a gig at Cymphonique's house and he was there.

Carlos: You met Cymphonique?

Aidi: Yes we did... Why do you wanna know?

Carlos: No reason.

Aidi: Mmhmm sure Bebe.

_Carlos gives Aidi a kiss on the cheek, he whispers in her ear: _

Carlos: You look sexy when your jealous.

_Which causes her to laugh._

Katie: Who else did you meet?

Nadii: We met Jordin Sparks, Justin Bieber, Robbie Amell, Zac Efron, Leon Thomas III, and a couple of other people.

Katie: Did you get anyone's number?

Bri: Adian got Jordin Sparks' and Selena Gomez's number.

Katie: Oh really?

Adian: Yea but I only call them for tickets or updates of their tours.

Katie: You better.

Rose: I got Justin Bieber's and Mac Miller's.

Bri: Selena got a little jealous about that and Miller is cute.

_James looks at her._

Bri: But your better.

James: Hmm.

Bri: You think I'm lying?

James: I don't know, why don't you go ask Taylor Lautner and Mac Miller.

_He says looking in another direction while trying to cross his arms since Bri's on his lap._

Bri: Really, that's how its gunna be? Maybe I should've took Xavi back.

James: Don't even joke like that, baby.

_He's says finally looking into her eyes._

Bri: Are you gunna ignore me?

James: No, you know I can't be mad at you. You're my baby girl.

Bri: You're too cute.

_She says before kissing him._

Nadii: Anyways. Aidi got Leon Thomas' and Taylor Lautner's.

Aidi: They are fine ass mother*ckers but, nothing compared to Bebe.

Carlos: Obviously not.

Aidi: (Laughing/Hiccupping) Shut up. Bri got Chris Brown's and Diggy Simmons'.

Adian: And Zaidi got Zac Efron's and Mitchel Musso's.

Aidi: Also known as the gringos.

Bri: Yea I just notice that me and Aidi mostly go for guys with color and Nadii and Rose mostly go for light skinned guys.

N+R+A: It's true.

Rose: Anyways. We talk to them all the time. We're practically best friends.

_Everyone stays quiet for a few seconds. Then the guys break the silence._

K+L+J+C: Yo Adian, you should give us Jordin's number.

Nadii: Why would you need it?

Logan: We ran into Jordin at the Palm woods last year and we just want to say hi.

Nadii: Alright, I believe you.

Katie: Why?

Nadii: Because I talked to Jordin yesterday, I told her about Prom being at the Palm woods, and she sent me pictures of her visit. Oh and really Logie; The lucky patrol.

Logan: It was all Carlos.

Aidi: Oh wow.

Nadii: At least he didn't lie to me! I'm pretty sure the others would have.

A+B+R: HEY! Those are our boyfriends you're talking about.

Bri: Though you are probably telling the truth.

C+K+J: Hey, don't you have faith in us?

Aidi: When it comes to celebrities?

K+J+C: Yea.

Aidi: (Shaking her head) Noooo.

Nadii: It's one in the morning. You guys should probably get going. I'm gonna walk home, to clear my mind.

James: I'll drive the Escalade and Logan; you take Zaidi home in my Jeep. No one's gunna walk home at one in the morning. Especially after what happened today, well yesterday, I guess.

Nadii: Fine. Thanks James.

Logan: Alright, let's go. See you tomorrow, well later, Kendall and Batie-Bear.

Everyone else: Bye Kenny and Kitty!

-Renny-

_Rose kisses Kendall._

Kendall: Goodnight beautiful.

Rose: Goodnight Sexy. See you later.

Kendall: Obviously. I can never stay away from you for so long.

Rose: How'd I get so lucky to be able to have you.

Kendall: You had to deal with_ that guy_ for nine months I think you deserve it. But I'm starting to think I'm the lucky one.

Rose: He has a name y'know.

Kendall: Yea but I'd rather call him _that guy_ I don't need the food I ate coming out of my mouth.

_This causes her to laugh._

Rose: Ok I go to go now, Goodbye kiss.

Kendall: Oh I love goodbye kisses.

Rose: What you like saying goodbye.

_She says a little bit hurt._

Kendall: No that's not it! I like them cause they're longer and I can show you how much I love you.

Rose: In that case I love them too but their is another way to show how much you love me.

Kendall: I know but you said your not ready for that step and I honestly respect that... Just one question?

Rose: What?

Kendall: When are you gunna be ready?

_He says almost whining._

Rose: Haha you'll be first to know. It could be weeks, months, or maybe even year before you get _all this_.

Kendall: Come on! I can't stand all your teasing it's like you love to torture me.

_Rose kisses him goodbye after Aidi yells that they have to go._

Rose: Again; You'll be the first to know.

Kendall: Fine.

-Kadian-

_Adian kisses Katie goodbye._

Adian: Goodnight, Kit-Kat.

Katie: Goodnight A.J.

Adian: I'll see you later.

Katie: Yea see ya and thank you for taking me to Prom I had fun.

Adian: Anything for my Kit-Kat. I know I told you this like twenty times already but you really look beautiful in that dress.

Katie: Thank you. Y'know you're the only guy, other than Kendall, that I ever wore a dress for.

Adian: Really? Wait but what about Homecoming?

Katie: Same. I knew you would be going so I bought it to impress you.

Adian: Wow I feel so honored. I got the Katherine Marie Knight to wear a dress just so I would be impressed.

Katie: Shut up.

Adian: You know, you really didn't have to do that because ever since we bumped into each other the first day of school I... Kind of had a... Huge crush on you.

Katie: Oh really.

Aidi: Hurry up! It's almost two.

Adian: Yes but that crush is long gone now.

Katie: Really?

_She says a little less happy._

Adian: Yep cause since time passed it turned into Love. I Love you sweetheart.

Katie: I Love you too, Baby.

_They kiss one more time then go their separate ways._

-Everyone-

_The last two teens get into Bri's Escalade with Carlos, Aidi, Bri, and James. Logan and Zaidi go to James' Jeep. When they reach the girls' and Adian's house, Zaidi turns to Logan._

__-Zaigan-

Nadii: I Love you Gringo. Thanks for... Everything. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here tonight.

Logan: No problem Nikki, as long as you want me, I'll be here for you. I Love you.

Nadii: I'll always want you around. Your my other half.

Logan: Your my other half too and in that case i'll always be here for you Nikki.

Nadii: I Love you, Logan Phillip Mitchell.

Logan: I Love you too, Zaidi Naideliz Barreto.

_Zaidi kisses Logan slowly yet passionately and break apart when they need to breathe. She smiles at him before getting out of the car._

Logan: Good night, Love.

Nadii: Good night, Dimples.

-Everyone-

_Everyone else gets out of the Escalade. Aidi kisses Carlos, and James kisses Bri goodbye before the girls and Adian go inside._

Aidi: I'd just like to say, this was the best way to end a, good night gone bad, night.

_Logan moves to the backseat, James gets in the driver's seat, Carlos hops into the passenger's seat, and then Yell._

J+L+C: Goodnight.

Carlos: Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, tonight!


	17. Chapter 17

***3 days after Prom***

~General P.O.V~

_The group of teens were gathered around in the park talking and playing around but were interrupted by Trey. All five boys get up as fast as they can._

Trey: Whoa I just wanted to talk to Zaidi for a sec.

_They all look at Nadii, then back at Trey, then back at Nadii again._

Nadii: Fine. What is it?

Trey: I meant alone.

Kendall: Anything you have to say, you can say it in fro–

Nadii: Shut it Kendall, Let's go Trey.

_She says a little bit cautious. They both take a walk along the path and start talking._

-Zaidi and Trey-

(The other side of the park)

Nadii: Ok so first things first. I'm not taking you back.

Trey: I know. I just wanted to say sorry of forcing myself onto you the other day; I probably ruined Prom for you.

Nadii: You bet you did.

Trey: Come on Zaidi, I'm trying to apologize.

Nadii: You think an apology would make everything ok?! Huh?! Cause the last time I remember who was always the one who ignored me for days, even weeks at a time?! Making me sad and doubt myself. Who was always the one that got way too overprotective when a f*ucking guy looked at me?! Who would yell at me and threaten to beat any n*gga up if they looked at me again?! And who's the one that cheated on me with that b*tch I used to call my best friend, not once, not twice, but many times?! To make matters worse, who's the one that forced them self onto me when I have a boyfriend?! I don't think an apology can cover up all the sh*t you've done over the last f*cking year and a half we've been together and apart!

Trey: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!

Nadii: I finally told what I had pent up so go ahead.

Trey: Thank you… Ok so… I know I made a huge mistake but every time I saw a guy stare at you I always thought you would leave me for him; why would someone as beautiful, as intelligent and talented, as you would want to be with me? I got insecure; I don't think I was good enough to be with you. I ignored you for days and weeks because–

Nadii: Because those were the days you were with her?

Trey: No because I was ashamed of what I did with her. Everything I did with her, I promised I would want with you, with the one I loved. I wanted to hold YOU, kiss YOU, cuddle with YOU, hang out with YOU, give my everything to YOU, and waking up next to that beautiful face of yours, but being the idiot that I am, I go got mad. I was being so belligerent and it cost me the best girlfriend a guy could ever have. And lastly I forced myself onto you because Xavi said he would get me kicked out of school for something I didn't do, I couldn't have something that wasn't my fault go on my record. Nadii, you know how much going to college and becoming an engineer is to me.

_At this point Zaidi was crying and so was Trey._

Nadii: I… I don't kn-know wh-at to s-say.

Trey: I don't ex-expect you to say any-thing. I just wan-na move on wi-with my life know-ing you forgive m-me for all the sh*t I caus-ed you.

Nadii: Tr-Trey I don't know I-if I can do th-at, what you've done really hurt and having my family tell me every day, makes it hurt more because I trusted you.

Trey: I'm not asking you to trust me right away I'm just asking you to forgive me for being an idiot and I hope we still can be friends.

Nadii: I forgive you Trey but if you pull another stunt like the one you did at Prom, you best believe you've lost me forever.

Trey: That's all I needed. Thank you... Umm... Ok I got to go Mami told me to watch Kyle.

Nadii: Welcome… tell Kyle I said hi I miss your little brother he's so cute.

Trey: I will.

_He says before they hug each other goodbye. Before he left he whispered:_

Trey: You and Logan make a cute couple. _i__n her ear. _

_When Nadii turns back to head to the group, she finds Logan standing there looking angry, sad, and heartbroken. Logan tries to walk away as fast as he can but Zaidi catches up to him before he reaches the others._

Nadii: Logan. What are you doing here? Where are the others? You were supposed to over there?

Logan: So going to check if my girlfriend is fine since she's been gone for almost forty minutes because I was worried, is a crime, I guess there wasn't anything to worry about though, you seemed pretty comfortable.

Nadii: How long have you been standing there?

Logan: Long enough to hear you say 'You'll lose me forever' and that his brother's cute and you hug him for almost two minutes.

Nadii: It's not what it looks like.

Logan: Oh so it doesn't look like you just hugged your ex-boyfriend for almost a whole two minutes and that he didn't leave you blushing after it.

_Nadii walks up to Logan and tries to wrap her arms around his waist, but he steps away from her and looks another direction._

Nadii: Babe?

Logan: Umm I think he just left to babysit his brother.

Nadii: Did you really just say that?

Logan: Well, what the hell do you want me to say? I just saw you in a comfortable position with your ex.

Nadii: I want you to say nothing, to look at me, and listen.

Logan: Why should I listen, your probably going to tell me we're done and that your going back to Tr-

Nadii: Babe.

Logan: And that we can still be friends. But you know, that that won't turn out fin-

Nadii: Baby.

Logan: Cause I can't just be friends with you cause I love you with all my heart and I would die if I saw you with another guy.

Nadii: WHAT THE F*CK! LOGAN LISTEN TO ME!

_Logan shut his mouth and looks down again._

Nadii: Sweetie.

_He still doesn't look at her._

Nadii: Logie, please can you look at me?

_He lets out a sigh and finally looks at her._

Nadii: You wanna know what we talked about?

Logan: I guess.

Nadii: I yelled at him for trying to apologize for all the shit he did and he told me he regrets doing what he did with her. He said he wanted to do all those things with me.

Logan: What kind of things?

Nadii: Kiss, hug, cuddle, wake up next to one another, etc. but he let anger and jealousy come between us an ended up losing 'The best girlfriend a guy could ever have'.

Logan: His finally got something right.

_She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, making him wrap his arms around her waist subconsciously._

Nadii: But I finally forgave him for the hell he put me through and now we're friends again, but if he f*cks it up, I'm out of his life… Forever.

Logan: But what about you blushing? Why would you blush if you're just friends?

Nadii: I was blushing cause he said me and you are cute together.

Logan: He did?

Nadii: Mhhmm. That's what I thought; you wouldn't stay mad if you had the full story.

Logan: I'm sorry for getting jealous, Love.

Nadii: It's alright, sweetie. I still Love you.

Logan: Good cause I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 Weeks Later*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_The groups head to school and the 1__st__ three classes go by quickly and now they're in 4__th__ period._

Mr. Roque: As you all know summer vacation begins in two weeks.

Everyone: Woo Hoo!

James: You know what that means?

Carlos and Aidi: Party people, All summer long.

Nadii: Especially on Jamie's, Bri's and Rosie's, mine and Aidi's, and Carlitos' birthdays.

Mr. Roque: Anyways, yes well you have one last project due the last day of school and all music classes are **required** to perform in front of the whole school. You have to write a song that has to do with an experience you had with the partner of my choice.

Everyone: Yes!

Mr. Roque: Ok Aidi and Carlos are partners, Zaidi and Logan, Kendall and Rosemary, James and Briana, Dak and Guitar dude...

_And he goes on and on until everyone has a partner. _

Mr. Roque: Ok. Now you can get a head start on writing your song.

_Everyone turns to their partners and begin to discuss how their songs will go._

-Cadi-

Aidi: Ok. Bebe lets think about all we went through the past ten months.

Carlos: Ok Beba. We bumped into each other and I liked you since but realized it after homecoming and that I had ni un chance contigo until Bri called us to come over that day.

Aidi: And I liked you since we met but realized it was more than a friend, when I kept getting a weird feeling every time I saw you, I still do, and figured out you were in my life more than _him._

Carlos: Then I found the guts to ask you out and you said yes.

Aidi: We had the best time that Tuesday and you asked me to be your girlfriend en el 20 de Diciembre en el 2011.

Carlos: I asked you to Prom, we told each other "I Love you" and gave each other our 6 month anniversary gifts on the same day.

Aidi: We went to Prom had a good time except for when _he_ came and ruined it.

Carlos: (Laughing) We beat him up together and I promised to beat him up if he did anything to you again.

Aidi: And I love you for that.

Carlos: (Taking her hands) And now I promise I will be here cuando me necesites. Te Amare para siempre and no one will ever change that Beba.

Aidi: Te amo también Bebe para siempre.

_She says teary eyed before they kiss and pull away at the same time._

Aidi: I got an idea for the song.

_She says wiping her eyes._

Carlos: (Smiling) What is it?

Aidi: We can call it "Promise" and it should be about what you just said.

Carlos: Promise to love you forever... I love it.

_He says while pulling her onto his lap and kissing her._

Aidi: I knew you would.

Carlos: Por eso es que Te Amo. Te amare por la vida eterna Beba.

Aidi: Te Amare para siempre Bebe.

_They tell Mr. Roque their idea, decide to write the song at home, and begin to have a little session for themselves._

-Zaigan-

Nadii: Ok Gringo this song should be about how we almost broke up and how we feel when we're together and when we're apart.

Logan: I'll start. When I'm with you I feel like I'm floating and without you I feel empty.

Nadii: And when I'm with you I feel complete and without you I feel like I can't breathe, like a piece of me is missing. I didn't realize it until we fought. I've been happier in the last ten months than I have been my entire life.

Logan: I'm glad you transferred schools. If we hadn't run into each other, we probably wouldn't be together right now, and that would be tragic and I'm grateful that we didn't break up.

Nadii: I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I Love you Gringo.

Logan: I Love you too, Nikki.

_They kiss, and pull away after a few moments._

Nadii: I have an idea for a song title.

Logan: (Smiling) I'm not surprised. What is it?

Nadii: "No Air." It was the first thing that popped into my head. It's how I feel when you're not around.

Logan: I love it, but not as much as I Love you.

Nadii: You know, we only have a week and a half to write it, right?

Logan: Yup. We'll be spending a lot of time together from now on.

Nadii: Can't wait!

_The pair heads to the piano to work on the melodies. _

-Renny-

Kendall: Ok so our song should be about when we met and how we feel when we're together.

Rose: Ok I'll go first. When I met you I felt like you were my long lost twin. When I'm with you I feel invincible like I can forget all the bad from my past.

Kendall: When I met you, you changed my whole life and when I'm with you I feel like a superhuman like nothing can bring me down.

Rose: I got an idea Kenny. Let's call it "Superhuman".

Kendall: That's a great idea Rosita.

Rosie: Let's go tell Mr. Roque our idea.

Kendall: I've got another idea... Why don't we stay here and...

_Rose kisses him and then it turns into making out. They soon pull away for air._

Kendall: (Panting) You read my mind.

Rose: It's a gift. Now let's tell Mr. Roque our idea.

Kendall: (Whining) But...

Rose: (Laughing) Now Kenny!

Kendall: (Pouting) Fine.

_They get up and tell Mr. Roque their idea._

Mr. Roque: I love it... Ok so now you can get started with writing the melody if you want.

Rose: We were thinking of doing that at home so no one can distract us.

Mr. Roque: Ok that's fine... Just look for anything to do for the last 5 minutes of class.

_Kendall looks at Rose and gives her the I- Have- An- Idea look._

Rose: Sure... Come on Kenny!

Kendall: I'm right behind you.

Rose: Ok, but walk faster if you want these lips on yours.

_She says pointing at her lips. Kendall walks faster, catches up with his girlfriend, and they go to the corner of the room away from the other students._

-Jana-

Bri: So which experience should it be... Bad into good, good, or bad but not too bad.

James: Wait… What's the bad but not too bad and the bad that turns good?

Bri: The bad but not too bad is when I found out about your past relationships. The good is obviously when we started going out, and the bad that turns into good is when me and _him _finished, and I realized I liked you more than a friend.

James: I like the second part of the bad to good thing because I know you were thinking about me.

Bri: I know I do too... Ok so which one is it?

James: Mmm...The bad but not too bad.

Bri: Haha ok.

James: Ok let's tell Mr. Roque.

_They get up and start to walk to Mr. Roque's desk._

Bri: Jamie I Love you.

James: I Love you too Vivi.

_They kiss and reach Mr. Roque's desk and tell him about their song idea._

-Kadian-

_Its 5th period and Katie and Adían have Music class._

Mr. Roque: Ok so you have a project due in a week and a half for a concert we're having on the last day of school to end off the school year.

_Katie raises her hand._

Mr. Roque: Yes... Knight?

Katie: Is it in front of the whole school?

Mr. Roque: Yes it is.

Adian: What's the project?

Mr. Roque: Well Barreto, after I choose your partners you will get together, and write a song that has to do with experiences you have shared with them.

Mr. Roque: Ok Adían you're with Katie, Tyler with Kyle...

Adian: Yes!

_He went on and on until everyone is paired._

Mr. Roque: Alright you get a head start on this project.

Adian: Kit-Kat do you have any ideas cause my mind is blank.

Katie: Yea I have an idea, how about we write a song about not being in love before...?

Adian: And counting on the other not to break their heart?

Katie: Yea! You read my mind.

Adian: It's cause I pay attention to my girlfriend. Alright let's tell Mr. Roque.

Katie: Ok.

_They go to tell Mr. Roque their idea and he approves of it. They decide to write the song at home so they won't be disturbed by anyone. But they write the melody in class._

_-Afterschool-_

_They all meet up at Carlos' house._

Logan: Ok... Do you guys have your songs yet?

Kendall: Nope me and Rose did... PG-13 things.

Aidi: Yea we did something else too.

James: Same.

Katie: Well me and A.J worked on the melody.

Nadii: So did me and Logie.

Carlos: (Laughing) That never gets old!

Aidi: (Laughing) I know right Bebe.

Bri: Ok... So... Uhh let's get back to the songs.

Kendall: Ok... We shouldn't tell each other our songs when we write them, though.

Adian: And we should go last during the concert.

Logan: Well we're going by class periods so Adian you guys could go last.

Carlos: Ok. Me and Beba get to go last out of Mr. Roque's 4th period.

Nadii: But... Why?

Cadi: Because we called dibs!

Kendall: And when Carlos calls dibs you gotta let him have it.

Nadii: Fine.

Jana: We'll go first.

Renny: We'll go second.

Zaigan: We guess we're third.

Kendall: I guess we're all set except...

Nadii: We have to write the songs.

Aidi: And me and Bebe, Jana, and Renny...

James: Have to work on the melodies.

Carlos: (Straight face) Yea next time we should do school work instead of make-out.

Aidi: Haha good one Bebe you almost got me!

Carlos: (Straight face) No I'm serious.

Aidi: Haha. Look at their faces.

Carlos: (Laughing) I don't know how I said it twice with a straight face.

Logan: *Huff*... If you do that one more time Carlitos...

Kendall and James: I swear we'll kill you!

Kadian: We almost got heart attacks.

Bri and Rose: I don't think that's normal.

Aidi: That was the best joke ever.

Carlos: Thank you, thank you, y muchas gracias.

_They all laugh and continue to talk about the project and hang out 'til they get tired._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's an early Christmas present to those who like reading this story. :D **__**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE!**_

_**If you don't celebrate Christmas. HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! :D **__**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Last day of school: The Concert*<strong>

~General P.O.V~

_Today's a nice day, so the teens head too school in the Jeep and Camaro. During 1__st__ period classes __everyone, but the 50-60 student participating in the concert,__ were talking about their plans for summer to the other classmates but are interrupted by the announcements._

The Secretary: Attention all freshmen, sophomores, and juniors to the auditorium for the 'School's out!' concert. If you are a senior… What are you doing here? You graduated in May.

_Everyone; students, teachers, couches, and counselors, all head to the auditorium. The kids find their friends and sit. Once everyone settles down Mrs. Wainwright walks on stage._

Mrs. Wainwright: Ladies and Gentleman, settle down… Thank you for coming today. As you all know today is a half day,1st period and 7th period are only 25 minutes long, so we'll be in the auditorium for about an two and a half hours which means you'll be getting out at eleven ten–

Students: Woo.

Mrs. Wainwright: I would like to say no booing at people, no disrespecting your fellow classmates, an**_–_** I'm probably boring people to death right now, so I present to you, Mr. Roque.

Students: Woo!

Mr. Roque: Alright, today every music class is going to perform their own original songs for you.

Students: Wooo!

_Mr. Roque announces everyone from his 1__st__ period, 2__nd__ period, then 3__rd,__ and now its 4__th__ period's turn, Guitar Dude and Dak go, then everyone else in class goes. Now it's James' and Bri's turn._

Mr. Roque: Ok now I present James Diamond and Briana Rivera singing...

James: _**"You're my only shorty".**_

Mr. Roque: You may begin.

_Bri grabs a bass and James grabs a guitar, they begin._

Bri/ James (Background):_**"**__**Last night was crazy and today it's setting' in**_

_**Did you really mean it and could you say it again**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Even if you just say it over the phone (Come on and make it real)**_

_**Love makes me crazy restless dumb and paranoid (Oh yeah)**_

_**But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart**_

_**Just give me one guarantee I'm the only girl you see**_

_**Whatchu say boy"**_

James/ Bri (Background):_** "You're my only shorty**_

_**You're my only shorty **_

_**Yee yee yee**_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth**_

_**Girl it's only you**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only one and only**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**Yee yee yee**_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)**_

_**Girl it's only you (Oh oh)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only shorty**_

Bri:_** "Every day and night you got an open invitation**_

_**As long as I'm your one and only destination**_

_**Fly with me I'll be your fantasy**_

_**You're in demand but baby baby so am I**_

_**But if you're weak and try to sneak I'll have to tell you bye-bye**_

_**Imma put you on the spot am I your only girl or not**_

_**What ya say boy"**_

James/ Bri (Background):_** "You're my only shorty**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only)**_

_**Yee yee yee**_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth**_

_**Girl it's only you**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only (Am I your only)**_

_**You're my only one and only**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**Yee yee yee**_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)**_

_**Girl, it's only you (Oh oh)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only shorty**_

_**See ya back in the day I was trapped in a daze**_

_**Trying to run game but I've actually changed**_

_**(Same Old) When I see you passing the passionate flames**_

_**Simple interaction is all that I crave**_

_**I don't need agreement and all the attention**_

_**Girl I need you your love and affection**_

_**Oh yeah baby girl did I mention**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only shorty (Baby come clean)**_

_**Yee yee yee **_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)**_

_**Girl it's only you (Oh oh)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only one and only**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**Yee yee yee**_

_**I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)**_

_**Girl it's only you (Oh oh)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only (Am I your only shorty)**_

_**You're my only**_

_**You're my only shorty"**_

Bri/ James (Background):_** "Am I your only**_

_**Am I your only (Yeah)**_

_**Tell me am I your only shorty (Yes you are)**_

_**(Yes you are) Wanna hear you say yeah **_

_**Am I your only shorty"**_

_Briana and James kiss and the crowed awes. _

James: My one and only.

_They walk off stage to the others. _

Bri: That was fun!

James: I know.

Aidi: Briana Viviana Rivera that was... AMAZING!

Nadii: Oh for a second there I thought you were gunna yell at her.

Rose: Me too.

Aidi: Why would I?

K+C+L: You used her full name.

Aidi: Oh haha.

_Then they hear Mr. Roque announce Kendall and Rose's name. _

N+A+B+K: Buenas suerte.

L+J+A+C: Good luck!

Mr. Roque: Ok Kendall what will you sing...

Kendall: _**"Superhuman".**_

Mr. Roque: Alright begin.

_Kendall grabs a guitar and Rose sits at the piano._

Kendall:_**"Weak **_

_**I have been crying and crying for weeks**_

_**How'd I survive when I can barely speak barely eat **_

_**On my knees"**_

Rose:_**"But that's the moment you came to me**_

_**I don't know what your love has done to me**_

_**Think I'm invincible I see through the me I used to be"**_

Kendall:_**"You changed my whole liiife"**_

Rose:_**"Don't know what your doin to me with your love"**_

Kendall:_**"I'm feelin all superhuman you did that to me (Ooh)**_

_**Superhuman heart beats in me"**_

Both:_**"Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**Superhuman (If feel so superhuman)"**_

Kendall:_**"Superhuman**_

_**Strong since I've been flying and righting the wrongs**_

_**Feels almost like I've had it all along**_

_**I can see tomorrow"**_

Rose:_**"Where every problem is gone because**_

_**I flew everywhere with your love inside of me**_

_**It's unbelievable to see how love can set me freeee"**_

Both:_**"You changed my whole liiiiife**_

_**Don't know what you're doing to me with your love (Love)**_

_**I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me**_

_**Superhuman heart beats in me **_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**Superhuman (I feel so superhuman)**_

_**Superhuman superhuman **_

Kendall/Rose (Background):_**"It's not a bird not a plane**_

_**It's my heart and it's going gone away (Going gone away)**_

_**My only weakness is you (You)**_

_**Only reason is you (You)**_

_**Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything"**_

Both:_**"Going going I'm gone away in love**_

_**You changed my whole liiiiife**_

_**Don't know what you're doing to me with your love**_

_**I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me (Wooaah)**_

_**Superhuman heart beats in me **_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_**Superhumaaaan superhumaaaan"**_

_They kiss and head backstage._

Nadii: Rose you sang for once without us in front of like 900+ people!

Rose: I know... I think I'm gunna be sick.

Aidi: Come on. Yo te llevo al baño.

Rose: Thanks.

Mr. Roque: Ok now we have Logan and Zaidi!

_Zaidi and Logan walk on stage._

Mr. Roque: What is your song?

Logan: _**"No Air".**_

Mr. Roque: Begin.

_They sit at the piano and begin to play._

Nadii:_**"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air**_

_**Ooooh oooh ooh ooh eeehhh aaahh**_

_**If I should die before I wake its cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like livin in a world with no air**_

_**Oooh"**_

Logan:_**"I'm here alone didn't wanna leave**_

_**My heart won't move it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I could make you understand"**_

Nadii:_**"But how do you expect me to live alone with just me**_

_**Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe"**_

Both:_**"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air **_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air **_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air no air"**_

Logan:_**"Got me out here in the water so deep"**_

Both:_**"Tell me how you gunna breath without me**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breath **_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air air ooh**_

_**No air air no**_

_**No air air oh-ahh**_

_**No air air"**_

Logan:_**"I walked I ran I jumped I flew **_

_**Right off the ground to flow to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down for real"**_

Nadii:_**"But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_**I don't know how but I don't even care**_

_**So how how do you expect me me**_

_**To live alone with just me **_

_**Ooh**_

_**Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breath"**_

Logan:_**"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air **_

_**Can't live (Ohh ohh ohh ooh) can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there"**_

Both/ Zaidi (Background):_**"It's no air no air **_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep (So deep)**_

_**Tell me how you gunna breath without me (Without me)**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breath **_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air air (Nooo)**_

_**No air air (Noo)**_

_**No air air (No more)**_

_**No more (Noo baby ahh-ooh-ahh)**_

_**It's no air no air**_

_**Ohh ohhh No aaa-iii-air ohh**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air (No air)**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air **_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there (No breathing X2)**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep (So deep)**_

_**Tell me how you gunna breath without me**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe (No air Babyyy Aye-aye)**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air noo**_

_**No air noo**_

_**No air no"**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gunna breath without me**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breath**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air air **_

_**No air air **_

_**No air air**_

_**No aaaiiir"**_

_They kiss and head back stage._

Kendall: Woah...

James: That was...

Carlos: Awesome!

Aidi: Yea sis I didn't know you had it in you. That high note.

Nadii: Oh thanks for doubting me.

Aidi: That's not what I meant.

Nadii: I know I was being sarcastic.

Aidi: Yea... I knew that.

Mr. Roque: Ok now we have Carlos and Aidi!

_The couple runs on stage._

Mr. Roque: And they will be singing...

Carlos: _**"Promise".**_

Mr. Roque: Ok you two begin.

_They pick up their guitars and begin to play._

Aidi: _**"Promise (X2)"**_

Carlos:_**"I've been walking on wire over your love**_

_**And I've fallen into your hands**_

_**But I don't know where I'll land**_

_**Your body holds me hostage whenever I touch you**_

_**I'm a prisoner inside**_

_**Baby till the end of time"**_

_The two start dancing along to the music._

Aidi:_**"I try to keep my balance but I still fall**_

_**But how'd I fall so hard right into your arms (Swear boy)**_

_**Right beside you baby and it's so warm**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Love without a cause leaves me trapped inside my own bars"**_

Both:_**"Baby I want you I need to love me completely**_

_**So promise you'll never be anyone's but mine"**_

Carlos:_**"I'll give you my heart girl **_

_**But you got to promise (Prometeme mami)"**_

Aidi/Carlos (Background):_**"Promise you'll hold me (Hold me)**_

_**Ooh touch me (Touch me) Love me way past forever**_

_**Wooaah woah ooh**_

_**I know I'm young and I'd give my life for you**_

_**And there is nothing that I wouldn't suffer to prove that it's true"**_

Carlos:_**"Ooh I try to keep calm but my chest keeps pounding**_

_**Try to swim but it's like I'm drowning **_

_**Oh I come for your love **_

_**Ooh baby"**_

Both:_**"Baby I want you I need to love me completely**_

_**So promise you'll never be anyone's but mine"**_

Carlos:_**"I'll give you my heart girl **_

_**But you got to promise (Prometeme mami)"**_

Aidi/Carlos (Background):_**"Promise you'll hold me (Hold me)**_

_**Ooh touch me (Touch me) Love me way past forever**_

_**Woooaah oooh"**_

Carlos:_**"Without you girl I would be barely breathing**_

_**I never would survive if you would leave me"**_

Aidi:_**"But I realized that it's worth running the race **_

_**When the finish line is you"**_

Both:_**"Baby I want you I need pero tengo miedo**_

_**So promise you'll never be anyone's but mine"**_

Carlos:_**"Ooh I'll give you my heart girl **_

_**But you got to promise (Promise that you'll love me babe)"**_

Aidi/Carlos (Background:_**"Promise you'll hold me (Hold me)**_

_**Touch me (Touch me) Love me ahhh way past forever"**_

Both:_**"Baby I want you I need to love me forever**_

_**So promise you'll never be anyone's but mine"**_

_They kiss and everyone Awws._

Carlos: (Whispering) And that song is dedicated to you Beba.

Aidi: Thank you, Te amo.

Carlos: Te amo, mi amor.

Adian: Ok stop being lovey dovey.

Katie: And listen to the others sing cause me and A.J are up soon.

Aidi: But Kitty, look at the others.

_They all turn and see the others making out._

Katie: (Whining) Hey! Stop making out I'm almost up.

K+L+J: Uhhh... Fine... Only for you baby sis.

Rose: We'll continue this later Knight.

Nadii: The same to you Mitchell.

Bri: And you Diamond.

Kendall: I'm alright with that.

James and Logan: Me too.

Mr. Roque: Alright last but not least Katie and Adian.

Adian: Ok Kit-Kat here you go.

Katie: Come on A.J.

_They walk off to the stage._

Mr. Roque: They will be singing...

Adian: _**"Counting on you"**_.

Mr. Roque: You may begin.

_Adian grabs a guitar and Katie goes to the keyboard._

Adian: _**"Mmmm yeahh"**_

Katie: _**"Ohh ahh nooo" **_

Adian: _**"Ohh"**_

Katie: _**"Now I'm about to give you my heart **_

_**But remember this one thing **_

_**I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me"**_

Adian: _**"I heard love is dangerous **_

_**Once you fall you never get enough**_

_**But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me"**_

Katie/Adian (Background): _**"(One) Don't hurt me **_

_**(Two) Desert me**_

_**(Three) Don't give up on me"**_

Adian: _**"Why would I wanna do that for"**_

Katie/Adian (Background): _**"(Four) Don't use me **_

_**(Five) Take advantage of me**_

_**Make me sorry I ever counted on you"**_

Both: _**"1-2-3-4 to the 5 **_

_**Baby I'm counting on you x4"**_

Adian: _**"I understand I've been here before**_

_**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**_

_**But she failed my test got to know her better**_

_**Saw I wasn't the only one"**_

Both: _"__**But I'll be willing to put my trust in you **_

_**Baby you can put your trust in me**_

_**Just like you count to three you can count on me **_

_**And you're never gunna see"**_

Adian:_**"No numbers in my pocket **_

_**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you"**_

Both:_**"Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to **_

_**But I gotta be the only one"**_

Katie/Adian (Background): _**"(One) Don't hurt me**_

_**(Two) Desert me**_

_**(Three) Don't give up on me"**_

Adian: _**"Why would I wanna do that for"**_

Katie/Adian (Background): _**"(Four) Don't use me**_

_**(Five) Take advantage of me**_

_**Make me sorry I ever counted on you"**_

Both: _**"1-2-3-4 to the 5 **_

_**Baby I'm counting on you X4"**_

Katie: _"__**Now I really hope you understand**_

_**That if you wanna take my hand"**_

Adian: _**"Then you should put yours over my heart **_

_**And promise to be careful from the start"**_

Katie: _**"I'm trusting you with loving me"**_

Adian: _**"Very very carefully"**_

Katie: **"**_**Never been so vulnerable"**_

Both: _**"Baby I'll make you comfortable (comfortableeeeeee yeeaaah)"**_

Adian/ Katie (Background): _**"1-2-3-4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you **_

_**1-2-3-4 to the 5 (Why would I wanna do thaaa-aat)**_

_**Baby I'm counting on you (Yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**1-2-3-4 to the 5 (Oooh)"**_

Katie:_**"Now I'm about to give you my heart**_

_**So remember this one thing**_

_**I've never been in love before yeah you gotta go"**_

Both:_**"Easy on meee" **_

Adian:_**"Yee-aah"**_

_They kiss for a while and head off stage._

Mr. Roque:Ok that was the last one.

Students: (Whining) Aww!

Mrs. Wainwright: Come on Gustavo two more songs we only have ten minutes til 7th period anyways.

Mr. Roque: Ok. Who do you want to sing again?!

Student 1: Kendall, Rosemary...

Student 2: Aidi, Carlos...

Student 3: Briana, James...

Student 4: Zaidi, Logan, Adian, and Katie.

Mr. Roque: It's your lucky day the girls are actually still a group called The Breath Takers and Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Adian, and James are a group called Big Time Rush.

Mercedes: Can they sing again please?

Mr. Roque: Only if they want to.


	19. Chapter 19

~General P.O.V~

_Meanwhile._

N+B+R: Adian Joaquin Barreto!...

Aidi: That was... Beautiful!

Adian: Thanks.

_He gives the girls a hug._

L+J+K: Katherine Marie Knight!...

_Katie flinches._

Carlos: Mamita that was... Awesome!

James: Baby girl that was really good.

Logan: That was amazing.

Kendall: Baby sis I've gotta admit you were fantastic.

Katie: Than-Th-Thank you... It still sounds weird when I say it.

Carlos: Denada Kitty.

J+K+L: You're very welcome.

_Katie hugs her brothers and Mrs. Wainwright walks backstage._

Mrs. Wainwright: Hello kids.

BTR and TBT: Hello Mrs. Wainwright.

Mrs. Wainwright: The audience was wondering if you would like to sing two more songs.

_The 10 teens look and nod at each other._

Katie: Well girls, we did write a song the other day.

Adian: And so did me and the guys.

Rose: Are you sure? We haven't really rehearsed it together.

Katie and Adian: Yup!

Bri: How about you guys?

Carlos: I'm in.

J+L+K: Us too.

Aidi: Sure.

Nadii: We would love to Mrs. Wainwright.

Mrs. Wainwright: Great!

_They all walk back on stage following Mrs. Wainwright._

Mr. Roque: Ok who will go first?

BTR: We'll go.

_They go to the instruments they need; Carlos on Drums, Kendall on Bass, Logan on Keyboard, Adian and James on Guitar._

Mr. Roque: Ok and this is their original song. Ok so give it up for BTR.

James: _**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you"**_

Kendall: _**"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do"**_

Logan: _**"Just like the rain down in Africa"**_

Carlos: _**"It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting foooooor"**_

Adian: _**"I'd fight for you"**_

BTR: _**"A ba bum ba hee ba bum ba hee hee ba bum ba hee I'd fight for you X2"**_

Adian: _**"Friends are cool but we both know they don't wanna see us together**_

_**Don't wanna lose what I live for I'm willing to do whatever**_

_**Cause I don't wanna see you cry **_

_**Give our love another try**_

_**I bet we get it right this time**_

_**As long as you're prepared to fight"**_

Logan: _**"I don't wanna live another day **_

_**Without your body next to me**_

_**I'm not gonna let them break us down**_

_**Cause baby I know now"**_

BTR: _**"**__**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you I'd fight for you**_

_**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I'd fight for you**_

_**Just like the rain down in Africa I'd fight for you**_

_**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting fooooooor"**_

Carlos: _**"Let go**_

_**What they say It don't even matter they don't really understand**_

_**Without each other **_

_**We are barely breathing let's get air in these hearts again**_

_**Cause I don't wanna see you cry **_

_**Give our love another try**_

_**I bet we get it right this time **_

_**As long as you're prepared to fight**_

_**Prepared to fight"**_

James/Carlos (Background): _**"I don't wanna live another day (ooh)**_

_**Without your body next to me (noo)**_

_**I'm not gonna let them break us down **_

_**Cause baby I know now (Know now, know now)"**_

BTR/Logan (Background): _**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**_

_**I'd fight for you**_

_**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I'd fight for you**_

_**Just like the rain down in Africa (Just like the rain X3) I'd fight for you**_

_**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for I'd fight for you**_

_**A ba bum ba hee ba bum ba hee hee ba bum ba hee I'd fight for you**_

_**A ba bum ba hee ba bum ba hee hee ba bum ba hee Vinino vinino se pase"**_

Kendall/Adian (Background): _**"If you've got someone that's worth fighting for**_

_**Don't let nobody hold you down let me hear you say**_

_**Woooaaaah (Woooaaaah) Ohh wooaah (Ohh wooaah)**_

_**If you've found someone that's worth dying for**_

_**The one you can't live without let me hear you say**_

_**Woooaaah (Woooaaah) Ohh wooaah (Ohh wooaah)"**_

James: _**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you"**_

Kendall: _**"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I'd fight for you"**_

Logan: _**"Just like the rain down in Africa I'd fight for you"**_

Carlos: _**"It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting foooor woooh"**_

BTR/James (Background): _**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **_

_**I'd fight for you**_

_**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I'd fight for you**_

_**Just like the rain down in Africa (Just like the rain X3) I'd fight for you**_

_**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting fooooorrr"**_

Mr. Roque: That was amazing!

Mrs. Wainwright: Who'd you write it for?

BTR: (Smiling) The Breath Takers.

_All the students and teachers in the auditorium awe and BTR kisses their girlfriends._

TBT: Ok. It's our turn.

Mr. Roque: And now The Breath Takers also singing an original song.

_The girls get in their places; Katie and Rose on Guitar, Bri on Bass, Zaidi on Keyboard, and Aidi on the Drums._

Rose:_**"**_**_Feel the _****_adrenaline_**

**_My hearts beating_**

**_I need a doctor 'cause I'm getting sick of love_**

**_I'm running short of breath _**

**_With every _****_step_**

**_In need of oxygen to run away from this"_**

Bri: **_"_**_**I faced the demons that**_

**_Took me to hell back_**

**_I'm getting heart attacks_**

**_Took me a heart attack_**

**_I'm counting on you cause I need you here to save me_**

**_If my heart fails"_**

TBT/ Aidi (Background):_** "How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)**_

**_When all my heart does is bleed (Bleed)_**

**_You're too stupid to see (See)_**

**_You're making it hard for me (So hard to breath)_**

**_How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)_**

**_When you're too stupid to see (See)_**

**_What you're doing to me (Me)_**

**_You're making it hard to breathe (So hard for me)_**

**_You're making it hard to breathe_****_"_**

Aidi:**_ "It isn't that hard to see"_**

Zaidi:_** "My chest is caving in**_

**_Someone help me_**

**_I need some life support_**

**_Can't take this anymore_**

**_Loving with caution cause my hearts so weak_**

**_I've been a victim of love and you're the criminal_**

**_I counted on you but you refused to save me_**

**_If my heart fails"_**

TBT/ Zaidi (Background):_** "How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)**_

**_When all my heart does is bleed (Bleed)_**

**_You're too stupid to see (See)_**

**_You're making it hard for me (So hard to breath)_**

**_How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)_**

**_When you're too stupid to see (See)_**

**_What you're doing to me (Me)_**

**_You're making it hard to breathe (So hard for me)_**

**_You're making it hard to breathe"_**

Aidi:_**"****It isn't that hard to see**_

**_Love is blind but I can see_**

**_A place for you and me_**

**_I can't go on without you_**

**_Baaa-by"_**

TBT/ Rose (Background):_** "How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)**_

**_When all my heart does is bleed (Bleed)_**

**_You're too stupid to see (You're too stupid to see)_**

**_You're_****_ making it hard for me (So hard for me)_**

**_How am I supposed to breathe (Breathe)_**

**_When you're too stupid to see (You to see)_**

**_What you're doing to me (What are you doin' to me)_**

**_You're making it hard to breathe (So hard)"_**

Katie: _**"**_**How am I supposed to breathe**

**_When all my heart does is bleed_**

**_You're too stupid to see_**

**_You're_****_ making it hard for me _**

**_So hard to breath"_**

Students: Wooo!

Mrs. Wainwright: (To all students) Alright we have a minute til the bell rings. Everyone can head to classes now. But please no pushing or shoving. (To the girls) That was beautiful!

Mr. Roque: Is it dedicated to Big Time Rush?

Aidi: Mr. Roque you know us so well, but not this time, its based off of them.

_After that they head to dance class. For all of dance class, the students just sat down and relaxed, talking about what they will do for summer vacation. Most of them will be going out of the country; Cancun, Canada, London, and Paris were the most popular. After school they head home and have fun with their families._


	20. Chapter 20

***Epilogue: 10 years later***

~General P.O.V~

_The couples stayed strong all throughout the summer and senior year. The eight teens graduated as the Class of 2013._

_Thanks to Mr. Roque the four original boys of Big Time Rush; Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, got a record deal and were signed to Roque Records. Mr. Roque had recorded every performance and every project done by every one of his music classes, and showed BTR's videos to his old boss, Arthur Griffin, and got his old job back._

_They all found a way to balance being with their significant other, going school, and working__._

_As for the girls, they headed off to CSU:LA and to UCLA; Zaidi majored in Music and Medical Genetics, Aidi majored in Dance and Music, Rose got a Basketball scholarship and majored in Music__,__ Bri majored in Music and Special affects Make-up__._

* * *

><p><em>James and Briana moved in together at the beginning of Bri's sophomore year in college. James had proposed at the end of junior year. What surprised everyone, wasn't the fact that <em>James Diamond proposed_,__ it was the fact that, he, _James Diamond_ was scared that he wasn't good enough for Bri. That's right, the James Diamond was insecure about himself being a good husband, if she said yes. But thanks to the good friends he still has to this day, they assured him that Briana loved him not matter what. They got married the week after graduation and they now have a 6 year old boy and 6 year old girl; they named their daughter__ Rosalie Diamond and their son__ Jayden Diamond. They both look just like their father except they have Bri's hair color; dark brown__._

_Carlos and Aidi moved in together__,__ once they found the perfect apartment close to Hollywood__,__ the summer before college. Aidi got her Master's degree for both majors and was in a few of BTR's music videos as a dancer. Carlos proposed after Aidi graduated, and they both got married on December 20th, their 6__th__ anniversary. They now have 2 kids; Anthony Nathaniel Garcia, who looks like his mother is 4 years old and Jamilex Lorena Garcia, who is a spitting image of her father, is 3. They were named after BTR._

_Zaidi and Logan moved in together after the twins' 20__th__ birthday.__ She gave birth to twins at the age of 22, they are now 4 years old; a baby boy named Cameron Alejandro Mitchell, he looks exactly like Logan did when he was a child, and a baby girl named Vivian Mitchell, who looks just like her mother__.__ The twins look identical but the only difference is that Cameron has a dimple on his left cheek and his mother's smile, while Vivian has two dimples__,__ one on each side__,__ and her father's smile.__ Logan proposed the day after final exams of Zaidi's final year in college, and they got married on September 30__th__. Zaidi graduated with a Doctoral degree in medicine and a master's degree in music._

_Adían and Katie graduated High school a year after the others. They both got accepted to UCLA; Katie majored __in __Business Administration and Management, __and Adían majored in Art Studies. During junior year of college they both moved into an apartment together. After they graduated Adían proposed during their 7__th__ anniversary. They got married on the 24th of September; the day in between both of their birthdays. They now have 2 kids; a girl named Crystal Angelis Barreto, who is now 3 years old and a boy named Dariel Mikael Barreto, who is 10 months__.__ They are both mixtures of Katie and Adían__._

_Kendall and Rose moved into a beautiful house in Bel-Air. Kendall proposed after Rose's championship game, and they got married in April. Rose also got her master's degree in Music. They moved back to L.A to be with the others and away from the crazy people in Bel-Air. They had a baby girl 3 years later named Natalia Marie Knight, who is now 2 and has her father's skin tone and eyes but looks like her mother._

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**When the lights go down in the city**_

_**You'll be right there shining bright**_

_**You're the star the skies the limit**__**–**_*****

Adían: Katie… Your phone.

_Adían says trying to go back to sleep._

Katie: Uhh_._

_Katie gets up and searches for her phone._

_***Ooh you know **_

_**You're not invisible to me**_

_**Ooh you know you're not gunna be invisi**__**–***_

Katie: Hello? Carlos?

***?: No it's me, Aidi***

Katie: Oh hey 'Di. I miss you.

***Aidi: Miss you too. Did I wake you?***

Katie: Yeah you did.

***Aidi: I'm sorry.***

Katie: It's ok, so why are calling?

***Aidi: I wanted to know if you, Jay, and the kids wanted to join us and the others for a picnic or some sh*t like that and to tell you they're in.***

Katie: Really?

***Aidi: Yeah and everyone said yes we're just waiting for you.***

Katie: Ok be there in an hour or so.

***Aidi: Alright bye Kitty, love you, see you soon.***

Katie: Ok love you too 'Di. Bye.

_Katie goes to her closet and pulls out an outfit for today. She goes to take a shower while everyone's asleep, when she's finishes getting ready she wakes her__,__ still sleeping__,__ husband up and their kids._

Katie: Baby, get up. We're gunna meet the others at the park and your sister told me got them.

Adían: Ok. Good morning sweetheart.

Katie: Good morning.

_Adían kisses Katie, heads over to his side of the closet and he does the same as Katie. When he's out of the shower and ready to go__,__ he finds his wife and daughter in the living room putting on their shoes. Adían walks up to them and kisses them both._

Adían: Good morning preciosa. Good morning mi amor. Wait, did you say she got 'em?

Crystal: Good morning Papi.

Katie: Good morning, Babe. Yes I did. Can you get Dariel ready while I finish up with Crysty?

Adían: Yep, where'd you put his clothes?

Katie: On his crib.

Adían: Alright.

_Adían says walking into the kids' room. He walks back out minutes later with a dressed toddler in his arms._

Dariel: Pa-pa, pa-pa, ma-ma, ma-ma.

_Katie takes Dariel as they all head out the house._

* * *

><p><em>They arrive at the park a half hour later. When they step out of the car and unbuckle the kids, Crysty is almost knocked over by her cousins<em>_,__ Tony and Jamie._

Tony: Crysty, we missed you!

Jamie: Yea, we missed you.

Adían: Hey! What about me?!

Tony and Jamie: Tío! Hi Titi Katie.

_The kids say hugging both adults. After the hugs__,__ they grab all three kids' hands and walk over to the others._

A+Z+B+R: Adie, Katie, it's good to see you, two.

J+K+L+C: KATIE!

_They all come running over to the young brunette, who hands the toddler in her arms over to her husband_.

J+K+L+C: We missed you baby sis, haven't seen you in like ages.

_They all say hugging her._

Katie: I missed you too, guys. It's only been like a month.

Kendall: That's still way too long.

Adían: Again, HEY! What about me?

_Adían pouts._

Kendall: Hey buddy, how're you treating our sister.

Adían: How're you treating _mine_?

_The guys all hug Adían and the kids run off and play with their cousins. Throughout the rest of the morning, they all catch up on what they missed out on each of their lives, while the kids run around. At around 12, everyone sits down to eat lunch. Girls at on table, the guys at another table, and kids in another table (being watched by their parents of course). _

-The girls-

Katie: This is just like the time when we told each other we like those idiots. Y'know the ones we call our husbands. Except we're in a park, we have kids, we're married, and you girls aren't getting over break ups.

Rose: I know right.

Bri: That day was like the best day I ever had.

Aidi: Yea, we all got closer and they helped get our minds off of everything.

Nadii: They still do and thanks to them we're all closer than ever.

Katie: We literally tell each other everything. We never kept any secrets from each other.

N+R+B: True unlike before.

_Aidi starts fidgeting slightly making the girls worry._

Nadii: What's wrong?

Aidi: I have to tell you girls something, but you can't tell Carlos.

Bri: Did you cheat on him?

Aidi: What? No. Never.

Nadii: Did you kill someone?

Aidi: HELL NO! I actually love being with my family, thank you very much.

Rose: Did you throw away his helmet?

Aidi: HELL NOO! Never messing with that helmet again.

Rose: If you didn't get rid of the helmet, cheat on him, or kill someone, than what is it?

Aidi: First, promise me you won't tell Carlos.

N+K+B+R: We promise.

Aidi: Ok so… Umm… I… Umm… I was told… Oh wow, doesn't the sky look beautiful today?

Bri: Aidi Alexandra Barreto, oh sorry Aidi Alexandra_ Garcia_, don't go changing the subject.

Aidi: Ok fine. I found out that I'm 11 weeks pregnant.

N+B+R+K: Aww, Felicidades 'Di.

Aidi: Gracias.

Bri: Wait, Carlos doesn't know?

Aidi: No, I didn't tell him yet. I wanted to make sure I really was, so I went to the doctors yesterday to confirm it. And I am.

Katie: Oh my God! You gotta tell him.

Aidi: I know. I'm planning on telling him today, when we get home later.

Nadii: Girl you better. He's gunna be so happy. Remember the time you told him you were pregnant with Tony–- I mean he fainted-– but when he woke up he looked like a kid on Christmas day and the same with Jamie.

Aidi: After I told him I was pregnant with both, before we'd go to sleep, he would sing and kiss my stomach. He's was so silly.

_Aidi says as tears begin to fall__._

Katie: Why are you crying?

Aidi: I don't know, I guess my over-dramatic hormones are kicking in and f*cking up my emotions.

Rose: Oh, we know how that feels.

Aidi: Hopefully when I tell Carlos, I won't go all 'Hulk Smash' on him like Rose did on Kendall.

Rose: HEY!... That was pretty bad wasn't it?

N+K+B+A: Hell yeah it was.

Bri: Sis, you threw a vase at him.

Katie: Thanks to Hockey and those dance routines, he was able to dodge it before it hit his head, though.

Rose: Yea… So hopefully that don't happen.

Aidi: Hopefully. You know what he told me before we even got married?

N+B+K+R: What?

Aidi: He said that he wanted to grow old together, that he never wants to be with anyone else other than me and that he'd rather die than see me with any other man. He said he wanted to have at least 6 little Garcias running around. But I sure as hell ain't pushing that many heads out of me.

_Aidi says laughing a little._

Bri: That so cute.

Aidi: That's my Carlitos for you.

_Aidi says smiling in Carlos' direction, watching him play with Tony and Jamie._

-The guys-

Adían: Am I the only one that feels a sense of déjà vu, right now?

Kendall: Nope. This is just like the time we admitted we had crushes on the girls.

James: I'm so glad we got the guts to ask them out.

Carlos: Me too. Sh*t it's already been like what 10-11 years.

Logan: God, I feel old. It feels like yesterday we bumped into each other on the first day of school.

Carlos: Guys, can I tell you something?

K+J+L+A: Sure.

Carlos: I-I kiiiiind of want… Another… One.

_Carlos says staring at the kids._

James: Another what?

Carlos: Another kid.

_Carlos says looking down blushing and rubbing the back of his neck._

Adían: Really?

James: You already have two.

Carlos: I know. But I want another one.

Logan: Are you sure, Dude?

Carlos: Yea, I mean I love Tony and Jamie, but I kinda liked having to take care of a baby.

Kendall: You still have to take care of them, you know that, right?

Carlos: I know… It's just that… They'll be able to start school soon ad they're becoming more independent, and… Guys… My babies… They're growing up.

_He whines._

James: I know how you feel 'Los, my babies are SIX. YEARS. OLD now, but another one?

Logan: I would've thought Kendall would've wanted another one.

Kendall: I do want another but later in the future; I don't think I'm ready to die yet.

James: Haha oh yeah. Don't need your wife going to jail over her hormones going overboard.

Carlos: If we end up having another, I hope she doesn't end up that hormonal. Mind you with both pregnancies, I got two totally different reactions. With Tony, she was hyper always wanting to go somewhere or do something and with Jamie, she didn't stop eating.

Logan: Maybe that's because Jamie is like you and Tony's like his mother.

Adían: So if you get her pregnant again, don't do anything to piss her off, or make her cry, or depressed.

Carlos: I'll keep that in mind.

_The kids all run up to their fathers__._

Crysty, Jamie and Tony: Papi ven, come pway wit' us.

Dariel: Pa-pa.

Cameron and Vivian and Natalie: Come on Daddy.

Rosa and Jay: Dad come on, get off your butt, come pway.

K+L+J+C+A: We're coming.

_They each pick up their kids and start__,__ spinning them around, playing tag, hide and seek, duck-duck goose, and many other games the guys played when they were younger. At around two their mothers join in on the fun. When it's time to go back home everyone says good bye, hug, and kiss before leaving_.

* * *

><p>-The Diamonds-<p>

_The kids got in the car and fell asleep instantly._

Bri: Ok, so I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to not tell, Carlos.

James: I have to tell you something but you can't tell Aidi. You go first.

Bri: Ok. So while we were having lunch, Aidi told us she's 11 weeks pregnant. So what were you gunna say?

James: Really? Wow. I was gunna tell you that Carlos wants to have another baby.

Bri: Really? That's cute. What about you?

James: What do you mean?

Bri: Would you like to have another kid?

James: Yeah I would but later on. I mean I love kids but you know I wanna see these two grow up before we even think of having another. Why do you ask?

Bri: I don't know, I just wanted to know. James, our babies are starting 1st grade in two months! I feel old.

James: I know baby, I know. I'm sad too. But at least you're not the one turning 28 in three weeks.

_He says grabbing her left hand with his right and resting it in between them, driving with his left hand._

-The Knights-

Natalie: Mami, when we gunna see Camewon, Vivian, Tony, Jamie, Wosa, Jay, Dawiew, and Cwysty again?

Rose: No se mija. We'll see when we have a free time and your daddy and uncles don't have to work.

Natalie: Ok.

Rose: Guess what I found out today about Aidi?

Kendall: What?

Rose: She's having another.

Kendall: What? No way.

Natalie: Another what, Mami?

Rose: She's having another baby.

Natalie: Tony and Jamie having baby brothew or sistew?

Rose: Yep, you're gunna have another cousin.

Kendall: Carlos is so lucky.

Rose: Why is that?

Kendall: Cause during lunch he told us he wants another baby cause the others are growing up too fast.

Rose: Would you like another one?

Kendall: Yea, I would, but you know, I'm kind of still scarred from the first time. I'm still not vase proof.

_Rose cringes at that_.

Rose: Sorry about that?

Kendall: It's ok. I guess I shouln't've commented on your weight, even if I had a bad day at work. But you should've told me you were pregnant in the first place.

Rose: I was going to but you were all gumpy. At least you learned your lesson.

_They both chuckle. Kendall takes Rose's left hand and kisses the wedding ring on her ring finger_.

Kendall: I love you, Rosita.

Rose: Love you too, Kenny.

-The Mitchells-

Logan: You know what Carlos told the guys and I?

Zaidi: What?

Logan: He told us that he wants another kid.

Zaidi: He said that?

Logan: Yea. He says Tony and Jamie are growing up and becoming independent, he wants someone to take care of.

Zaidi: Well that good cause today, my sister told us she's almost three months pregnant. She found out yesterday and she wants to tell him when they get home. I hope he doesn't get her too overwhelmed.

Logan: Why would he?

Zaidi: Cause instead of being hyper or hungry all the time, she's crying over the smallest things. Like earlier we were talking about when she told Carlos about having the kids and tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

Logan: At least she didn't turn out like Rose.

Zaidi: Oh I'm pretty sure she'd be worse than Rose, cause remember, Rose is the nicest one out of the four of us.

Logan: You're probably right.

Zaidi: I am right, if you piss Aidi off she'll bite your head off and have that multiplied by like 10, I wouldn't even know the difference between your toe and your pinky.

Logan: Yea you're right.

-The Barretos-

Adían: Did she tell you?

Katie: Yep. She is positive.

Adían: Wow, I'm having another niece or nephew. I swear those two need a new hobby. Three kids and they're only 26 and 27 years old, damn.

Katie: Yea but I'm 24 and you're 25 and we have two kids.

Adían: True, but no more until Dariel is able to write his name… In cursive, right?

Katie: Exactly. I'm still recovering from having him 10 months ago.

-The Garcias-

_Once they arrive home__,__ Carlos brings the two sleeping kids to their shared bedroom. He comes back downstairs to find Aidi in the kitchen._

Carlos: Hey Beba.

Aidi: Hey Bebe.

_Aidi says sniffling._

Carlos: ¿Qué le pasa a mi preciosa Bebe?

Aidi: Nada… Just… Umm… We need to talk, but I think we should sit down.

Carlos: ¿Porque? What's wrong?

Aidi: Nada I-I just... Te tengo que decir algo.

_They both go over to the living room and sit down._

Carlos: ¿Que pasa mi amor? Me estas asustando.

_Aidi takes a deep breath and looks Carlos straight in the eyes._

Aidi: Carlos I'm… I'm… Carlos… Baby your gunna be a father again.

Carlos: Are you serious?

_Aidi nods her head as she begins to let the tears fall and Carlos is still in shock._

Aidi: Yeah. Last week I wasn't feeling well and Katie asked what my symptoms were so I told her. Then she asked if I was pregnant and I told her I didn't know cause we haven't done anything in a while 'cause of the band and sh*t. After I told her that, she made me buy a pregnancy test. I took it and it came out positive. I wanted to make sure it wasn't false positive, so I made an appointment with the doctor–that's where I was yesterday– and they told me that I am. Carlos we're gunna have another baby.

Carlos: How far long are you?

Aidi: 11 weeks.

Carlos: So we're legit having another baby?

Aidi: Yea and I'll start showing in a week or two.

_Aidi__'s__ shoes suddenly became more interesting than the conversation at hand. Carlos lifts Aidi's head up with two fingers and wipe's her tears away with his thumbs__._

Carlos: ¿Por que lloras?

Aidi: Hormones are out of whack. I hate it.

_Carlos leans closer to her._

Carlos: We're having another baby.

_He whispers against her lips before he kisses her slowly. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Carlos gets up and starts walking up the stairs. When they reach their bedroom__,__ Carlos closes the door__,__ and walks them both over to their bed__,__ not once breaking their kiss. He sets her down, and takes off her shoes and strips them both out of their clothes._

Aidi: Papi. You know, I can still undress myself, right?

Carlos: Oh I love it when you call me that.

Aidi: What? _Papi_?

_Aidi says sitting up. Carlos walks over to a drawer and pulls some things out. _

Carlos: Yeah that. And yes, I do know, but if you undress yourself you're gunna tell me to turn around then cover yourself like the last time you were pregnant.

Aidi: I only did that because I looked like a f*ckin' cow; fat and ugly.

_Once those words are out of her mouth, he's back hovering over her, holding her head up and wiping her tears__._

Carlos: Don't you ever say that again, you are beautiful and always will be beautiful in my eyes. You could be old and have a whole bunch of wrinkles or a little over weight, but I'll still love you no matters what. I fell in love with Aidi Alexandra Barreto, the one who loved to jump around, have fun, and didn't put up with no one's sh*t. I made you my wife for a reason. I Love you over anything, I don't care what you look like or what you do. I fell in love with _you_.

_With that said she starts to cry again, he kisses her and dresses them both in their pj's. They get into bed and he wraps his arms around Aidi resting them on her stomach._

Carlos: Ma?

_He says breaking the silence._

Aidi: What, Pa?

_Now he's hovering over her._

Carlos: I Love You, Mi Vida.

Aidi: Te amo también, Bebe.

_Carlos kisses her again, they pull apart and he starts to kiss down her body. _

Aidi: Babe, ¿que haces? Haha that tickles.

_He stops at her stomach and smiles up at her._

Carlos: '_**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you ooh oh ooh, and nothing even matters ehh, and nothing even matters, they can all talk, say what they want about us, about us ooh oh ooh, and nothing even matters wooah and nothing even matters.' **_Goodnight baby. I Can't wait to see you in 6 months.

_He kisses her stomach and lies back next to her; arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her stomach.__***(You… Yeah I'm talking to you… You thought I was gunna have them do stuffs**__**…**__** Didn't you?… Don't deny it… You dirty minded little freak.)***_

Carlos: Now we have four to go.

Aidi: I though you said you wanted six.

Carlos: I did but I decided seven cause they would grow up way too fast.

Aidi: Ah ah. Carlos Antonio Garcia, I ain't pushing four more heads out. Pushing one out hurts like a mother*cker. Pushing another hurts more and now I gotta do it again. That's enough for now.

Carlos: (Pouting) What are you saying? You don't want to make your husband happy?

Aidi: Carlos, don't start coming out with the pouting. You know my emotions are out of control. And no, what I'm saying is, the pain of having three kids is enough for right now._ Maybe_ in like 5 years or so.

Carlos: That sounds reasonable.

Aidi: It better be.

_With that out of the way everyone lives happily ever after. From the family they were born into to the family they've created with the ones they love. __***(You may applaud now**__**...**__** Or not… Whatever floats your goat… Or turkey**__**…**__** If you don't have a goat or like **__**'**__**em)***_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**Big Time Latin Love was my first fanfic ever and I'm happy people enjoyed it. Looking back at it, I realized it wasn't that well written and It has many many irrelevant... moments?... I guess. So what I'm going to do is rewrite it. Most of it is going to be the same, just the chapters will make more sense and it won't look like a script. The first chapters already up if you want to check it out, it's called Big Time Latin Love (Remake)... I know very creative right?**

**Well, I love you guys and thank you all for all your support. **

**-90sKidsAreAwesome**


End file.
